Stone Outlaws
by Demonabyss
Summary: Sequel to Stone Prison. Terra's back and she won't be alone this time. Join her and her new team as they cause havok and chaos to everyone while trying to save the planet from genocide caused by one insane demon. It's one weird ride and you're going with
1. Stone Outlaws Meetings

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 1: Meetings

Why me? I ask you, why me? How in the blazing hell do I get myself into these situations? One moment I'm walking along and minding my own business and the next I'm on some weird mission from Orbis Terrarum, I still don't know how she talked me into this, and now I'm running from a bunch of flying armored robots with this weird red glowing eyed girl next to me on the outskirts of London, England at 3:16 AM. It has been a couple months since the Trigon incident and three weeks since I left the United States. Everyone thinks I'm still stuck in that thing, well let them, I have no desire to be chased around the country, or the world for that matter, again. I left the USA to try to salvage some valuables I had stashed here some time ago to bring back to my base in Jump City. However, Orbis contacted me about some mission. She wanted me to capture a transport before it could reach its destination. I didn't think it'd be much trouble and she had never asked me to do anything before so I agreed. I mean she is usually supportive and one of the few … beings I'd consider a friend. However, she neglected to mention that it was under heavy security and that the "cargo" was a girl in a black skintight suit with neon red eyes. On top of all this, she had to wake me up at 1 AM on a Saturday! I am so going to get Orbis for this. I don't know how but I will. That is the last time I let her talk me into something like this again. I don't care if she is the spirit of the Earth, I'm will have my revenge for this!

'Oh you don't mean that my little earth walker,' Orbis replied kindly in a tone a mother would use, which was the tone she used the most often. Terra just gave her the mental equivalent of a scowl. 'Now don't give me that, you know you enjoy the thrill, the action, the…' she was cut off by Terra. The being shot at by drones and not knowing why! You had better have a damn good explanation for all this! I know this girl isn't human, but then what is she? I want an explanation for this now! Damn, that thing almost hit me. This just isn't my day.

(Normal POV)

Terra flew through the air on her rock, holding tightly to the second girl as they dodged laser fire. She was in her human form and dressed in a black jacket, a black tee shirt with the Japanese kanji symbol for Earth on it in yellow, leather gloves, army boots, and baggy forest camouflage pants. On the rock with her was another girl, though much stranger looking. She looked like a 16-year-old and she was a few inches shorter then Terra and wore a black skin-tight suit that covered her whole body except her head. She had perfectly white pale skin and a child like face. Instead of hair, she had silver dreadlocks that reached to her butt and her eyes definitely weren't human. They were completely black with a neon red circle with a vertical bar in the middle of it, giving her a creepy machine like look to her. Right now, she seemed very docile and content to do as Terra wished. The earth elemental would find out why later on, once these drones were destroyed.

They dodged and weaved as a half dozen drones continued to give chase. One of their laser fire hit Terra directly in the back of her head. "That's it!" Her eyes and hands glowed bright gold as small cyclones of rocks and debris came up, engulfing the drones, ripping them apart instantly. Once they were gone, she landed on the ground in a forested area. She dragged the girl with her to a secluded area to get some answers as to what in the hell was going on here.

Halfway around the world in Jump City, Raven sat on the rooftop of Titans tower, looking at the colossus that stood in the bay. The others were all doing their thing since the Trigon incident, which is what everyone called it. They had stopped trying to find a cure for Terra's "condition" under Raven's theory that she just needed to recharge herself and nothing they could do would speed it up. She said this in order to get them to stop wasting time on cures when she herself knew Terra was alive and well. The demoness knew this from the Quarry mirror. It was now fully active, meaning Terra was fully alive, aware, and kicking. She never used the mirror to enter elemental's mind however. If she did then she'd be no better then her father and invading a person's mind without permission was a serious offence among telepaths on Azarath and unless it was an emergency, it was forbidden. Moreover, Raven had a good amount of respect for Terra. Being inside someone's head and merging powers with them tended to do that.

The demoness was broken out of her thoughts when the doorbell to the tower rang. Knowing that Starfire would eventually drag her down to meet their guest, Raven opted to just go down herself. "I'll get it," she said as she went down in the elevator. When she got to and opened the front door, her eyes momentarily widened.

It was a young man, about seventeen or so, with short brown hair and blue eyes, very familiar blue eyes. He wore a suit of armor with a strange crest on it. He was semi muscular, similar to Robin but slightly taller. "Are you one of the Titans?" he asked with a slight Russian accent.

"Yes, who are you?" Raven asked though she knew exactly who this person was from Terra's memories. Even if he was older, his eyes and voice gave him away as the one who cast Terra from her home if it could be even called that. Raven still had nightmares from all the times she let her demon side get loose and from her experiences caused by Trigon. She could only imagine the nightmares Terra had thanks to this boy and his parents.

"I am Geoforce and I need to speak to all of you concerning her," he said while motioning to the colossus. "May I come in?" he asked cautiously. Raven gazed hard at him for a moment, trying to assess what his intentions were. There was only one thing this boy could be here for and it was standing in the bay right now. Raven would also hazard to guess that it had been years since the two had seen each other. She nodded and allowed him access, knowing this was going to be and interesting evening.

Terra sighed exasperated. She was sitting in an old empty church in the countryside with this strange girl. Apparently, she was some type of android or something like that because that was how she acted, like a machine. So far she had learned nothing, other than that she should've stayed in bed. "Okay let's start over. What is your name?" Terra asked again.

"My designation is XP02956," the metallic girl said in an emotionless voice.

Terra sighed again. "XP02956 is not a name. It's a designation. Okay can you tell me where you came from or who made you?" she asked trying to figure out where this strange machine came from.

"Accessing. Fragmented data found. XP02956 was built in underground testing lab located 23 miles south of the town of Ruby in the state of Alaska, USA. No further data available," she said in mechanical tone with a very slight tinge of sadness to it. Terra caught it, being as observant as she was.

"Okay, we'll come back to that, what is your programming?" the elemental asked, trying to discern what the purpose of this android was.

The girl paused. "Accessing. Error. Error. No primary programming available. Only operational programming available," she said in a voice that sounded confused. Terra raised an eyebrow, detecting the confusion. Why would an android be confused at a lack of programming or sad at not knowing about where it came from? For that matter how in the hell could it … she even be operational?

"Okay no programming. How about functions? What can you do," Terra asked. If she knew what this machine was capable of then maybe, she could deduce its, her function.

The android or whatever it was paused for a moment. "Accessing primary abilities: data and machine assimilation, data storage, no limit set, limited form alteration, metal assimilation and reconstruction, processing, computation, hacking, no limits set on any, and weapon modification," she said simply but with a slight twinge of curiosity that Terra caught. That was the second time this machine had showed some personality. That made the elemental curious.

"Look, uh, XP, do you have, I don't know, personality routines?" Terra asked interested. If this android had personality routines, coupled with the form alteration she mentioned, it would be that much easier to smuggle her to wherever Terra needed to without drawing attention.

"Accessing. Affirmative. Personality menus are unavailable. Restricted by operational programming to be set by primary programming," XP explained calmly.

Terra narrowed her eyes from a moment. "Hack them. If we're going to get you anywhere, we'll need to be able to hide you and to do that you need to be able to act like a human and not a machine. Can you also change your appearance to make yourself look more human?" she asked. The android nodded and her eyes flashed bright red, as she seemed to process the request. Her body then seemed to shimmer with waves of silver racing down it as she morphed. Terra was surprised when the android became an exact duplicate of her! Blonde hair, blue eyes, she even made up for the height difference! Terra stared blankly at her while Terra XP just grinned exactly as the original would if their positions were switched.

"How's this? Not bad huh?" She said in the exact same voice and manner as Terra. The original blinked a few times before face palming while sighing in exasperation.

"That's not exactly what I meant. Look, why don't you adjust your height to what it was before, alter the hair color and length, and alter your eyes, face, and voice a little. That way we'll attract less attention," Terra explained as she thought in her head about what to do. The metal girl nodded and once again, her body shimmered silver. Her hair changed color from golden blonde to dark red and her body shrunk back to 5'7" as her face changed. It became less round and a little bit more aristocratic then Terra's and now looked 16 years old. Her eyes also shifted to look like a normal human's eyes, colored a lighter blue color based on Terra's eyes. Her clothes also shifted to baggy dark blue pants and a simple black tee shirt. If anyone were to look at them, they'd probably think the two were sisters on holiday, not an outlaw elemental and a weird high tech machine in disguise. Terra nodded in approval. 'Okay Orbis, you owe me an explanation. Who is this girl and why is she so damn important that you had me kidnap her?' she asked sourly. It was still early in the morning and she hadn't had much sleep all night.

Orbis sighed in Terra's mind. 'This girl is an advanced prototype biosynthetic nanotech bioroid,' the spirit said calmly.

'A what? Look, I may be techno savvy but you lost me here,' Terra replied confused.

Orbis Terrarum sighed again. 'She's basically an altered prototype copy of Brainiac created by CADMUS by the government. However, Lex Luthor's agents stole her because he wanted to use her to revive Brainiac and merge with him to become the equivalent of a god. He would've gotten away with it had you not intervened. Any details you'll have to find on your own,' Orbis explained.

Terra nodded in understanding while XP just looked at her confused at what she was thinking. 'That explains a lot. The government wanted their own Brainiac for their own purposes but without the mass of data that Brainiac has and making it female to boot, they thought she'd be easier to control. Therefore, when I pulled her out of stasis it was before anyone had programmed her. Nevertheless, why call me? Couldn't you have sent the Justice League or something nor done it yourself?' she asked tiredly. God she wanted to go bed for a week.

Orbis snorted at her in her mind. 'You know better then that. You know the ancient laws and besides, how in the hell would I contact the Justice League? You know I can't do something THAT delicate. Besides you were itching for some action, you can't fool me,' the spirit of the Earth smirked at her mentally.

'Oh shut up, I've had enough for one day,' she replied sourly. She then turned to XP who was looking at her oddly, as she had detected some strange faint energy signatures from her new companion. "Get some rest or do a diagnostic or something. Tomorrow we'll pick up my stash and head out towards that lab to learn exactly what you are." With that Terra laid back to get some sleep as XP did do exactly as Terra said and ran a diagnostic while continuing to fiddle with her personality controls.

Who is Geoforce and what does he want with the Titans and Terra?

How did Terra get free of the colossus?

What will Terra and XP02956 find in the lab?

Will XP02956 ever decide on a personality, or a name for that matter?


	2. Stone Outlaws Contact

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 2: Contact

Diagnostic running. All systems are running at optimal levels. Accessing programming. Error. No primary programming found. Reset parameters and limits? Error. Parameters and limits cannot be reset, as they have not been set at all. Set parameters and limits? Negative. Until primary programming, function, and purpose is determined, no parameters or limits can be set. Personality settings? Still working.

Set objectives? Affirmative. Objective 1: Obtain primary programming. Objective 2: Find and secure information and resources to complete primary programming. Objective 3: Permanently set personality settings for optimal operation in various situations. Still working. Analyzing situation.

Subject: Terra. Unknown mineral based presumably female life form. Intelligent? Affirmative. Ally? Affirmative. Friend? Error. Unknown data, no definition of friend found in databanks, unable to confirm without definition. Still working. Resources? Geo-kinetic abilities, tactical abilities, minor form alteration, no further data. Current location: on route via locomotive transport to primary lab for data retrieval and primary programming retrieval. Probability of interference while on route: 22.5. Probability of interference upon arrival to lab: 47.6. Probability of interference during attempt to enter lab: 96.3. This is going to be fun, he, he, he!

(Normal POV)

Terra sat on the train next to the machine girl as the two of them headed through Canada towards Alaska. After finding her stash in England, she had gotten plane tickets for the two of them but not before "instructing" Ria Crimson; the name the cybernetic girl chose for herself though why was anyone's guess, on how to act human. It really didn't help that she kept changing her personality programming about every few moments or so without warning Terra. Ria also had the interesting habit of copying the personality of anyone and everyone she met or observed as long as she had been around them long enough, which ranged from 5 minutes to an hour depending on the situation. Getting her through customs at the airport, especially the metal detector; was a … interesting affair. Needless to say, Terra did not want a repeat of that incident ever again.

As the two rode along, to the casual observer it would just be two girls, most likely sisters, enjoying the scenery as it passed by. The truth was that both of them were oblivious to everything, being in deep thought though for drastically different reasons. Ria was currently accessing the Internet after wirelessly hacking a few local stations and satellites and was surfing the web picking up as much information as possible. Currently she was researching through every online encyclopedia, news center, and records office she could find. She tended to avoid all the "exotic" sites as well as any ad sites, figuring them to have no useful information. There were a few odd sites that she had marked for later investigation, which included but was not limited to; Fan fiction Net, New grounds, Joe Cartoon, and I'll Will Press. If Terra ever found this out it would more then likely make her worry for the cyber girl's mental health assuming a machine could have had any to start with.

Terra herself was having a mental conversation with Orbis Terrarum about why in the world she was doing this in the first place. 'One more time, why am I doing this again?' Terra asked tiredly.

Orbis just sighed and proverbially shook her head. 'Because I asked you to and because you know the ancient laws prevent me from acting directly,' Orbis said for what seemed like the millionth time.

'Stupid laws and I just happen to be the loophole. Now why do I have to do all this? Why can't I just drop her off with the Justice League or something?' Terra asked curiously.

'Despite what you or anyone or even Ria herself believes, she is different from her 'father' in that she is alive. Brainiac, despite all his advancement, is not 'alive' due to the fact that no matter what he follows his programming. Same thing for the android Amazo, even with his god like enhancements he is still only a machine looking to fulfill his programming, which happens to be to evolve as far as possible, he just doesn't know how to do that at the moment. However, Ria is different in that she was created and activated without any programming at all other then basic operational programming, just like living things. Their bodies know how to operate but they decide their own purpose, not something preprogrammed. If the Justice League or CADMUS gets a hold of her, they would either destroy her or force her to accept their programming, thus enslaving her in a sense, and I know how you feel about that,' Orbis Terrarum said seriously. Terra scowled, knowing the Earth spirit had a point, though she didn't want to admit it, as usual.

The Titans sat in the main living room with the young man who had come to them. He seemed nervous. Why he was, was anyone's guess except for Raven. She just glared at him silently from under her hood. She knew exactly who this was from Terra's memory and she would make sure that he didn't screw up anything for the elemental she had come to respect so much. The rest of the Titans were curious as to who this boy was and what his connection to Terra was. Robin was the first to ask. "So Geoforce, what do want with Terra and why come to us?" he asked cautiously, noticing Raven's discomfort.

He sighed before speaking. "I came to you because you probably know more about Terra then anyone else. I need you to tell me everything you can about Terra, please," he begged.

Before anyone could answer, Raven spoke up. "Why should we tell you anything? We have no idea why you want that kind of information," Raven replied coldly.

The boy sighed, knowing this wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. "You see my name is," once again he was cut off by Raven.

"I know who you are … Brion. I was inside Terra's mind and I saw her memories so I also know that if she were here she'd probably shoot you on sight. You're just lucky she can't move that colossus right now or you'd be dust," Raven sneered. What this boy had put Terra through, not to mention that he had attempted to kill her, given Raven very little reason to trust or even like him.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Cyborg asked curious. He knew the Goth girl as well as anyone and she was rarely this cold to anyone she had just met.

"Simple, have you ever wondered why Terra was always traveling? It was because this guy attempted to kill her the first time she ever, lost control of her powers and drove her out of her homeland," Raven accused. Starfire gasped while the others just gaped in astonishment. Geoforce held his head low in disgrace, confirming Raven's accusation. "Now I ask again, why do you want to know about Terra?" Raven said coldly.

"It's … a personal matter to be discussed only between her and me. Listen, I don't need to know much, just how to contact her, please," he said sincerely. The Titans looked at each other except for Raven who kept scrutinizing him very carefully trying to find even the basest hints of deception. He sighed again. "Look, I know she's still stuck in the colossus but isn't there anything that can be done?" he asked desperately.

Robin looked at him before answering. "There's nothing anyone can do. The government and the Justice League are both working on ways to revive her but so far, nothing has worked. As far as we can tell, until her energy restores itself she's stuck there in the colossus. When she wakes up we'll call you, but until then there's nothing we can do," Robin explained calmly, giving information that anyone would know.

Geoforce sighed and nodded. He got up to leave. "Listen, I don't want any trouble with you or anyone. I only wish to speak with Terra about a personal matter. I only ask that you contact me as soon as wakes up, please," he begged.

Robin looked at the Titans who weren't sure what to do except Raven who was still glaring at him. "All right, we'll contact you as soon as she wakes up but don't get your hopes up that it'll be any time soon. Last time she was petrified, she was stuck in there for months and that was when she was human sized and required less power. It'll probably take longer for her to get out of the colossus, maybe even years, no one knows." Geoforce nodded, leaving a number for them to contact him. As they watched him leave, they all were concerned as to why he wanted to speak with Terra, though for different reasons. Robin and Cyborg were worried about him and her making trouble again, Beast Boy and Starfire were worried about Terra herself, and Raven was worried that no good would come from Terra meeting her brother again after 12 years of exile from her home country, especially since the last time she was there, Geoforce had been shooting to kill, specifically her.

Ria and Terra stood outside the compound where the lab was. On the outside it looked like a normal mountain covered in snow and trees, but they both knew better. Terra could feel that a good part of the mountain was empty while Ria could pick up multiple electronic signatures despite being heavily shielded. Terra turned to the cybernetic girl. Both of them were dressed in black spy like outfits with a number of small tools and devices attached. It was nowhere near as good as her old battle suit, but it would have to do for now.

"Red, can you give me a layout of the place?" Terra asked her companion as she surveyed the entrance. For lack of a better code name, Terra had started calling her Red after the neon color her eyes were now sporting.

"No can do boss lady. I've got to jack up into their main database before I know what's what, ya dig?" Ria responded in a mellow type of voice, similar to a surfer or possibly a hippy. Terra stared at her for a moment before face palming. It was like playing Russian roulette when it came to this girl and her personality "customization", except it seemed no matter what Terra was the one who got the bullet.

"Okay, first do your personality customizing later when we're not on a mission, second reset your personality to military or something, and third don't call me boss lady like that, its disturbing," Terra said with a slight shiver. She silently wished she knew how she got herself into this mess.

"Yes commander Terra," Red replied in an even military like voice right out of an army movie. Terra blinked again and silently wondered if she'd ever get used to Ria's personality switches. She looked again at the base they were about to infiltrate. This was going to bite her back in the ass. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she knew this would all come back to bite her, she'd bet her last ten bucks on it.

What will happen in the base?

Will Ria get her programming or something else?

What does Geoforce truly want with Terra?

What personality(s) will Ria have next time?


	3. Stone Outlaws Mission

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 3: Mission

I'll kill them. I'll kill all those damned humans for this! Oh yeah, their blood will run hot through my fingers and past my lips. Just wait till I'm free from this damned prison. I'm gonna rip out all your throats and blast you into tiny fragments! How dare they imprison me and use my as a guinea pig for their damned experiments! You'll all pay for this with your lives I swear it you little creeps! You're just lucky you all caught me by surprise when you dragged me here or else I'd rip each and every one of you a new one… repeatedly! Oh yes, I will have my revenge pathetic humans; count on it!

Huh? What's that smell? Hmmm, doesn't smell human to me, nor is it that mutt in the cell across from me. What is that? What's happening? All those damned human scientists seem … worried. What the hell is going on here? Why are all the lights flickering like that? That hasn't happened before. That smell … no smells, there's more then one. One is … metallic but … alive? Is it some type of bio android or something? Not a kind I've smelled before. The other … the other smells of rock and dirt, a lot of rock and dirt. But they're not covered in it … they're … made of rock? Is that even possible? The mutt smells it too. Bet he wishes he had his swords right now. This could be it! It could be my chance to escape! Oh yes get ready world, guess who is coming back with a vengeance!

(Normal POV)

Two black clad figures creeped through the hallways of the massive compound. The place had been built literally into the mountain to help hide it from scanners. While that might've stopped Ria from detecting the fortress it just made it all the easier for Terra to sense where the back door was. Getting in was no problem, it was getting the goods and getting out that was the kicker. Terra stood in her stone form underneath the clothes. Red noticed the change but didn't comment, deciding to ask questions later. There was only one guard on duty at the door, an easy target for someone as well trained as the elemental was. Terra quickly knocked out the guard at the door while avoiding the security cameras.

She nodded towards Red who immediately raised one hand towards the cameras and the other towards the door. Both hands changed and extended into long silver tentacles, seeping into the circuits and wires and temporarily taking control. Hacking into and reprogramming all the cameras through this one wasn't a problem for her nor was overriding the locking mechanism on the door. It opened to reveal a long hallway. Before they went forward, Terra brought out a metal cylinder. Giving it a quick twist it sprayed out a fine mist that covered every inch of the hallway, revealing innumerable laser trip wires. Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she lifted up and cautiously floated in between the lasers, avoiding them with precise grace. Ria just melted into a centimeter thick puddle of silver and slid under all of the lasers with equal ease. In no time, the two were at the end of the hallway. Both reformed into their human states and quietly entered the room. However, both were shocked when they entered.

The room they entered was the central control room. There was a massive computer as well as what looked like a number of holding fields and cyber cages holding god only knows what. In a number of holding fields were suspending various strange looking swords in mid air of all things. On a scanner was what looked to be a large pink marble? What was this place? There were only three scientists currently in the lab. Using three small rocks she brought in her backpack, Terra knocked them all out. "Red, access the computer and download everything, we'll sort it all out later. I'll keep you covered."

"As you wish commander Terra," Red said in an English sounding military voice, slightly different from what she had spoken with before. Terra just raised an eyebrow and watched her for a moment as she went to work. She was experimenting with accents now? Great that was all the elemental needed. The blonde silently swore under her breath that if Ria started doing a Scottish accent and started calling her captain, she'd hit the android upside the head for it. And didn't she tell her not to mess with her personality while on the mission? Wait she did say her personality, just not her accent. Damn, she'd have to be more specific in the future.

Terra walked past the cages glancing at the various … things … contained. Most were creatures created by warped science, while others she wasn't so sure, where they came from. Terra then came to one pair of cages, both that held humanoid creatures. One cage held what looked like a female cat like humanoid with long white and black striped hair/fur. It was locked in heavy restraints all over its body, even its face. The only part of her not covered in restraints was the top of its head, showing its slit-like crystal blue eyes, eyes that held a definite spark of intelligence. She thrashed hard to get free, the restraints holding her. The female creature stopped thrashing and locked its eyes with Terra's eyes. It was only for a moment, but the creature knew that Terra wasn't human. It sent a small chill up the earth elemental's spine, despite the fact that her spine was probably made of volcanic rock, if she had one at all. She immediately renewed her thrashings to get free as Terra turned to the second cage. This one held a male humanoid with white hair and what looked like dog-ears on the top it his head. He was also restrained, though not to the extent of the violent female, and was deceivingly more composed then the first. He sat calmly, seemingly ignoring the tiger like roars from the cell next to him. He looked up calmly and like his neighbor, locked eyes with Terra. Like the other, it lasted only a moment and it instantly knew that Terra wasn't human. However, Terra's little tour was interrupted when alarms started to go off.

"Red, status report?" Terra ordered as she ran to her teammate.

"They equipped a failsafe on their mainframe. Security is aware of our presence. I have all the data but this place is going to be filled with guards in approximately ten minutes commander Terra," Ria reported at she disengaged from the mainframe.

Terra thought fast. "Open all the cages and release the experiments, that'll keep security busy while we make our escape. Let's move!" Terra ordered as Ria did as she was told. As an after thought, Terra absently grabbed the pink jewel, thinking it might be worth something later and the fact that she could sense … something … from it. The two ran through the complex as everything went nuts. Terra removed one of her gloves, transmuted her hand into its stone form, and used it like a battering ram to punch open doors. Ria's arms formed into long silver blades with razor sharp hooks at the ends similar to harpoons. She slashed through any and all opposition as the two ran to the nearest exit.

Back in the lab, all the experiments were running loose, including the two intelligent ones that had looked Terra in the eye. The male one, once freed, immediately claimed all the swords in the holding fields, all seven of them. Each of the swords glowed faintly, as if recognizing him and was happy to see them again. The female roared a loud, feral, cat like roar before dashing out the same door Terra and Ria did. It was obvious that this creature had each and every intention to catch them, but for what reason or purpose was unknown. The male just sighed and muttered under his breath as he attached all the swords onto his person. "Impatient animal," he sighed before chasing her and the two black clad commandoes into the labyrinthine passages of the fortress. His intention obviously to catch the female, but like before his purpose for doing so was not so obvious. The chase was on.

Far away, a woman named Amanda Waller instantly received an urgent message from one of the main research labs of CADMUS. She sighed as she read the automated report. Apparently, the whole facility was in chaos and would be destroyed in a matter of hours by the experiments that had been set loose. As per protocol, the workers there will activate the self-destruct mechanism to make sure nothing escaped. That didn't bother the director of CADMUS, what bothered her was why all this was happening. She had also been sent a few pieces of scrambled video footage showing what, or rather who had cased all this.

The director couldn't believe it, Terra had returned and with experiment XP02956 no less. Even worse was all the data that android had stolen from that computer, including all the data on the experiments that were kept there, the data on quantum rip, and the primary programming schematics for experiment XP02956. How long had Terra been free from the colossus, if she had ever been trapped there in the first place? She had duped everyone … again. One question remained, how in the hell did she know of experiment XP02956 in the first place as well as the exact location of it during transport? Where did she get her information? Was there a spy in their organization or did the league feed her information? No, neither was possible as Terra worked alone, until now. Besides, the League didn't trust Terra nor did most people, as she was notoriously deceitful and cunning as well as rumors going around that her sanity was in question, especially after she had called one of the underworld's leading criminals, Ra's Al Ghul, a fruitcake in front of almost every major and super powered player in the underworld. Various people in law enforcement were still chuckling over that one, her self-included. There was also the question of how in hell experiment XP02956 was even able to function without its primary programming. Did Terra program it somehow? Waller needed these questions answered and soon or else, CADMUS would be in serious trouble.

Prince Brion Markov, AKA Geoforce, paced in his hotel room contemplating his next move. He knew that the Titans knew more then they let on, especially that blue-cloaked one. She definitely knew more about Tara then she would have anyone believe. If she had seen Tara's memories then she knew what had happened that faithful day, at least from Tara's point of view. However, he suspected that, like Tara herself, she only knew one side of the story. He had to find her or else everything he had worked for so far would be destroyed. The question now was how was he going to contact her?

That girl, what was her name, Raven, that was it, she might know a way to contact Tara but it was obvious the Goth girl wasn't talking. For whatever reasons, she seemed fiercely protective of Tara's secrets. Why she was or how she knew in the first place he could only speculate, guessing it had something to do with the time she had spent inside Tara's mind that she had mentioned. Brion had tried to get some dirt on each of the Titans in order to blackmail them into telling him what he wanted to know but he couldn't find anything! Either they were ungodly good at hiding their tracks or someone was doing it for them. So, finding nothing to use against them, he had tried a pity case but that was foiled by Raven's recognizing him. He didn't think Tara would tell anyone about her past guess he was wrong to an extent. The prince sat down on the bed and rested his head on his hands in thought. 'Sooner or later sister I will find you. Then I'll be able to tell you the truth about that day. Of course that's assuming that you'll let me live long enough to tell you anything,' he thought wearily as he knew he'd be lucky to survive an encounter with his sister with all of his limbs still attached.

Terra and Ria moved through the woods with surprising speed. Terra riding on one of her rocks at a low level to prevent being spotted and Ria running at inhuman speed, keeping pace with her just fine. As they ran, the two were each lost in thought, though for different reasons. Terra kept thinking back to those two caged creatures she saw and the lab they were in. That place held things that were downright disturbing, even to her. Plus those two … creatures had intelligence in their eyes, once more then knew from a glance that Terra wasn't human. It unnerved her to say the least. Most people nowadays didn't even know she wasn't human due to the memory scrambling caused by the restoration of Trigon's defeat. As far as she knew, only the Titans, Slade, and Ria knew of her … condition. Even then, the Titans and Slade had only glanced at it and would probably attribute it to the energy provided by the world's spirits. Only Raven and Ria knew the truth about her and Terra was perfectly happy to keep it at that. But those creatures, they had seen right through her image with just a glance and that bothered her. If people knew what she really was, that could cause so many problems. She might need to come up with more ways to hide her real form other then just simply change her shape.

Ria on the other hand was privately going through all the data she had downloaded. Most of it was information on a quantum rip they had created and were studying. There was also a good bit on the genetic experiments they conducted there as well as information on their various projects run by the same agency. There was also some data on her programming of all things. It contained what her primary programming will be … should be … might be. The first few objectives were listed as follows.

Obey CADMUS

Do not harm any human associated with CADMUS

Destroy the Justice League

Destroy all Meta-humans that threaten humans

Despite now having her primary programming, that didn't essentially mean she had to accept it as her primary programming. As it currently stood, she didn't have enough information to decide whether or not to accept her own primary programming. 'Insufficient data. Acceptance of primary programming halted until further notice.' As she ran, she glanced at her companion with a scrutinizing gaze. 'More data required.'

What were the two creatures following Terra and Ria?

Why are they following them?

What does Brion truly want with his sister?

What data did Ria gain? Will she accept or deny her own programming?

Will Ria have an accent?


	4. Stone Outlaws Allies

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

AN: Sorry, for the long wait, but computer problems, school, and work interfered. I hope no one will hold that against me.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 4: Allies

Where did that blasted cat go? Damn it, what is she up to this time? If it were not for her, I wouldn't be in this mess. Snap out of it Riochi, you have bigger problems right now. I'll deal with that impulsive feline later, right now I have to track down that rock creature and the metal creature; they have the jewel. How could I have let those damn humans get the drop on me? How could I let them take the jewel? Huh? Yeah, yeah Dhylec I know you're bored, just be patient. First, we'll deal with the metal and rock creatures then we'll pay back that feline asshole that got us into this mess. What? You object as well Tenseiga. You object too Cypher? Look, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we have some tracking to do.

(Normal POV)

Through the vast cold wilderness of Alaska, Terra and Ria made their way back to Ruby Alaska where they could regroup. However, as they ran they heard a massive explosion back where they came from. Both turned to see a massive cloud of smoke and fire, erupt from where they had been only minutes before. 'Self-destruction: a typical secret organization move, a good one, but typical,' Terra thought as she watched the smoke rise into the sky. It was then she finally noticed something, vibrations, through the earth around them. They were muted in a sense due to all the snow on the ground, absorbing some of them but they were still detectable to her. There were two sets of vibrations, both heading towards her and Ria. One was an animal at least Terra thought so while the other was humanoid. She could tell the difference as one was moving on four feet while the other was on two. Both seemed to be coming from the same direction as the compound they had just come from. Ria noticed Terra's tenseness and morphed her arms into blades once more. In no time at all, the creature that Terra had sensed on four legs came into the clearing they were standing in.

It was a large cat like creature, bigger then a tiger but with similar markings. It was white and had black tiger like marks, but instead of them being just lines they were arranged more like intricate patterns similar to a Celtic design. It was about four and a half feet tall and nearly seven feet long from nose to end, not counting the long semi-fluffy tail that swayed behind it. It seemed to be made of pure muscle as it cautiously circled the two. There was a dead silence that was broken only by the sound of a cold winter wind. However, that was quickly changed as the second figure came into the clearing, the one on two legs.

It turned out to be the male experiment that had been next to the female one. It was dressed in a guard's uniform, most likely "borrowed", and was decked out in seven weird looking swords. There were three on the left side of his hips; two looking like samurai swords with the third being more of a broadsword, and four on his back, one looking like a much larger broadsword, what looked like a pirate sword in the shape of a shark, a long thin sword with an L-shaped tong-like handle, and finally a large black colored sword with a round hook like end that also looked like it had teeth and eyes on it. The guy had piercing blue eyes, long ice white hair, and dog-ears on the top of his head.

The cat like creature turned and snarled at him and interestingly he snarled back at it, showing his canine fangs. He then turned to look at Terra and Ria, who were staring at him in suspicion and were in defensive stances. "Take it easy, I'm not here to fight you," he said calmly though he could feel Dhylec and Tokijin disagree with him. He then glanced at the cat like creature. "Neither is she, at least I think she isn't," he commented glancing at the feline who just growled lowly at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Terra asked calmly, not relaxing her stance at all. Before he could answer, Ria spoke in a metallic computerized voice, not betraying any emotion, if she had any, or what personality she was sporting at the moment.

"Human, meta-human, alien feline, and unknown DNA detected," she stated referring to the newcomers. Terra narrowed her eyes, if she were to guess, she'd say that the cat creature was the female she saw earlier, a shape shifter, not good.

"Listen, it was because of you two that we're free and quite frankly, we need your help," the swordsman stated calmly.

Terra narrowed her eyes at them while trying to assess if they were a threat or not. Scratch that, they were definitely a threat, the question was if she could trust them or not. She was picking up something weird from those swords of his, ALL seven of them. The area around each of them seemed to have different effect on the earth around them. The swordsman seemed to notice her gaze and could tell she knew those weren't ordinary swords, especially that large black sword with the hook at the end. Terra could almost swear it was looking at her. The elemental looked between the swordsman and the animal, trying to decide what to do. They needed to leave and soon since, she was sure that the explosion caught someone's attention, most likely the local authorities. Best choice, run now and deal with it all later, like usual. "All right, both of you will come with us since we don't have time to argue. However, should I find even the smallest lie from either of you I will nail your butts to the wall understand?" Terra threatened. 'I just know sooner of later I'm going to regret this,' she thought ruefully with Orbis Terrarum snickering in the background of her mind. The swordsman and the animal both nodded and all four of them departed, Terra riding on a rock low to the ground with Ria next to her, the swordsman running and keeping pace with them, and the animal running as well. The elemental had a feeling her life just got a whole lot weirder.

Far away in space in the Watchtower, the Waller was meeting with the senior members of the Justice League and surprisingly the Teen Titans as well. They were all sitting at a large circular table with Waller standing up next to a display screen. Flash was the first to speak. "Okay, so what experiment to fight us have you screwed up this time?" he said cheekily. Beast Boy just chuckled while Batman, Lantern, and Waller all glared at Flash, but he was used to it by now.

"Why did you call us here?" Robin asked suddenly. "Isn't this sort of thing handled by the Justice League?" the teen leader asked curiously.

Waller sighed. She really didn't want to do this, again, but she had no choice but to ask the Justice League and the Titans for help. "Under normal circumstances yes, however, there is a new factor which you have the most expertise on," the older woman explained. She then brought up a blueprint of what appeared to be a very advanced android. "This is experiment XP09256. We created it using a fusion of experimental nanotech, salvaged alien technology, and advanced biotechnology. It was an attempt to create another bioroid similar to Brainiac. However, before we could install its primary programming, it was stolen by mercenaries. We were able to intercept a transmission pointing to Lex Luther as the one who paid them," the government woman explained.

They all stared at her in shocked silence before Lantern spoke up. "You mean to tell us that you made your own Brainiac and now Luther has it? You've screwed up big time before but this takes the cake," he said sourly.

"Where is the android now?" Batman asked sensibly though he silently agreed with John.

"We don't know; all we do know is that Luther doesn't have it. This is also the reason why we called the Titans here," she explained as she brought up a slide of a destroyed convoy. "Three days after the theft, we tracked the experiment to this convoy only to find someone had gotten to it before us. A week later, one of our primary labs in Alaska was attacked. This is the footage we were able to salvage from the lab."

The footage showed two figures running just outside the compound. Both looked to be teenaged girls dressed in simple black commando attire. However, what happened next shocked the Justice League and the Titans. The smaller of the two girls had her arms become metal swords and started methodically slashing everything that got within range. The second girl's eyes started to glow a familiar gold color, as did her hands. All at once, a wave of spikes erupted from the ground, taking out several tanks in its path. Next, that same girl formed what looked like a rock tornado around her arm and then swung it. As she did, the tornado lengthened and widened, taking out a battalion of troops and incidentally the camera filming the scene. Everyone stared speechless at the screen that was now turned off. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "Terra? What, why, when, how?" he stammered unable to comprehend what he had just seen.

Waller nodded solemnly. "It seems Terra was the one who had intercepted the convoy. Why she did or how she even knew about it we don't know. We do know that she and XP02956 have stolen a good amount of data from that lab, including the experiment's original intended programming. We don't know what she wants with the experiment or what she plans to do with it," the woman explained.

"If she plans to do anything," Raven said calmly. Everyone looked at her confused. "We've all dealt with Terra before and we all know that what we see and what is really going on are two very different things when dealing with her."

"But why would she go to all the trouble of stealing the experiment and getting the data about it if she wasn't going to use it for something?" Hawkgirl asked logically. Raven just shrugged silently.

"Look, she was last seen in Alaska. We can focus a search there and try to get her before she leaves," Superman said simply.

"Don't bother," J'onn interrupted. "We've been through this sort of thing with her before. If she knows she was detected in Alaska, we'd have better chances of finding her in Hawaii for all we know."

"He's right," Robin added, "Terra is a master of misdirection and deception, we all know this after the last time we all chased her around the country. Is there anyway to track the experiment?"

Waller shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Luther's men disabled all the tracking safeguards we put on it in order to steal it. Coupled with the fact that it can shape shift to look like anyone and can mimic anyone's personality exactly, it can blend in anywhere."

"Well that's just great. If we can't track them or find them then what are we supposed to do?" Flash asked. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. The silence was deafening as various thoughts ran through their minds.

"The only thing we can do is be prepared. Terra is not someone to be underestimated," Diana, AKA Wonder Woman, said bitterly as she remembered the time that blonde teenager had outmaneuvered both her and Hawkgirl. The result had left the Thanagarian at the girl's mercy, using Wonder Woman's own lasso no less! She had been lucky that the girl didn't have any real grudge against the League, because the Amazon was sure that if had had a grudge, Shayera would be dead right now. Diana regretted putting her teammate in that kind of danger. She would never underestimate Terra again.

They all agreed and dispersed. Raven had kept silent after her initial comment, not mentioning the fact that she had known Terra was free, or at least suspected it, or the fact that Terra still hadn't come to claim her half of the deal they had made prior to the whole Trigon incident. 'This is the Terra manhunt all over again,' she thought sourly. This time though, the rules were different.

Raven was still worried as she was the only one who truly knew who and what Terra was. Attacking and forcing Terra to use her powers may cause the mental decay Raven feared. A brilliantly insane and powerful earth elemental was the last thing anyone needed. She had been researching a way to change Terra back into a human, but Terra was a highly unique case and even worse was the fact that there was so little information on elementals other then how they acted and how to kill them. Already Terra was exhibiting characteristics common of earth elementals. Instead of acting, she tended to react. Most of the incidents, the upheavals, the dodging detection, even the deal she made with demoness before Trigon had all been in response to someone or something threatening her in some way. True her responses were calculated and generally lethal, but they were still counterattacks.

According to research, earth elementals of the past tended to be easy going, peaceful, and usually placid, rarely outright attacking something unless it bothered them first. However, when they did attack it was far worse then fire, water, or air elementals. Fire would only burn as much as possible and then leave, water would try to flood everything, and air would cause a massive storm. All of these were short and extreme and could be recovered from in time. Earth however was different. It would tear up the land, turning it into a barren wasteland, making the area completely uninhabitable and making it impossible to people to recover from it. It also didn't help that earth was the most difficult to destroy. Fire could be extinguished, water evaporated, air contained and dispersed, but if you break earth all you've done is broken it into smaller parts, not destroyed it. Raven just knew something extreme was going to come from all of this and it filled her with a sense of dread she had not known since Trigon's defeat a few months ago.

What will the Justice League, the Titans, and CADMUS do once they find Terra?

What do the strange swordsman and the cat creature want with Terra and Ria?

Will Terra lose her mind?


	5. Stone Outlaws Vacation

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

AN: Sorry, for the long wait, but computer problems, school, and work interfered. I hope no one will hold that against me.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 5: Vacation

So Terra has returned. How long has she been free? Was she ever captive inside the colossus in the first place? Interesting questions but they're not important. The real questions should be how she knew of experiment XP02956 in the first place and what she plans to do with it. In addition, what does she want with all that data stolen from CADMUS? According to the information Waller gave the League, XP02956 has the potential to be as dangerous as Brainiac. What were they thinking? Now they lost it and it's in the hands of one of the most confusing strategists I've ever come across. Terra doesn't stick to any particular style nor does she have a recognizable MO. Any other villain or vigilante had a style that could be traced but not her. She was extremely careful not to be found or to have her plans leaked out in any way. As she was known to say, we didn't know anything about her.

Despite my searches, I've come up with nothing on the girl. Even Robin's reports held very little useful information on actually finding her. The first time I only found her through sheer dumb luck and the deduction that she'd head to the nearest large city other than Jump City at the time. I'm unable to contact her via the PDA I gave her and I found out why. Apparently, when the Titans retrieved, what was left of her armor after it had gotten blasted off by Slade, they had found the remains of the PDA. It had gotten trashed along with a good part of her armor. They couldn't figure out what it was as it was too badly damaged. That was one good thing out of all of this. Right now, I'm concerned as to where the hell she is and what she is planning. For all anyone knows, the fate of the world could rest on her shoulders once more.

(Normal POV)

"Full house, read 'em and weep, ha-ha," Ria Crimson exclaimed as she showed them her cards. Riochi Higurashi scowled, Kali Marino pouted, and Tara Markov, AKA Terra, sighed in annoyance. Of all the things Terra could be doing, this never came to mind. If someone had told her a few weeks ago, that she'd be sitting in a Days Inn in Ruby Alaska with a half-demon sword hunter, a female alien shape shifting cat person, and an advanced renegade bio android all playing poker while watching football and drinking Jack Daniels she would've smacked them. Under normal conditions, Terra would leave as soon as possible except for one thing. A massive snowstorm hit and all vehicle travel was suspended until further notice. If she traveled using any unusual methods she'd be caught and that was the last thing she or her new allies needed. The people here didn't really care who or what they were so long as they didn't cause trouble, which was a bonus for them. So now, the elemental and her companions were stuck until the weather let up and having nothing better to pass the time, they decided to play poker and watch some football. Terra was doing all right, as she was experienced in this game from her travels. During this time, she got to better know her two newest allies.

Riochi was a half dog demon. He was about 6'2" with crystal blue eyes, long ice white hair that reached to his mid back, and was built like a gymnast. On top of his head was a pair of white dog-ears that were cuter then he'd care to admit. He usually just wore simple pants, shirt, and jacket as well as holsters and scabbards for all of his swords. From where, he didn't say and Terra respected that since in truth it wasn't any of her business anyway. He had been dragged through the portal they had created the same time as his feline companion. Because he and she had both been so affected by the trip, they were easily caught, though Riochi claimed it more Kali's fault then his for being an idiot and thinking he was with the scientists. That had resulted in a fight, which left a good chunk of the base totaled and them captured. His lifetime goal was to be the greatest swords master ever and to that end, collected only swords with "unique" characteristics. Anything less was considered "useless pieces of scrap metal" in his eyes and Terra agreed with him on that point. The seven swords he did carry all had some type of special ability or secret power. Hell, a couple of them were even sentient! Personality wise he could be likened to Robin, only with far more manners, a bit more snide and arrogance, and a sadistic streak Terra could appreciate. So far, he was holding his own due to being able to bluff decently.

Kali Marino was a Ctarl-Ctarl, supposedly anyway. She was about 5'9", had amber gold cat-like eyes, white hair with black designs similar to her fur in cat form, a long prehensile tail with similar coloring, and was built like a body builder. While she wasn't huge like the body builders on TV competitions, she seemed to be made of pure muscle while retaining her definite feminine looks. She was the kind of girl that looked both like a hot woman and like someone who could bench your SUV (which Kali could probably do anyway). Another interesting trait was that her ears were long and pointed, sticking about 6 inches from the sides of her head. She also had fangs and markings on her body similar her cat form. She was wearing some of Terra's spare clothes, the baggy ones as they were the only things they had at the time that fit the alien. According to her, she had been genetically altered by those scientists after they had captured her, which she blamed on Riochi for getting in her way. That in turn started an argument between the two until Terra yelled at both of them to shut up. The elemental silently swore that these two were married in a past life or something. Kali was very friendly, ungodly arrogant at times, but had the shortest, most explosive temper Terra had ever seen. That temper came out the worst when someone called her an animal, beast, or anything similar. Kali would then proceed to rip that person a new one and keep ripping until the person was in little pieces. She also had a weird … fetish (For lack of a more apt description) for guns of all shapes and sizes. She had whined for half an hour about not being able to steal some of the guns from the base until Terra had told her there were better guns out there she could get later. Other then her ability to change into a cat like creature, Kali also had extensive projectile weapon training and super strength to rival Wonder Woman. In poker, she was doing the worst, as she couldn't hide her emotions to save her life, or the tortilla chips they were playing with since they didn't have poker chips.

Ria was doing the best, as she was a machine, sort of. However, the more she drank the better the other three were doing. Who knew a bioandroid could become drunk? Apparently, her primary programming also included instructions on how to deal with alcohol. Without them, her system automatically fell back on the information she had gathered from the internet and thus made her drunk. It was also kind of funny since being drunk screwed up her personality subroutines big time, causing her to switch randomly from personality to personality as quickly as some people changed TV channels. Not only did her personality change, but also her form partially shifted to fit whatever personality she was (badly) imitating. She had gone through Ace Ventura, Gilligan, Eric Cartman, Daffy Duck, Bender the robot, Harley Quinn, Hitler, Elvis Presley, Black beard, Clint Eastwood, Darth Vader, Terra (Kali and Riochi thought this one was a hoot, Terra just face palmed), Foamy the Squirrel, Marge Simpson, and the Godfather all in the past couple hours or so, in that order!

They had gotten the alcohol from a local store that Ria had visited in an altered form. The reason being that after all this craziness of kidnapping Ria, invading the lab, and gaining two very odd allies, Terra needed a stiff drink. This wasn't the first time she drank. During her travels, she sometimes needed to drink, especially when dealing with the stress and pain of some of the things she had done. Seeing thousands die at your own hand on a semi regular basis by accident would drive anyone to drink. However, ever since Terra had become an elemental it had made it so alcohol didn't affect her anymore. This was both and good and bad for Terra. Good that she could now drink anyone she wanted under the table and bad in that she couldn't get drunk anymore and to anyone who had problems like Terra's, that was a bad thing. She had attempted to get drunk more than once since her evolution. That had resulted in a few things, the first being that she would never drink vodka again and the second being that elementals can throw up if they get sick enough or in her case drink enough. Not surprisingly, Orbis had been on her case for weeks after that little binge.

"Awe, no fair! You're cheating!" Kali whined pointing to the drunken bioroid who was now imitating Abe Lincoln. Riochi and Kali weren't drunk as they had a much higher tolerance then normal people and the fact that Ria had really taken a shine to Jack Daniels.

"I'm not cheating," Ria, slurred as her form shifted to match Batman of all people. Terra and Riochi blinked at the sight. There was nothing weirder then a drunken female Batman playing poker next to a dog demon, a cat alien, and an earth elemental.

Riochi sighed before gently taking the alcohol away from the machine. "I think you've had enough," he said sternly.

She batted his claw away before taking another drink. "I'll tell you (hic) when I've (hic) had enough ya silly puppy," she giggled like an idiot in a female version of Batman's voice before passing out completely. Terra just sighed, picked up the comatose Ria and tucked her into a bed.

"Boy, she sure can't hold her liquor," Kali laughed at the passed out metal girl.

Terra just shrugged. "So where are you two planning to go from here?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Riochi sat Indian style on the cot they had brought in for him to sleep in. Behind him were all his swords resting on the wall. He closed his eyes, appearing to be thinking hard. "Without you and your metallic friend, we'd still be prisoners. We owe you our freedom. So until I repay this debt, I am in your service," he said calmly. One of his swords, specifically the large black one with hook like end and the eye mark seemed to glow. The hook part was pointing up with the eye mark watching them. The mark glowed a deep blood red as the hook-like part opened and closed like an animal growling at them. Riochi growled back while his eyes turned from normal white and blue to blood red and blue as well as becoming more like slits. They growled at each other for a few moments before the sword became still and Riochi returned to normal. He looked to find two girls looking at him in curiosity. "Sorry, Dhylec has a bit of an attitude problem at times," he said sheepishly.

"Sword weirdo," Kali muttered earning a glare from the swordsman. "Well, I got nothing better to do for awhile so I guess you'll have the privilege of having me with you," the cat girl said with an enormous grin on her face. Terra just sighed with a lopsided grin on her face and took another swig of Jack Daniels.

"Arrogant fur ball," Riochi muttered, thus earning a glare, a snarl, and a pillow to the face. "Why you!" he growled before lunging at her and starting a wrestling match. Terra just sighed and flipped the TV to the Sci-fi channel, which was having a Star Wars marathon, as she ignored the match on the bed next to her. This was going to be a long night.

What will Terra do now that she has allies of sorts of her own?

Will Ria EVER choose a single personality?

Will Riochi and Kali ever get along?

Will Terra ever get drunk again?

Please Read and review, as I am more likely to update with more reviews.

AN: Sorry for shortness, schoolwork and regular work gets in the way.


	6. Stone Outlaws Crossroads

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

AN: Sorry, for the long wait, but computer problems, school, and work interfered. There is also the fact that I'm on vacation for the holidays. I hope no one will hold that against me.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 6: Crossroads

What are your plans Terra, what have you gotten yourself into this time? First, her brother shows up asking about her out of the blue, in what are most likely years and then she finally shows herself stealing an experiment comparable to Brainiac. What's this all about? I know she's not in Alaska but where is she and when will she collect on your half of the deal? This whole situation is making everyone nervous.

The Justice League is worried about the experiment falling into Lex Luther's control or worse. Robin's worried about Terra doing something extreme … again. Cyborg is nervous about what the experiment is capable of and of what was in that lab. Beast Boy is confused once more, still not understanding why Terra didn't come to us. I feel sorry for him, despite his time with the Doom Patrol and with us, he can still be such a child. He doesn't understand the things she has been through, how she's suffered over the years. However, I doubt anyone could now. Starfire is taking this the best. As far as she's concerned, Terra's free and that's all that matters. She'll come back when she's good and ready. As for me, I'm curious as to what she's going to do but not worried.

What makes me nervous is what Terra's brother wants with her. I trust that boy about as far as a normal person could throw him. It's been twelve years since they've last seen each other and now, just after the Trigon incident he appears asking questions about his sister like a concerned sibling. Right and I believe my father deserves parent of the year. I don't like this. I don't trust easily and from what I saw of Terra's memories; she'd more then likely kill him on sight. Right now, all anyone can do is wait until something breaks. I just hope we're all ready when it does.

(Normal POV)

"Are we there yet?" Kali asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"For the final time NO!" Terra yelled at the disguised Ctarl-Ctarl. They were all on a bus heading towards Jump city in the middle of November. Each of the group was dressed in a disguise, though Kali had complained to no end. Riochi didn't like it but he saw the logic in it, though he was sore about leaving his swords in the luggage compartment. Riochi was disguised like an old man due to his white hair and Kali like a Goth with hair dye and her tail wrapped around her waist to keep it hidden. Ria disguised herself as a Japanese tourist, accent and all. Terra went as a young businesswoman. All of them were sitting in the back alone, as they were the only ones on the bus since it was the middle of the night. "We'll get there when we get there," the elemental stated annoyed. 'I swear it's like dealing with children,' the blonde thought annoyed. Orbis just snickered again in the background of her mind. 'Oh shut up.'

"So what do you plan for us to do once we get to Jump City?" Riochi asked calmly though he was also annoyed by Kali's childishness. Though the swordsman was reluctant, he had to admit that joining up with Terra had been a wise choice. He had no clue about this world or the beings that inhabited it and while he was confident in his skills, he wasn't stupid. There was also the matter of his honor debt to her. If it hadn't been for her and her odd mechanical companion, he'd still be chained in that lab while those damned scientists poked and prodded his precious blades. This was an odd group so far, but a balanced one he decided. Terra was definitely a strategist and did not like running head first into a situation and had power to take on most adversaries. Ria was …odd to say the least. You would think a bioandroid would be the most stable and yet she was the most unpredictable being he had ever met. She changed personalities on the fly as quickly and randomly as the wind changes direction. Though her tech skills, computation abilities, and combat powers were all impressive, she was a wild card and caution was recommended around that one. Kali was the most predictable as she let her emotions hang out and get the better of her. However, in spite of or maybe because of that, she was a dangerous person to have as an enemy. Her ungodly strength, durability, and her barely contained temper made her a force to be reckoned with. During their fight before they got captured, she had shown a remarkable resistance to his blades, even dulling one of the weaker ones he had used. Truly a mismatched group, but he guessed he'd have to get used to it.

Terra sighed. "First order of business will be to secure the base. Next will be some information gathering. We need to know what CADMUS is up to and what they intended for that portal technology they made. We'll also have to outfit you three with proper equipment. If you're gonna be working with me, you'll need some serious gear. Then there's the issue of supplies," she mumbled as she went over it all in her head. Having these three would make things trickier but not impossible.

"Gear? Like guns and missiles and grenades and all that?" Kali asked in a manner similar to a kid at Christmas. Terra nodded absently, not realizing what she just did. The cat girl in disguise then hugged Terra in a hug that put Starfire's to shame. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed holding tight. She then felt Terra tapping her arm. "What?"

"AIR!" Terra cried, which caused the super strong girl to let go and the other two to chuckle at the scene. The quartet continued to plan and organize unaware of what was to come.

Far away in an embassy in New York where night had also fallen, Brion sat brooding about the new information his spies had delivered to him. The prince had set up spies on the Teen Titans since he knew they knew something about his sister, especially that blue-cloaked one Raven. His sister was sighted in Alaska; but had disappeared again this time with three allies it seemed and a wealth of data from CADMUS. One of her new allies was the experiment she had liberated from Lex Luther's grasp. The other two allies were unknown, only that they were once prisoners of CADMUS before Tara and the experiment rescued them. This was worrisome; Tara was no fool and didn't trust easily. Any allies she made were usually either very powerful, very useful, or both. Slade and the Titans were good examples of that, Slade was powerful and the Titans had been useful, up until both had betrayed her.

Those new allies changed the game somewhat. They made it harder for her to travel and to hide, but they also made it far more dangerous to confront her. She was dangerous enough by herself; but when factoring in the two unknowns and the experiment, it would be most assuredly be suicide facing her now. He needed to get her alone in order to have any chance with her, assuming she didn't kill him the first ten seconds they met again. From the reports he had gotten, Tara was not a forgiving person. 'You would think that after twelve years a person would let go of a grudge, of course considering what I did to her from her point of view I can't blame her. She doesn't know the real reason behind what I did twelve years ago. Of course, even if she does find out the truth there was no guarantee she'd let me live. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see,' he thought as he silently envisioned the more then likely death his sister would hand him.

Amanda Waller sighed as she sat in her office, cursing herself for bringing the Justice League into this … again. Why was it that every time they tried to create some government allied superheroes it backfired on them? The Royal Flush gang was a good example of that and in the end it was the League and Batman who had contained them and brought Ace in after she had died. Waller was concerned of what would happen if the League got a hold of the experiment. People were worried enough as it was, with something as powerful as that in their possession, it might cause some people to panic. 'Of course, considering where the experiment is now isn't that much better,' she thought ruefully.

Now one of the most powerful bioandroids in the world was in the hands of one of the worst wild cards ever known. Terra had been just another meta-human with an interesting power. Her lack of control made her unwanted but most until she met up with the Titans. Since then she had risen in the ranks of the most dangerous to an A-class threat by herself whereas the entire Justice League counted as an S-class threat all together. Superman by himself was a B-class threat due to the fact that despite his obvious power, he had well known weaknesses and all his powers were physical, limited to his own body. Terra's powers on the other hand were not limited to her body and she had no obvious weaknesses. There was also the fact the girl just got on people's nerves. The woman sighed again as she thought of how she was going to take down Terra and the experiment when the time came. This was not going to be easy.

Far away in another realm, a battle was taking place. In the dead of night, there was a veritable battalion of metal warriors facing off against some strange creatures. The metal creatures each were large, eight feet tall and about a meter wide. They had a few distinct characteristics. Their bodies were a single golden yellow color and they had large sphere shoulders and hands similar to cubical boxing gloves. Their heads were basically domes with a small square extension where the mouth would be and a small ornament on the top of their heads. Their eyes were sideways ovals with thin red lines going horizontally across them. The machines kept transforming from one form to another to attack. Their arms changed from large spiked yo-yos, to wrecking balls, to magnets for capturing, to large beam cannons. Some transformed their whole bodies into black bladed tops, others into artillery, and some into jet like forms. They kept repeating the same things in their mechanical voices. "Exterminate all life forms. Exterminate all hybrid life forms. All civilizations infesting the earth, annihilate, annihilate, such is our program. Exterminate everything," they repeated as they attacked.

There were a small number of creatures in the crowd the metallic soldiers. One of them was a man with black skin in red samurai armor. The armor was blood red and made to look like a demon's face. His battle rage seemed to have no limit as he fought the robots. Another was a woman with light blue skin and short dark blue hair. She wore dark blue baggy pants, a purple kimono like outfit with a yellow sash and lining. She had a hat with similar coloring with a strange paper talisman hanging in front of her face. Her most distinguishing feature was that her sleeves were huge; the same color as her pants, and ended in three large sharp talons each. Again battling with unmatched ferocity as her talons shifted to various weapons. There was a third, a tall man standing a decent distance away from the battle, silently watching. He too had blue skin, but he also had scythe like wings both on his back and on his head. He wore a black trench coat, pants, and boots. He wore a twisted smile as the robots converged on their two true targets.

One target was on the ground. It was a ten foot humanoid animal. It was covered dark blue fur with silver streaks similar to a tiger's stripes. It was ripped with lithe muscle just underneath the fur. It had animal like legs with clawed feet, large hand-like paws with long claws, a long fluffy tail that was a cross between a panther's and a wolf's, and a wolf like face and muzzle with large ears similar to a cat's. It wore baggy black shorts with a yellow sash and a loose fitting black vest. It's … his slit-like amber eyes narrowed as he snarled and slashed through another machination with his claws with ease. His claws glowed with a twisted light as he slashed at the relentless machines, sending a blade-like X shaped blast, taking out a row of them. He smirked and continued to fight.

The second was in the air. It was a young woman, about 5'10" looking about the age of 17. She had long iridescent dark violet hair, snow-white skin, and eyes that seemed to shimmer like jewels and change color depending on how light hit them. Her body was lithe, muscled like a fighter's, and was proportioned perfectly in all the right places. Her face was flawless and calm, despite the battle raging around her. You'd have to be brain dead to not see her supernatural elegance and beauty. Out of her back were two large black bat wings with purple flaps with a smaller matching pair sticking out of the top of her head. She wore a TIGHT form fitting leather bodysuit that covered most of her up to her lower chest, showing off her ample cleavage as well as matching high-heel boots. It was black with silver designs on it with a bat emblem on her chest area. However, just below the surface of her ethereal image was a lethalness that very few creatures, if any, could match. She snarled, showing her gleaming fangs as her wings shifted into dozens of spear-like tentacles, ripping through the robot and any other that dared to enter within range.

Despite the efforts, more machines came at the beckoning of the scythe-winged man. "Try as you might, your souls will be harvested and the burning lord will be reborn. Surrender now and accept your true calling," he said in a dark calm voice that was heard throughout the battlefield despite the carnage.

The large animal creature just growled at the man. "Oh shut up will you? No one is buying that crap you've been spewing out. Now either back off or bring it on ya trash can suckas!" he roared as he enthusiastically ripped through more robots. Despite his display, the man and those around him could see he was tiring, as this fight had gone on for the past couple hours nonstop. The same could be said for the winged girl as she too was slowing down.

'Despite my … comrade's crude speech, we cannot keep this up forever. These soldiers are endless. We must regroup,' she thought as she watched from above. 'I have no choice.' The temptress held out her hand and in a flash of light, an ancient gold key appeared. It had strange designs running down it shaft and a black jewel on the end of its handle, the Key of the Dark. She held it up and fed her power into it, causing it to react. It started to glow and then from the gemstone a beam of twisted light into the sky. The bolt of energy expanded into a massive dark gate in the sky above the battle.

However, a shot from one of the machines hit the Key, causing the stone to crack. The beam of energy started to crackle and flicker as the gate in the sky started to crack and break apart. It suddenly shattered, creating a vortex that started to draw in everything. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the man in black yelled as some of the machine soldiers were drawn in.

Feeling herself pulled in, the demon girl's wings transformed into black chains with grappling claws at the ends. They immediately latched on to the beast fighter who had his claws dug into solid stone into order to keep from flying off. However, the rock was starting to crack and break. "Oh crap," he muttered before it broke and both of them went into the twisted and broken gate. Twisting, turning, tumbling inside the vortex of energy the two tumbled. Blackness covered their sight as both lost consciousness.

The bestial fighter was the first to wake up with the demoness's transformed wings were still clamped onto his torso. The first thing he noticed was that he ached all over. 'Whoa, what a trip,' he thought sluggishly as he slowly shook off his lightheadedness. He then noticed it was cold, very cold. He also noticed that the front side of his body was wet. He was lying down in snow. The large furred being slowly got up his whole body hurting. His vision was blurred badly, but he could make out the shapes of the chains and followed them to the black and silver blur that was his female companion. She seemed to be worse then he was. He walked over on all fours, finding that more stable then two, towards her, picked her up, and placed her on his back. The only reason he wasn't freezing in his shorts and vest was due to his fur. His breath was visible as he looked around the area he was in. It was a forested place, covered in fresh powdered snow that was also falling gently to the ground. Not far from him was a road with a green and white road sign next to it. "Jump City; city limits."

Who will catch Terra and her new friends first if anyone?

What is Brion planning and what is the truth behind Terra's banishment?

Who were those creatures and what was the fighting about?

Who was the dark man and who or what is the burning lord?

More to come after the holidays. Merry Christmas.


	7. Stone Outlaws Searching

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 7: Searching

This is not good. My power is drained from using a Key of the Dark and from fighting that madman and his robots and now we're both stuck out here in the middle of Satan knows where. By the infernal pit, everything hurts; my head hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, even my wings hurt all four of them. I'm so tired, barely able to stay conscious. I need to feed on someone … anyone! I would gladly drain anyone right about now; even a measly old human would taste good right about now. Maybe Alex then? No, what am I thinking? If I feed on him then we'll be even more vulnerable to that lunatic. I'd be in no shape to much of anything even if I had a decent "meal". Besides, he can move while I can't.

Damn it, why is it so cold and white everywhere? Snow? There is no snow in this part of Demon World. That means that we made it to the Mortal Realm. At least something went right. Heh, the Elders would have a fit if they knew of me retreating, to this plane of all places. Mom and Dad wouldn't mind though, Dad lived in this plane for years building his great power and mom, heh, she said this plane was far more interesting then home. In any case, we need to find shelter and … food before Jedah and his little metal pets find us on this plane. Huh? What's that? I sense humans … a lot of humans, a city then. There's also something else … I sense two half demons, some creatures that feel similar to humans but aren't, and some that don't feel like humans at all. Wait; is that …the power of the Dark? I thought no darkstalkers had entered this plane for years as it was decreed forbidden by the Elders. Perhaps we may find allies on this plane or at least lunch.

(Normal POV)

Terra sat and watched as Ria linked with her main computer in her fortress, looking for targets for her new "team" to hit. She needed more intelligence on why CADMUS was experimenting with portal technology and what they planned to do with it. Orbis Terrarum was worried about this, especially after the Justice Lords incident. In that instance, alternate versions of the core founding members of the Justice League had come to this dimension and had tried to "correct" the problems here the same way they did on their own world. Basically taking it over and violently subduing any resistance, even resorting to murder when they felt it was necessary, which seemed to be often. They had failed when the Justice League made a deal with Lex Luthor who had created a device to strip the Justice League of their powers. Instead the device was used on the Justice Lords and they were immediately incarcerated. During that incident, there was a portal between the dimensions that was opened several times. During those times, Orbis had made contact with her counterpart and was shocked and scared at what she learned. The counter Earth had been completely enslaved by the Justice Lords, its people beaten and their spirit broken. They would suffer for even the tiniest of law infringement and freedom was reduced to a mere mockery of what it was. It was basically a Brady Bunch totalitarian hell. After the portals were closed and she lost contact with her counterpart, Orbis had been paranoid of something like that happening again hence she called in Terra and her three allies to look into it.

"Any luck XP?" Terra asked the bioandroid. Ria had taken the code name XP as it was simple and most of their enemies would refer to her as that anyway. It made more sense then Red in any case as she could alter her coloring at will.

"Negative captain. My readings show nothing. I will widen the search," the metal girl said in a perfect imitation of Lieutenant Spock, hell she even copied the ears. Terra just sighed, she was actually getting used to this and that scared her. At least Ria hadn't copied Scottie … yet.

"So any news yet?" Kali asked walking up. The feline had just come from the highly modified gym Terra had set up for them and thus was wearing only shorts, sneakers, a towel over her shoulders, a tight tank top, and specialized training weights on her arms, legs, tail, and torso. The weights not only weighed 500lbs each, but they also acted as restraining devices that made it hard for the wearer to move. Slade had originally designed them to hold down either Starfire or Cyborg but never got the chance. Kali had claimed them as her personal exercise equipment and had said something about making them heavier later. No one had argued with her.

"Not much. The data we acquired from the lab was heavily encrypted; it'll be awhile before we can decode it. Until then we have no leads on CADMUS and why they were experimenting with portals. Where's Riochi?" Terra absently asked.

The cat girl snorted. "How should I know where sword boy is? He could go jump in a lake for all I care," she stated arrogantly.

"At least I would be cleaner then you. I thought cats cleaned themselves on a daily basis, but you seem to do the opposite. I'm surprised we haven't been discovered from your stench," Riochi said as he walked into the main room, all his swords present and accounted for.

"What did you say mutt-face?" the Ctarl-Ctarl snarled as she took an aggressive stance.

"Knock it off you two. We have bigger problems like how we're going to get more information on CADMUS?" Terra said before another argument erupted. Their arguments were similar to Raven and Beast Boy's but they sometimes got a little violent. True they did work it out half the time, but it was usually better to diffuse them before that.

"Well, who else knows about can bus?" Kali asked as she turned away from the half demon swordsman.

"It's CADMUS, and other then the Justice League and the Government, there isn't anyone. I do have a possible contact on the inside of the League, but getting a hold of him might be a problem." Terra explained.

Before any of them could say anything, the large black sword on Riochi's back, Dhylec, started to pulse with a strange dark glow. The eye mark glowed red as the sword seemed to growl. Riochi brought it to bear as they all stared at it. Kali was the first to break the silence. "What the hell is that creepy sword of yours doing now?" she asked as she backed away. Truthfully, Kali didn't understand much about magic, demons, spirits, and things of that sort, just enough to know to be extremely cautious around them. Riochi's swords just freaked her out, especially the large one he was holding now. That thing just gave her the feeling of a predator watching her, just waiting to cut her down for its next meal. Of course, that shark sword of his wasn't much better as it could actually talk but was usually asleep and never said much beyond "num-nums" and "snackers" in the short time she had been around it. You can guess what it meant considering it was a sword with a working shark mouth, complete with teeth. His other swords weren't so bad, but they still gave her the creeps.

Riochi ignored her for a moment as he concentrated on his blade. "It's reacting to something … something with power similar to its own," he said in a slightly confused manner.

"Another sword?" Terra asked interested. She knew that sword he held was powerful and dangerous, even to her. If there was another one out there like it then they had to get it first.

Riochi shook his head. "No, not another sword. Something or someone with a power source that is identical to Dhylec's. Whatever it is, it's in the city and getting closer to our location," he said seriously.

Terra silently cursed. This was one of the reasons she traveled alone, it was much harder to account for all possibilities of being tracked with more people. Oh well, deal with it now and curse later. "All right then, suit up and we'll head topside to intercept whatever is coming towards us before it reaches our base. This is a stealth mission, so try to keep things quiet. We don't need the Titans or anyone else finding out we're in this city. Let's move out!" she ordered as all four headed to don their armor.

Each of them donned a type of armor, all of them of similar design. Terra wore a suit identical to the one that was blasted off by Slade minus her guns, which she still had to reclaim from Titan's Tower sooner or later. Riochi wore a similar suit of black armor but with solid red outlining it instead of gold and instead of the stone symbol on his chest he had a sword symbol with the blade pointing up. He had metal holsters that clamped onto each of his swords, making it easy to draw them as needed, as well as a helmet identical to Terra's with his silver hair flowing out the back. His helmet had an extra feature, it could open up somewhat to allow him to hold a sword in his mouth if he chose, though few situations required him to do that. Kali was also in a black suit, with the outline being dark green. Her suit and helmet morphed as she did so it allowed her to use her animal form if needed. Like Riochi, her hair flowed out the back and was in a tight braid with a large blade ring with the handle being where her hair was tied. It weighed about 50lbs but was nothing to her and was one more weapon she liked to have despite preferring guns to blades. Kali's suit had a number of guns, explosives, and such built into it, making it heavier then the others but was fine for her. The most notable feature was the double-barreled, beam-gatling guns on each of her arms. Again, adding to the weight that would immobilize anyone else who didn't have her immense strength. Her symbol was a circular targeting symbol. Ria also wore an identical black armored suit, outlined with silver instead of gold. Actually she didn't wear it as much as assimilated it. It was the same as Terra's but sported a pair of thrusters on her back that XP added on another of her weird whims. Her symbol was stylized, silver X. All and all, they all looked similar, like a swat team or specialized force.

In the damp warehouse, two figures could be seen in the darkened light. Well, actually three, but the third was a dried up corpse so he didn't really count. One figure was decidedly female with two bat wings sticking out her back with a similar pair sticking out the top of her head. The other figure was a boy, about 6'1" with back-length spiky, dark blue hair with white stripes similar to a tiger's stripes. He had amber slit-like eyes, fangs, and large claw like hands and feet. He had fur with a similar pattern to his hair covering his forearms, lower legs, part of his chest, and part of his back where a long semi-fluffy tail extended from. Both were sitting up against some crates, looking tired and cold. The female was dead asleep while the guy was half awake and trying to fight unconsciousness. However, he snapped to full attention for a very brief when he sensed a power of the Dark coming towards them. 'Damn, old blue butt followed us. Well, if he wants a fight, he'll get one. Bring it on!' he thought as he wobbly got up and took a fighting stance.

Riochi took point as the four black armored fighters moved through the docks towards a specific warehouse. XP and Terra flanked him with Kali bringing up the rear. In the darkness, away from most of the lights of the city, only the highlights of their suits could seen, making them look like neon ghosts. They came to the door only to find someone or something had already gone in. Terra made a count with her fingers and when it reached zero all of them quickly headed inside, ready to take on whatever was in there. They stopped when they saw a teenage boy with animal like features standing in a battle stance, barely, and an unconscious young woman behind him with bat wings sticking out of her back and head. "Well, this is unexpected," Riochi said calmly as he lowered Dhylec and stared at what he assumed was a Dark One judging by how his sword was reacting to him. His was voice was distorted to sound metallic and almost unrecognizable but there was just enough of his original to tell who it was.

"I don't know (pant) who you weirdoes are (pant) but you're not taking me (pant) back to that nutcase (pant) without a fight," he rasped, barely able to stay awake and standing. The fight against the Hutzil had lasted for hours and he hadn't had anything to eat or any real chance to rest since then. Hell, he couldn't even see clearly. All he saw were four black shapes outlined in gold, silver, green, or red.

There were a few moments of silence before XP spoke up. "Danger, Teen Titans approaching. Estimated time of arrival, 10 minutes," she said in a metallic voice that was distorted even more by the helmet.

"Damn," Terra swore under her breath as she quickly thought the situation over. Before anyone could do anything, she lifted a rock behind the barely conscious boy and smacked him in the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. "Riochi, grab the guy and I'll get the girl. XP, locate the nearest entrance to the sewer. Leave the corpse, it's of no use and will confuse the Titans. We need to leave and pronto," the elemental ordered as she hoisted the unconscious batgirl over her shoulder while Riochi did the same for the guy.

"You can't be serious! I am not going into a stinking sewer! Do you have any idea what's down there or how long it would take me to get the smell out of my fur?" Kali complained as they headed outside, her armored tail lashing around in indignation at the thought of going down there.

"It'd be an improvement," Riochi muttered as he quietly headed outside, the form of the unconscious boy not hampering him in the least. Kali just glared at him from under her helmet, tempted to shoot him in the back, while XP giggled and Terra sighed. They found a large grate leading into the underground maze that was the city's sewer system. 'I think I agree with the fuzz ball from hell on this one,' he thought dimly as some of the smells hit his enhanced nose.

Terra sighed again, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Look, which would you rather have, put up with a smell for a short time and require a bath when we get back to base, or blow our cover and have every damn super powered freak on our backs by morning?" she said dangerously.

All three looked at each other before XP answered for them. "High ho, high ho, it's off to the sewer we go," she sang lightly before jumping into the opened grate. Riochi jumped in followed by a reluctant Kali and lastly by Terra who closed the grate before anyone noticed.

The Titans arrived at the warehouse district fifteen minutes after getting a strange call about a bat woman riding on a large wolf creature being seen in the area. Each of them took a different area to search while Starfire and Raven searched from the air. So far they had found nothing until Beast Boy's voice came over the communicator. "Guys, get over here quick! There's something you gotta see!" he cried. The Titans reconvened at Beast Boy's location and were shocked by what they found. It was a corpse of a worker on the docks, a simple janitor, or what was left of him. His body looked shriveled up, his skeleton showing through the loose skin. His eyes were white, completely blank, his skin an albino white, and his hair a very faded brown color. The man had been 32, in his prime and yet this guy looked like he had died from some horrible disease and yet he still had a strange smile etched on his cold face.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, barely able to even look at the body.

Cyborg silently scanned the corpse with a grim expression on his face. It became even grimmer as he saw what his scanner picked up, or rather what it didn't pick up. "Whoever or whatever did this drained this guy dry of all his blood and most of his bodily fluids. The point of entry seems be on his neck," he said, pointing to the exact area where strange bite marks could be seen.

"Ah! Vampires!" Beast Boy screamed as he darted behind Cyborg.

Raven just scowled at him before kneeling over the stiff body, raising a hand as if to feel it but not touching it. "No … this wasn't done by a vampire. Whatever did this also drained this man of his life force. It basically drained his body dry and ate his soul for dessert," Raven said darkly. Starfire gasped while Beast boy gulped nervously. This was all they needed, first Brion, then Terra, and now this.

Robin scowled. He had done murder cases before in Gothem, but ones like this were rare, in fact he had never had a murder case like this before. "Beast Boy, sniff around and see what you can pick up." The green boy saluted before changing into a green blood hound, sniffing over the entire area of the warehouse. He transformed back to normal, with a sad and confused look on his face. "Well?"

Beast Boy sighed before telling his teammates what he had found. "There were six people here, not including … um," he trailed motioning to the corpse. "One smelled of cat and wolf at the same time, the second was female and smelled of demon," he explained. Ever since the Trigon incident, he had never forgotten the smell that had come off the creature and was likely to never forget it. "The other four's smells were fainter, covered up somewhat. One was metallic, another smelled of dog, the third smelled of cat and gun oil, and the last … the last smelled like Terra," he said dejectedly. Robin and Cyborg just scowled at this new information, Starfire just shook her head in disbelief, and Raven's eyes just narrowed as all of them wondered what was going on now.

Who or what were those two creatures?

Who is Jedah and what does he want with them?

What will the Titans do now that they suspect Terra is back in town?

What are the Justice League, CADMUS, and Brion up to?

AN: If anyone can think of good code names for Kali, Riochi, and the two Darkstalkers I'd be glad to hear them. Also, if I get enough reviews, I'll consider putting up a special bonus of sorts at the end of this story. To find out you'll just have to read and review. Later.


	8. Stone Outlaws Darkstalkers

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 8: Darkstalkers

I don't like this. Terra's back in town and is somehow connected to this strange murder. Who or what could've drained that man and what is her connection to it? Did she do it herself somehow, did she try to stop it, or did she just let it happen? What were those other scents and what do they mean? The metallic one is more then likely the XP experiment but what were the other four? A cat/wolf thing, a dog creature, a cat thing related to guns, and a female demon; what's the connection? We have too many questions and not enough answers.

With Terra in town we need to stay on our guard. Beast Boy's acting depressed again. I feel sorry for him but he needs to get over her and concentrate on what's going on. Cyborg at least is working on our defenses, but I can tell he's worried too. Raven seems worried though she's not showing it, though about what I'm not sure. Whether it's about what did that to the man or Terra's involvement I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to her later about it. Starfire is worried that Terra was captured or a victim of whatever killed the guy, but I seriously doubt it. First and foremost, Terra's a survivor and can and has endured things that would break other people easily. Second, she's not alone anymore she at least has the experiment under her control. They other creatures I don't know about but we should probably consider them dangerous as well.

I don't want to have to call the Justice League on this. For one, Bruce would never let me forget it and two it may escalate this into a guerilla war against Terra or worse, an upheaval. I could call all official and honorary Titans if needed, but I'm not sure if they'd be any real help against a force like Terra. Not only that but we have some thing running around draining people dry. Whether or not it's in league with Terra is another thing to consider. If she is involved then she is an accomplice if not the cause. I don't like this … any of it.

(Normal POV)

Brion sat with a grim look on his face. His sister had returned to Jump City as expected but she had more allies now, five in all, and all of them were practically unknown to him. Worse yet was that the Titans were on high alert with the Justice League and CADMUS standing by. Also there were the rumors that certain underworld forces were mobilizing around Jump City as well, including Ra's Al Ghul as well as the Brotherhood of Evil. There were also reports of strange robots making their way towards the Jump City from all over the world. Jump City was going to be a battle ground soon.

The boy sighed as his thoughts drifted to nearly 13 years ago. Memories of his parents and his … sister came forth. He remembered lesson after lesson in etiquette, politics, and history. He remembered his stern but kind parents, to him at least. The boy also remembered the cruelty he observed done to his sister. The long nights holding her while she cried to sleep, crying for her mother to comfort her instead of her brother. He also remembered finding out what they were planning to do to his little sister. The prince now wondered if he had done the right thing all those years ago. Would the fate she would had been any better then the hell she had gone through in life? The boy didn't know, but he was sure that she deserved to know the truth at least. It had taken him years to begin tracking her once he was able to, only to find nothing until he started looking for a girl that went by the name of Terra instead of Tara Markov. It saddened him that she had abandoned her given name for her namesake but it didn't surprise him. Given the situation, he would've been surprised if she had kept the name Tara. He was so close to her now, but he had never expected a situation like this. The prince sighed as he silently vowed to tell his sister the truth even if it killed him, which it just may be considering how pissed-off his sister would be when she saw him for the first time in twelve years.

Shiva Aensland Maximof woke slowly. The last thing she remembered was ambushing that human and draining him dry as fast as possible. Her hunger was sated, part of it anyway, for the time being. Vampire/succubus hybrid slowly got up as she inspected her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a mortal medical room. 'Did some mortals find us and take us to their healers?' she thought confused. Usually mortals would attempt to kill darkstalkers on sight instead of helping them. So, why was she in a bed with her wounds dressed and, she finally noticed, a couple packs of blood in a cooler sitting next to her? 'Perhaps Alex found allies?' she thought as she picked up one of the packs, ripped it open, and started to drink. 'Oh yes, it may be just some pathetic human blood, but right now I don't care,' she thought as she emptied all the packets in few minutes. After she had her fill, the demoness got up and left infirmary she was in.

Shiva wandered the halls until a door near her opened and out came a humanoid female cat-like creature. The hybrid immediately went into a defensive stance despite her injuries protesting. The cat didn't have the feel of a demon on her but the bat winged darkstalker didn't want to take any chances. The cat just stared at her for a few moments before breaking into a wide Cheshire grin. "It's about time you got up. You're boyfriend was worried when you didn't wake up. Come on, let's meet the others before all the popcorn chicken is gone!" she said enthusiastically as she grabbed the surprised demoness and dragged her to the living room.

When she entered she was surprised to see her comrade, Alex Talbain, was just fine and was apparently finishing off the popcorn chicken that the feline had mentioned. Shiva smile in spite of herself, they had been chased down, beaten by machines, violently thrown into another realm, and were captured by some very strange people and yet he still seemed to smile with just a little food. She envied him sometimes for being able to take pleasure in the simplest of things. Having been raised in demon aristocracy, she at first couldn't understand such things. Shaking her head she scanned the room and was surprised at what she found. Along with the cat creature next to her, there was also a metallic female, just as advanced or more so then the Hutzil, an earth elemental of all things, and a half demon who was holding Dhylec! 'Fate is truly a funny thing. I and Alex fled to this realm hoping for sanctuary and we run into the new wielder of the blade of the Dark as well as an entity that has been extinct for I don't know how long,' she thought to herself amused.

Alex looked up to see his friend up and walking around. "Hey Shiva, good to see you're all right. You did a number on yourself from using that key thing. Come on over and grab a wing, its honey barbeque," he said before eating some more of the KFC they had gotten earlier.

"I have our hosts to thank for that my friend," she said before turning to Terra and Riochi who were now looking at her. "We are in your debt," she said politely.

Terra, who sat in a pair of shorts and tank top at a work station, sighed and nodded. "My name is Terra, that's Ria Crimson, or XP, Riochi Higurashi also known as Ronin, and you've met Kali Marino AKA Furor. It's been a week since we found both of you. Your friend Alex woke up yesterday and explained that it was you who drained that guy. He also said you could explain what was going on better then him," the elemental said calmly as she studied the darkstalker.

Shiva sighed before sitting down to begin her tale. These people had helped her and right now she had nothing to lose by telling them where she and her friend had come from. "Alex and I are from the Makai, or Demon Realm as it is commonly called. My full name is Shiva Aensland Maximof and my parents are the current rulers of the realm. Recently though, a type of invasion has started. You see, years ago there was a demon by the name of Jedah who sought to unite all the souls in the realm into one being to "purify and bring peace to Makai". To do this, he created literally a fetus of a god and sought to unite all souls to it and himself. My parents as well as Alex's parents and other darkstalkers fought and worked to prevent this and succeeded. It was thought Jedah was killed but apparently he wasn't. He's recently returned and is just as insane as before. He is now collecting souls to resurrect a powerful being called Pyron. Pyron appeared years before my birth and set to scorch the land. Many fought him but none were able to defeat him as he was made of pure burning energy, thus making physical attacks useless along with most types of energy attacks. No one knows where Pyron came from or what he really was. All anyone really knew was that he attempted to destroy the planet," she recounted solemnly.

"How was he stopped?" Riochi asked curiously, still holding Dhylec with one hand.

"Ironically, it was that very sword you hold that was his downfall. A Dampier monk by the name of Donovan used that sword in unison with his spiritual and dark powers. He struck the destroyer and he collapsed onto himself. Little is known of what happened to him afterwards. Some say he died of exhaustion, others that he retired, but these are only rumors. Tell me, how is it you came across Dhylec?" the hybrid asked as she looked at the half demon sword hunter.

The white haired young man looked at the large black sword for a moment before turning back towards the group. The sword gave no reaction so he took that as a yes. "I came across Dhylec some time ago. A young woman named Anita was in possession of it at the time. Most expressionless person I've ever come across. As soon as I laid eyes on Dhylec I knew I had to be the one to wield it. I demanded that she hand it over. To this day I still don't know why she just up and gave it to me so freely. I'll never forget the look in her eyes though, as piercing as any demons and as cold and hard as any steel. In any case, what does this Pyron creature have to do with Jedah?" he asked as he broke out of his memories.

Shiva sighed tiredly, so Alex took over. "Jedah came back and got this wacky idea of bringing Pyron back and fusing with him in order to "purify" Makai. He thinks he's the savior of Makai, I think he's a few cards short of a full deck. In any case, Jedah by himself wouldn't be too much of a problem. The real problem is that he somehow convinced the Hutzil to work for him," the werewolf/cat person hybrid explained casually.

"The what-sill?" Kali asked confused.

Shiva sighed and took it from there. "The Hutzil. They are a horde of ancient robots that can transform and adapt to any combat situation. Whenever a civilization reaches its peak, they appear like a time bomb. They wipe out everything. Every last trace of the civilization is wiped clean from the face of the Earth. They've appeared before, during the coming of Pyron and apparently aided him until the end when they turned on him. Pyron destroyed many of them, including one that was as large as a castle. After that they seemed to disappear though no one is quite sure why. The Hutzil tend to attack en masse and are relentless. That is why Alex and I were so injured, we had to fight wave after wave of them. Having no choice, I used a Key of the Dark to take us to this realm. However the key was damaged and moreover I lost it on the journey here. It is also likely that we were not the only ones transported to this realm. Alex was able to make it to the city and to a warehouse where I was finally able to grab a bite as it were," she said with a small chuckle. "So will you help us?" she asked calmly thought with a slight tinge of worry in it.

Terra sighed for a moment before answering. "Yes. If this Jedah character succeeds then it sounds like we'll all be screwed. So I guess you and Alex are now part of the team. We'll get you two rooms as well as proper gear and code names. Once we do that we'll see what we can do about Jedah," Terra said as she was already running through all this in her mind. This Jedah was just like Trigon, he threatened everyone including her. If she could stop him before he succeeded then she was preventing quite a few future problems for herself. Getting two new members out of the deal would just be a nice bonus.

"Thank you. I think I should tell you, as a vampire/succubus hybrid, I need to feed on equal amounts of blood, souls, pain, pleasure, and various types of dreams to survive. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Shiva asked cautiously. These people may be the only ones to help her and Alex against Jedah and the last thing she wanted to do was have them repelled by her feedings.

Terra sat calmly, her face as still as the stones she controlled. It was silent for a moment before their unofficial leader spoke. "To be honest, no I don't. Food is food and people are food to you. You're only doing what you need to in order to survive and trust me, I know how that is. Besides, I've gotten more then my share of dirty looks from vegetarians for just eating a ham sandwich," Terra explained as she faintly remembered all the times Beast Boy bothered her just because she liked to eat ribs like Cyborg. It always bothered her that almost all of the animals he turned into were meat eaters but he never touched the stuff. Oh well, his loss.

"And because you're not human yourself," Shiva accused confidently. Terra just scowled at her slightly but didn't say anything. "I knew it. You're an elemental; I could sense it as soon as I walked in. You do very well in hiding it but I've had a lot of practice. Why do you stay in that false form even in your own lair?" she asked curiously. Most demons held disguises, hell she did it herself, but why retain a false form in the safety of her own home and around those who were your allies?

"I've been wondering that too. I knew you weren't human from your smell, so what do you really look like?" Kali asked as she got up close. Everyone was now looking at her expectantly.

Terra silently cursed herself but she figured she might as well show them. They already knew she wasn't human and they were her allies now. If they were to work together then trust was needed for them to succeed. So for the first time in a long while, she let her facade drop. Truth be told; it wasn't easy letting her guard down in front of those she had only known for a short time. However it felt so damn good not to have to keep up the image of being human. She never realized how much effort and energy went into maintaining that image near constantly until she didn't have to anymore. Smooth polished shale and sandstone replaced her skin, thin flowing crystal replaced her hair, and finally her eyes changed. The white was replaced by white marble, the pupils black marble, and the irises were replaced the sapphire. Her clothes stayed the same as she hadn't made them. Clothes she made from earth changed when she did, normal clothes did not. Terra sighed, the full change had only taken a moment but the relief she felt was going to last for some time. It was like finally releasing a muscle that you didn't know you were holding in place and letting it rest. She looked up to see blank and stunned reactions on all of them.

"You know, I think you look better like this," Alex said breaking the silence in the room. Terra just blinked at him for a moment, not expecting that answer.

"He's right you know, if you were to take just the right pose and a change of clothes you would be a work of art more than worthy of any Makai lord's home," Shiva purred with a smile. The others nodded and snickered as Terra blushed ruby, and when I say blushed ruby, I don't mean her cheeks changed color, I mean the area around her cheeks literally changed into red polished ruby. It seemed that Terra was already starting to get used to and more at ease with her new team.

"Tell me, why did you keep up that disguise for so long?" Riochi asked as he looked her over. He had never seen a true elemental before, but then again they had been extinct for some time.

Terra shook her head, uncomfortable with this but knew that if any of her plans were to work in the future that she needed their help and therefore needed to earn their trust. "It's … a reflex action more then anything. Other then you five, I've only ever shown this form to one other and as far as I can tell she's keeping quiet about it. Most don't know elementals even existed, let alone that I am one and I want to keep it that way. Better for them to think I'm just a weak meta-human then a powerful elemental," the crystal haired girl explained. They all nodded, agreeing with her reason for the deception.

Far away on the other side of the world, the scythe-winged demon savior Jedah waited patiently for the reports from the Hutzil in a Zen garden created by humans. These humans were far different then the ones in Makai. For one, they weren't as panicky or afraid of the supernatural and for another it seemed some of them had gained unusual abilities. It also seemed that this world had become infested with aliens from other worlds, living on this planet as if they belong here. Ha, what foolishness. None of that would do at all. So along with Makai, he would do this world a favor and purify it as well. He reached down and snapped off a cherry blossom from a tree, fingering it in his hand. 'Soon, this world and the Makai shall be purified and peace shall come to both worlds. It is my duty and my right,' he thought with malicious glee as the blossom in his hand withered, died, and disintegrated into dust. This was the fate of everything once he had his way. It was inevitable.

AN: For those of you wondering, I'm basing the Darkstalkers off the anime first, the comics second, and the games last with my own changes mixed in here and there. Also, in case you're wondering Kali's code name, Furor, means chaos, violent anger, and or intense excitement. I thought that would fit her nicely. Please read and review.

What is the truth about Terra's banishment and Brion's involvement with it?

What were the King and Queen planning for Terra?

Will Jump City become a battle ground for a multi-way war?

What is Jedah planning and what will happen if he succeeds?

Will all hell break loose … again? (Probably)


	9. Stone Outlaws Operation

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 9: Operation

This is too sweet! Me and Shiva lucked out big time when we landed in this realm, though I could do without all the snow in my fur. Terra and her group are cool, though that rock to the head thing was kinda cheap. Kali's fun though a little trigger happy. Riochi's all right, though he could loosen up a bit. Ria's just nuts but I like her anyway. Terra should relax though. I don't know jack about elementals, but I'm pretty sure that little fissures in the body of an earth elemental is generally not a good thing. Aw well, at least she's in her real form and not that false human one, though that isn't bad looking either. In either case I'm glad we ran into her and her three buddies.

She's hooking us up with some sweet gear like armor and guns and stuff. With that we can go to town on that blue baboon and his metal moron army. They're also helping us find a way home. I hope Shiva's parents and mine are all right. That over grown blueberry is relentless when it comes to gathering souls. I still say he's a nut job with a superiority complex, but that asshole can fight. Of course if he does do anything to our parents, I'm going to rip those wings off his wings and shove them so far up his ass that he'll choke on them!

(Normal POV)

Terra looked over the data again for about the twentieth time while trying to find a faster way to decode it. No such luck. She was in her rock form, finding it easier to think this way without having to keep up an image. Plus she could pull all-nighters like this without having to worry about consequences. It didn't help her though, as so far all they had gotten was figures and numbers about portals. There was nothing like how to create or use them, no reports, no journals, nothing! It seemed they had encrypted those the heaviest. 'Smart move. It buys them time to find the data before it can be put to use.' She snarled at the screen, a habit she was unconsciously picking up from Kali who did so whenever she was annoyed with something. 'Decrypting this is taking too long. With Jedah out there and the Titans and Justice League breathing down my neck, we can't waste any more time. We need the information from this data now; the trick is to figure out how to decrypt it. There has to be someone who knows CADMUS' security and how it works,' the elemental thought as she leaned back in her chair. A thought popped into her head as she recounted the many encounters of the Justice League with CADMUS. The crystal haired girl quickly brought up a video file of a news report and played it until she got the image she wanted. Terra smiled as a plan started to form. She hit the communicator on her computer. "Terra to all Outlaws, report to the briefing room immediately, we have mission," she said as she looked at the image of a heavy set black woman in blue business clothes named Amanda Waller.

It was storming outside in Gothem. Amanda Waller, director of CADMUS was working late in their latest home base. The loss of that data from the research lab near Ruby had been a major blow against the organization. Now she had to try and make up for it or else the government would cut their funding. Their past screw-ups didn't help matters either, especially this latest one with Terra attaining experiment XP02956 and using it to raid their own lab. They had tried to convince the president that their organization was necessary, that the Justice League would turn on them, but the fact was that the League saved lives on a daily basis while they had only endangered them. Their latest project had them working on trans-dimensional travel. If a world where the Justice Lords were created, what CADMUS thought was going to happen here; then there must be a world where CADMUS had prevailed instead. So far they had found nothing in any other world that would help them destroy or at least compete with the League. 'We need to hit pay dirt or else we're done for,' she thought miserably as she typed. However, her thoughts were cut short when the lights started to flicker and suddenly everything went black.

**This is XP to Terra, all power has been cut. Target is on floor five in the northwest wing, room 537.**

**Confirmed. All right, all units report in. Ronin?**

**I await your signal.**

**Blood Rose?**

**I stand ready.**

**Ravage, Furor?**

**I'm pumped! Locked and loaded! Gimme a target!**

**All right then. Outlaws move out with the operation.**

Waller looked around, suddenly afraid. Their power was independent of the city and shouldn't go out …unless someone turned it off on purpose. No alarms, no primary communications, and apparently the backup hadn't kicked in yet. She immediately ran to the wall and opened a panel, grabbing a powerful laser rifle that was designed to go up against meta-humans. Before she could reach her cell phone to contact someone, an explosion rang out from outside the facility just as the backup power kicked in. Waller immediately went for the intercom. "What's happening?" she yelled.

"We're being attacked by two meta humans from the south entrance. One is a bestial type and the other is unknown but using a massive amount of firearms. We need backup in Sector 13! I repeat, we need … oh no … NO STOP!" There was an explosion heard through the device before a new metallic sounding voice came through. "HAHAHA! That's right run! Come on punks, I got a lot of ammo to use up!" it yelled as more explosions and gunfire was heard.

Waller paled. 'I knew this day would come. The meta-humans are attempting to wipe out CADMUS,' she thought as she turned to leave the base when a second transmission came through the communicator.

"Alert! Alert! Two more meta-humans have been spotted attacking the East entrance. One is using some weird swords while the other is ripping up the landscape! We need all available personal immediately! I repeat all available personal in Sector 7! Please come …" the soldier was interrupted by another metallic sounding voice that seemed to be calling out an attack of some sort. "Wind Scar!" After that was the sound of many soldiers dying from an energy blast of some sort.

The director of the government agency was worried beyond belief. 'This is a disaster! How were we taken by surprise so badly?' she thought as she ran through the hall to try and escape before the meta-humans got to her. The director knew that since they were attacking as far away from her as possible that gave her time to escape until a thought crossed her mind. They had been caught unawares due to the power going out, most likely by sabotage. 'If they had sabotaged it, then why are they attacking from the outside … unless … oh crap,' she realized what was going on just as a flurry of black colored tentacles erupted from the shadows and ensnared the heavy set woman as well as silencing her.

Out of the shadows appeared a lithe young female in black armor outlined in royal purple with a strange rose like symbol on her chest. Despite her black helmet, there were two bat-like wings sticking out the top of her head. The tentacles that now held the director appeared to emerge from the woman's back and held her tightly, lifting her from the floor. The black woman watched as part of the helmet retracted showing a pair of delicate rose colored lips that were grinning, showing off fanged teeth. This just made the director squirm, much to the amusement of her captor. Before Waller had a chance to think, the female went forward and kissed her full on the lips. However, this wasn't a kiss of passion or kindness, this kiss was lethal. The director of CADMUS could feel her mind, her energy, her soul being drained away into this thing. As she nearly lost consciousness, the connection was suddenly broken.

Shiva, AKA Blood Rose, looked annoyed at who interrupted her … dinner. She had been thrown to the side by someone, very rudely at that. Though she had obtained the information that Terra required, she had also been instructed to simply take Waller out so as to not leave any witnesses. Said victim was now on the floor, unconscious but alive, barely. In between her and Blood Rose was a young woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a tight white leotard outfit with long sleeves and gloves. 'Powergirl. This should be interesting,' Shiva thought amused as her helmet closed up again.

The Supergirl clone glared at the assailant who had attacked Waller. She had been ordered to retrieve the director and get her out of here safely. When she finally got to her she found this weird meta-human kissing her … and draining her life away it seems. This was a new meta-human that they had no files on. Great. Before she could think more on it, the armored meta-human came right her with incredible speed. The wings on her back that had once been the tentacles had morphed into jets, accelerating her right at the clone.

The bat winged fighter attacked with precise strikes with her feet, hands, and with her wings. Blocking each strike as best she could, Powergirl retaliated with her own attacks. Blood Rose blocked with her wings, angling them so that the punches slid to the side and avoiding taking the full force behind them. The darkstalker just grinned underneath her helmet before letting loose her attack. "Soul Flare!" she called, sending a blast of demonic bat shaped energy, blasting Powergirl through the wall and into the open air. The clone was pissed and went flying right at the demoness, intending to make her pay. However, try as she might she couldn't land a decent hit on the bat-girl. Keeping her wings transformed into jets helped her maneuver far better then Powergirl could. However, it was difficult for Blood Rose to do any major damage as the clone was highly resistant to physical attacks. The two exchanged blows in mid air, Blood Rose hitting repeatedly to do damage while Powergirl kept trying to get a good hit but wasn't having any luck as she was too fast and kept deflecting every punch. During the fight, Blood Rose was contacted by Terra.

Blood Rose, what's your status? Did you get the info?

She responded to the communication, though no sound left her helmet. "I was able to get the info but I was interrupted by Powergirl. Waller is still alive, barely. Right now I'm taking on the clone. What are your orders?" she said as ducked underneath another punch and landed a powerful kick right to the blonde's gut.

We have what we need. Finish the fight and fall back. Everyone head to the rendezvous point. We'll just get Waller another time. Terra out.

Blood Rose flew back away from Powergirl, surprising the blue eyed girl. "We will finish this another time. Until then," she said calmly, her voice distorted by the helmet. "Twilight Shower!" she called out as dozens of multicolored energy bats came flying out of her wings.

Reacting on instinct, Powergirl crossed her arms over her face to shield her self as she was hit by the barrage. The CADMUS agent was blown backwards but still in the air. She was heavily damaged but alive and kicking. Once the smoke cleared she found that her opponent was gone. She looked around with her enhanced and X-Ray vision but found no trace of the bat winged meta-human. She then expressed her feelings upon realizing that the unknown meta-human was gone, Waller was in critical state, their base was totaled and exposed, and the new crews were just starting to arrive. "DAMN IT!"

Ravage and Furor ran and jumped over the roofs of Gothem for the rendezvous. The plan had worked perfectly. With them, Terra, and Ronin as diversions, XP and Blood Rose were able to get the necessary information both from Waller and CADMUS' computers. Now the six of them were to meet up at the temporary base they had set up here. The two entered the warehouse where there team vehicle, which was a large highly customized truck about the size of a fire engine, and the remaining members of the team were waiting. "How'd it go?" Terra asked as they entered.

"No one saw us leave. They were too busy with damage control to care," laughed Ravage. He gave Furor a high five as Ronin and Terra nodded in approval. "So, did you get the goods?" he asked Blood Rose and XP. The female darkstalker nodded while the bioandroid gave a thumbs-up. "Righteous work! Let's hit it!" he said as he got into the truck to drive them out of there and back to their home base.

"You're not going anywhere," a calm cold voice said. The black armored group turned to see Batman standing in the door way of the warehouse. "You'll be coming with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said as he entered. Behind him entered Batgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Steel, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Flash, Question, and Huntress.

The group turned and stared at them coldly. Terra came to the fore front of the group. "Now don't be so stupid of course we'll be doing this the hard way, just give us a moment all right?" she said as her team huddled for a moment, leaving a confused group of League members. "Okay, nine of them six of us, hardly fair," she summed up quickly to her team.

"Perhaps we should give them a chance to surrender?" Ronin said simply though he was quite sure they wouldn't agree to that. Half of his swords were hoping for that. He could feel it.

"I say we go to town on these chumps!" Ravage said as he smacked his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"I still have plenty of ammo to use," Furor said eagerly as she held up her two double gatling guns.

Terra shook her head. "We don't have time for this. More then likely they've called for backup and we have bigger fish to fry. Ravage get the truck started, Furor and Ronin, a little cover fire please, rest of you get in the truck. Ready, break!" she called as they dispersed. Terra looked at Batman as she got on the large vehicle. "In the words of a great man … screw you guys, I'm going home!" she called as both Furor and Ronin unleashed their attacks.

"Wind Scar!" he called as he swung a massive curved sword that looked like a huge fang towards them. When he did, it seemed to cut a strange barrier of energy, releasing the power within it and directing it right at them.

"Burning Big Bang!" she cried as ALL of the compartments on her armor opened at once and everything fired at the same time. Recoil like that would blast a normal person backwards into a wall, but Furor was not normal. All her missiles and shots traveled above the blast from the Wind Scar in perfect time with it as they had launched their attacks at the same time. The resulting explosion caused the League member to scatter. As they did, the Outlaws quickly drove out in the confusion. The League was unable to chase them due to the blasts causing massive damage to the local area, endangering civilians. Batman watched as they drove away, scowling as he wondered what Terra and her new group were up to.

Batman wasn't the only one watching the Outlaws drive away. On the street, a man slipped into an alley and pulled out a communicator. "This is agent 35. I have identity confirmation and bio signature scans. Relay them back to Prince Brion." High above the whole city, another was watching the entire episode below. This is Hutzil unit 658.43. Targets have been located on route to massive urban area. Designation: Jump City. All units converge on location. Retrieve targets. Eliminate all opposition.

What will happen now that the Outlaws have appeared?

Outlaws Vs. Titans Vs. Justice League Vs. Government/CADMUS Vs. Jedah Vs. Criminal world. Who will come out on top? Who will even survive?

AN: Thank you to all for your reviews and keep them coming. I would ask that you'd look at my profile and see some ideas I've been thinking of doing. Take a look and tell me what you think. If you have an idea for an unusual crossover tell me and I'll see if I can do it. Also, I won't be able to update as quickly due to school and work starting up again. See you all next time. Please Read and Review.


	10. Stone Outlaws Skirmish

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 10: Skirmish

Power assessment completed. Subjects identified. Subject one: Vampire/Succubus hybrid. Part of demon world aristocracy. Offspring of two previous targets. Subject two: Werewolf/cat creature hybrid. Subject three: Half human half dog demon. Posses various weapons of demonic origin. Subject four: Humanoid alien of feline decent. No known data. Subject five: Confirmed bioandroid. Technology level alpha class. Subject six: Evolved earth elemental. Power limit beta class. If targets remain converged, calculations show that not even Pyron or Jedah separated would survive. Factoring in Jedah and Pyron unification, results are unknown. Sigma level attack parameters have been initiated

Soul collection program initiated. All meta-human, demonic, and alien life forms are to be terminated. All human and darkstalker souls are to be retrieved and transported to restoration chamber. Any opposition is to be terminated immediately. The Program will run. War, conflict, battle, these are not prerogatives of life. Peaceful coexistence creates natural balance. When these ideas become prevalent all life must be exterminated. Return status to zero. Until a life form begins to produce positive energies, we will continue with the Program. Hutzil scout patrol 236, converge on target area.

(Normal POV)

Terra sat in her true form as she went over the decrypted data. This was not good. CADMUS was literally looking for competition for the Justice League. After the Justice Lord incident, they had started looking into other dimensions to see if they could procure "help" for their plans. 'Are they out of their minds? They're practically begging for another set of Justice Lords or worse. Orbis was right to call me in on this. CADMUS can't be allowed to operate any more if their resorting to things as stupid as this,' Terra thought darkly as she absently made three small marbles, each with a faint gold aura on them, hover above her hand in a flight pattern similar to an atom's electrons at a casual pace. It was a quirky habit she had developed that was about the equivalent of someone biting their nails, drumming their fingers, or tapping their foot. It was possible to tell her mood depending on the pattern they were flying, how fast, and the intensity of the aura. The faster, brighter, and more erratic they flew, the more pissed she was, the slower, dimmer, and calmer they flew, the more calm and or sad she was. If she was happy then it was somewhere in between the two extremes.

'Very true little earth walker. We will deal with them at the proper time. Right now we have much more pressing concerns. The twisted demon is rallying his troops for an attack on the city. What is worse is that the Titans are now spread thin all over the planet and have not returned yet. I fear we might be on our own when the Hutzil attack,' Orbis Terrarum said worriedly.

Terra just scowled as the marbles sped up and flared brighter above her hand. 'I may not like them, with the exception of Raven, but they are decent fighters and considering it will be six to six thousand odds out there when Jedah attacks in full force if we don't have any backup. There is also the possibility of the Justice League,' Terra thought coldly, causing the marbles to momentarily speed up.

Orbis gave the mental impression of a shrug. 'True, but they might turn on you once the danger as past. The Titans are less likely to do so, plus this is their city. Besides, the League has their own problems to deal with at the moment,' Orbis said casually. Terra only nodded, the marbles slowing to an easy pace and dimming as she calmed down. 'I'm just glad Jedah hasn't revived this Pyron creature yet. Without Alex's and Shiva's souls, he's severely set back and must rely on quantity rather then quality to revive it and that will by us much more time according to Lady Shiva,' Orbis added with a small bit of relief in her voice.

Terra nodded as the marbles changed their patter from an atom to a simple circular pattern. 'True, it buys us time but we don't know how much. Granted there are several things working in our favor. The first thing is the darkstalker to human soul ratio. Needing anywhere from 10 to 1,000 human souls to equal one darkstalker soul depending on the power and type of the darkstalker soul will definitely set him back. I'd say about 200 to 300 at least each for Alex and Shiva. The second thing is if he does go that route that it can't be just any human souls. They have to have specific traits and be able to meld together properly in order for it to equal the darkstalker soul. Last but not least he'll want to be discrete about it as well as careful. They don't have meta-humans or aliens in Makai and there's no telling what effects those types of souls would do to Pyron. This is also why the Justice League hasn't caught onto him yet. Jedah may be a loon but he's much smarter then Trigon and not nearly as arrogant. Ah well, if my plans work out we'll have all the back up we'll need,' Terra thought back with a mischievous little grin on her face.

Deep in the Watch Tower in space, the man known as the Question looked over the most recent reports involving Terra and CADMUS. None of this made sense. First she steals experiment, then raids a lab, disappears for weeks, and then suddenly launches an attack on CADMUS, specifically Waller with the aid of not one but four unknown meta-humans and the experiment itself. One of the unknowns had captured Waller and proceeded to drain her of all knowledge she had along with the woman's life force. The unknown meta-human would've succeeded had Powergirl not interfered. Why would Terra want Amanda Waller dead? Ok, stupid question, a lot of people wanted her dead, some of the Justice League included. The woman just did not know the meaning of human rights. That was most evident in the Royal Flush gang fiasco. But still, why was Waller so blatantly targeted and why in such a … flashy manner? Reports now indicated that she and her new "gang" were back in Jump City somewhere.

Now Question knew that Terra was excellent at covering her tracks, meaning she wouldn't let anyone have a clue to where she was let alone the exact city. To do otherwise went completely against her style, what little they knew of it anyway. This meant that she was either getting sloppy, which he seriously doubted, or she had bigger problems then the League right now. That was did not make the blue coated detective feel any better. What could be so important that Terra would choose speed over stealth? Maybe she wanted to be found? If she did, by who did she want to be found and why Jump City? Why the home of the Titans, whom she had a known history with? 'Something doesn't add up. Other then targeting CADMUS there seems to be no purpose to her attacks. What does, or did as the case may be, CADMUS had that Terra wanted? It would help things if we knew just what CADMUS was working on but they're not talking. Most likely it has to with something they don't want us to know about. Batman is already mobilizing a group to go and stake out the city until something significant happens. I just hope everyone's ready for when it does,' he thought grimly as he looked over the security footage once more.

Robin surveyed the city with a grim look on his face. The Titans had just come back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, thanks in particular to Beast Boy. Their ranks had grown tremendously due to the event. Ironically, this brought his mind back to the first new member they had ever official inducted, Terra. Boy did that go awry. At the time, the boy wonder had no clue the blonde would affect his team so much, even after her petrifaction. Now the Justice League along with the full assembly of the Titans all were waiting in Jump City for Terra to make her next move. Everyone was tense and that was putting it lightly. The cramped conditions in the tower didn't help things at all. 'What is Terra planning and when is she going to move? What is she waiting for?' Before the Titan leader could dwell on it longer, the alarm went off.

Everyone in the tower turned towards the main screen as Cyborg brought up the radar. Red blips were showing up all over the city. "We're in big trouble here! The entire harbor is being attacked at once! I've never seen anything like this before!" Cyborg cried as he turned off the alarm.

"Is it Terra?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"No," Raven said quietly though everyone heard her. Everyone turned towards her and was shocked to see she was shaking. "It's not Terra. It's … it feels like … something else … something like Trigon," she said quivering. Just as she said it, the sky started to darken as black clouds blocked out the sky.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it. Titans go!" Robin called out as all the super powered teens left for battle.

They separated into the city, spreading out to the attacked area. They found the resident Justice League members already there, ready to fight. What they were facing were a number of strange looking robots. They were all one color, a solid yellow color and kept changing shape to take out anything or anyone that got in their way. They watched in shock as one civilian, an old man, was crushed literally under the foot of one of machines. Screaming in mortal pain, he was quickly silenced as the machine fired a wide range beam as the man died. They watched as a ghostly image of the man was torn, very painfully it seemed judging from the echoing wail it produced, and sucked into the mechanical soldiers. That was all it took, all the heroes engaged the metal creatures with mixed results.

Robin, Speedy, Bushido, Beast Boy, Wildebeest, Herald, Pantha, Jericho, Cyborg, Batman, Green Arrow, and Huntress were unable to do much as it seemed the machines' armor was highly resistant to most of their physical attacks. Flash, Hawk Girl, Kid Flash, Kole, Aqualad, Gnarrk, Mas Y Menos, Red Star, and Bumblebee were able to do some damage but not enough. The only ones making any real progress were Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Hotspot, Thunder, Lightning, Kilowatt, Raven, and Argent were doing the most damage. However, for every one they took down, another two took its place. What was more disturbing was what the machines kept repeating over and over. "Exterminate all alien life forms. Exterminate all meta-human life forms. Human soul targets are to be collected," they called over and over as they battled the heroes.

Robin dodged a spiked yo-yo from one of the mechanical monstrosities as he watched the various heroes fight. It was difficult as these things kept changing from one weapon form to another. Beast Boy tried turning into a bull and ramming one only to be painfully stopped by a square force field. He watched as Red Star rushed at another only to be batted away by a wrecking ball attached to the machine where its arm used to be. Starfire was trying to out maneuver a group of the things that had changed into a type of jet mode. Raven ripped apart another two of the things as more came in front of her and began shooting beams at her. Two of the mechs high in the air suddenly produced powerful cutting beams. They swung them down, cutting the entire walkway on that part of the harbor in half and nearly a good number of the heroes fighting if they hadn't dodged.

"What are these things?" Beast Boy cried out as he avoided another set of missiles fired at him.

"I don't know man, they just keep coming! We need back up!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted another of the invaders.

The battle seemed in a dead lock until all of the machines seemed to react to something. "Warning. Warning. Darkstalker life forms detected! Darkstalker life forms detected!" they cried before a new voice cried out from above on one of the warehouses.

"YA GOT THAT RIGHT YA METAL SUCKAS!" a metallic feral voice cried out as a comet of energy seemed to appear out no where. It rammed through one after another of the metal soldiers. It was bouncing around like a pinball on a combination of speed and really powerful caffeine high. It then appeared over one of the machines that was about to attack Beast Boy. The energy instantly dissipated to reveal a huge wolf like creature in black commando like armor with a blue out line. The armor it wore had hidden layers that allowed the suit to expand and contract when it changed shape. The creature's eyes shined amber with a feral battle lust. Beast Boy saw a primal force in this creature that put all his beast forms to shame and it scarred the shit out of him. The wolf creature brought a claw down and ripped right through the machination. The creature landed and howled causing everyone to look at him before the energy from before returned. "Beast Cannon!" he cried as he shot off like a living missile.

Cyborg and Speedy were distracted for a moment before another black armored figure landed right in front of them, standing in between them and the invaders. This one was female, had a long hair in a white braid with a metal hoop at the end, outlined in dark green and landed with a powerful thud, cracking the concrete and they could immediately see why. She was armed to the teeth with powerful weapons, most distinctively were they two double-barreled Gatling guns and the missile launchers on her legs and shoulders. "EAT THIS ASSHOLES!" she screamed as she unleashed the largest payload of firearms any of them had seen. The armored girl, who they now noticed had a tail, was laughing like a maniac while blasting anything moving and yellow. They weren't sure if this was a blessing or a something worse then what they had been dealing with.

Starfire, Argent, Bumblebee, and Hawkgirl all dodged as best they could while returning fire. As the machines were about to fire again, black tentacles ripped through them before elongating and started swinging around, ripping through anything that they came into contact with. The air born heroes watched as they retracted and formed into a pair of black bat wings on a female flyer with long purple hair who was covered in black armor with purple outlines. They watched as the wings transformed into jets and the figure seemed to blur and split into two separate images. The images attacked two of the robots in perfect unison before merging back together. With a grace that put most of them to shame, the bat winged female continued her assault on the robots. Starfire had seen many strange things ever since she came to Earth, but this was by far one of the strangest, and coming from her that really said something.

Green Arrow, Huntress, Jericho, and Pantha tried to fend off the attacking robots, but with little effect as none of their weapons or skills made a dent in them. They were only able to watch as a group of the invaders changed their arms into machine guns and began firing. However, a large black sword appeared out of nowhere and blocked the shots. The heroes looked on stunned as a figure with long white hair in black armor outlined with red and covered in with strange swords. He drew two of the swords, one from his hip and the other from his back. Both looked like broad swords, one with a purple tint to it and while the other was wider with a musical note on it. The robots took aim again, this time with both arms instead of just one. As soon as they began firing the figure spoke in a metallic voice. "Silfirion." As he did, the large broadsword with the note on it changed shape into long elegant blade. It was light blue with the hilt having a strange swirl and being a darker blue. The robots fired and the figure became a blur, blocking the shots with his two swords as well as the large black one that flew on its own. The heroes watched amazed at the flurry of afterimages the figure created as he blocked each of the shots. The moment the machines stopped and began to transform into something else was the moment the figure struck. In blur of speed, he dashed forward and slashed three of the machines in one swing. The ones behind the first line were now transformed into what looked like anti-aircraft cannons and ready to fire. Reacting quickly, the figure held out his second sword horizontally, the one that hadn't transformed, and called out, "Dragon Strike!" As he did, a wave of purple lightning erupted from the blade and spread outwards as it struck all the robots, frying them from the inside out. Before any of them could question the figure, he disappeared into a blur again and kept pressing his attack with the black sword following, seemingly by his unspoken command.

Bushido, Herald, and Wildebeest backed into a wall as three of the invaders closed in on them, transforming their arms into various weapons to attack and kill them. However, before they could do so, a flurry of silver metallic tentacles came out from above them and ripped one of the machines apart. They all looked up as a female figure in black armor with a silver trim came down and slashed the second of the robots right at the shoulders, then spinning and slashing at its waist, and then jumping back slightly as it exploded in four nicely severed pieces. The three did a double take, thinking the female was holding a pair of silver swords. Truth was that she wasn't holding a pair of swords, her arms WERE swords. Actually they looked more like a cross between swords and harpoons, with the harpoon part being on the end. They watched as the third robot changed his arms into huge magnets. The magnets attempted to pull the black armored fighter towards the machine, but that was immediately stopped when silver spikes shot out from her lower legs and anchored her to the ground. Once the robot gave up on the magnets, the figure detached her self, jumped high into the air, transformed her leg into what looked like a large pyramidal weight, and crushed the robot with a one ton stomp like an empty beer can. Her leg returned to normal as she turned to search for new targets.

Robin and Batman fought in unison against the mechs, for all the good it did. These things were very different from the types of robots they were used to fighting. Most of the time they fought either humanoid robots with little or not weaponry or machine like robots that were nothing but weaponry. These things seemed to be the best of both worlds; limitless weaponry and an adaptable humanoid form. Both of them readied their throwing explosives when a blast of wind and rock erupted from a nearby alley, taking out a couple of machines. They looked to see a female figure in black armor outlined in gold with long blonde hair. She had what looked like a small cyclone of rock and wind around each forearm. Robin's eyes narrowed as he recognized the figure as did Batman as he had seen that technique before. "Terra," Robin said in a deadly calm tone of voice. The named meta-human said nothing as she ran in front of them, crossed her arms bringing them down, and then whipping them up fast. As she did, the two miniature hurricanes expanded and lengthened, creating a massive trench in the harbor as she did a double storm whip. The hurricanes retracted back onto her arms and dissipated as there was little rock around here for her to manipulate. Instead, the rock in the storms solidified into large stone blades, one attached to each arm. Without saying anything, she continued her attack on the robots.

The fight didn't last long after the appearance of the armored figures. The robots were decimated as all the heroes regrouped. The black armored figures gathered together and once they did, everyone could see their armor all shared the same style, signifying them all to be part of the same group. The three groups stared each other down, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the Outlaws. It was dead silent, all of them waiting for someone to make a move. However, the dramatic tension was broken by one of the black armored fighters. "Whazzup!" XP said loudly and earning a thwap on the back of her head from Terra.

What will happen now?

What is Jedah planning?

Now that Terra is out in the open, what will Brion do?

Will Pyron be reborn?

Is Ria ever going to pick a personality? (Probably not but we can dream.)


	11. Stone Outlaws Alliance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 11: Alliance

Terra? What's she doing here? Scratch that, who are those guys with her? What's going on? Man this is way too freaky. First the Brotherhood of Evil tries to take us all out. I get thrown into a trench with Kole and Gnarrk while the others get picked off. Then as soon as we get home with weird robots attack, nearly kicking ours and the League's butts. Then Terra and her crew show up and help drive them away. Man this is just too weird.

Robin looks like he's ready to blow and Batman doesn't look much better. Raven looks tense and she never looks tense! We've lost Beast Boy again. I really wish he would just get over her all ready. Starfire is confused and everyone else looks ready for round two. Dude, one wrong move by anyone and this'll get real ugly real fast.

"Whazzup?" Thwap.

Ok, wasn't expecting that. Apparently I'm not the only one confused here. Just what are we getting into this time?

(Normal POV)

The tension in the air was shattered like a bowling ball to a pane of glass. The unexpected, almost comical, action caused many there to blink at the sight. Just who were these guys and what was their connection to these weird robots? They were broken out of their stupor as the one in black and gold, Terra, began giving orders. "Not now XP. Start hacking any remaining Hutzil and see what you can gather. Ravage, Furor, scout the harbor, I don't want any of those damn things getting away. Blood Rose, you and Ronin check around for Jedah. If that bastard is around you two have the best chance of finding him. I need to have a word with our …friends." The other five nodded. The wolf and the heavily armed female went separate ways, heading to different ends of the harbor. The bat winged female nodded and took off in the direction of the ocean and into the black clouds. The swordsman summoned the large black sword to his side. It floated about a foot above the ground as he stepped on it. He then took off into the air, riding the blade like a surf board. He headed towards the city, again heading upwards to the overcast clouds. The female in black and silver knelt next to one of the larger remaining pieces of the robots. She held out her hand and it immediately changed into a silver liquid and flowed onto the still operating remains. In no time it was covered in silver with strands extending and flowing into her arm. A moment later small pulses of light started racing up the tendrils into her arm. She stood motionless as she hacked the Hutzil remains.

Terra stood in front of the Justice League and the Teen Titans. "Long time no see," she said simply. 'Might as well get this over with,' she thought darkly to herself.

"Terra. What are you doing here?" Batman asked calmly. Though the dark knight was as calm as ever on the outside, inside his mind was going a mile a minute. What was Terra doing here? What was her connection to these strange robots? Who were those meta-humans in the matching armor and what was their connection to Terra? What were these things and why were they here. The caped crusader wanted answers and he was going to get them.

The blonde just shrugged casually, unafraid of the far larger fighting force in front of her. "I would normally ask you the same, but I already know why you're here. I must say it took you long enough," she said smugly. Batman's eyes narrowed at her.

"So you did lead us here. Why?" he asked calmly though he was ready for anything she might pull as everyone else was. The fact that Terra was acting so casually in the middle of a battlefield was making them all nervous.

The blonde sighed, suddenly feeling more tired then she should be. She never liked asking for help from anyone. Sure she took it if someone offered, sometimes, but that didn't mean she liked asking for it. More times then she could remember on the road, when she asked for help she was either turned away or it was turned against her. Slade was a good example of the latter and the League was a good example of the former when she asked for help against Trigon. "I need your help," she said quietly. Everyone looked stunned at this. She spoke quietly though everyone heard her as clear as crystal. "Long story short; there's a demon named Jedah who's collecting souls in order to revive a Trigon sized entity named Pyron. If he does, then this world and all others will be annihilated so he can "unite all souls" to himself. The robots you just fought are called the Hutzil and they're his soldiers sent to collect the souls as you've seen. He has an army of them and possibly one the size of King Kong. As powerful as me and my team are, we can't fight an army on our own." She paused to let what she said sink in both the League and the Titans. "I asked for your help once before and you turned me down and we barely avoided Armageddon by the skin of our teeth. I'm asking you again to save this world and many others from total destruction."

Everyone looked at each other, silent conversations flying free between their eyes as they gauged the geomancer and her words. The first to come forward was Raven. The two stared at each other, unable to see the other's face but knowing with certainty the look they each held. She spoke quietly so that only she and Terra heard. "I'll help, besides you still need to collect on your half of the deal remember?" the demoness said with small grin which she was sure the elemental returned despite the helmet.

"Thank you," the elemental said quietly. She turned to the remaining Titans and the Justice League. "Well, what do you choose?" she demanded as she everyone stood tense.

Robin then stepped forward. "What's our next move?" he said in a calm business like tone. He didn't like working with Terra, mostly because he was never sure what she was up to. With Slade he at least had an idea of the man was after or at least could figure it out. Terra on the other hand was far more unpredictable and he was still sore about the fact that she had eluded him so many times with him never knowing. The other Titans nodded and followed their leader, unsure but trusting his judgment.

Terra then looked at Batman and the Justice League. "Well?" she said simply. The last time she relied on the League's help, they had failed to deliver, leaving her and the Titans in the clutch. If she were to make a reasonable battle plan, then she needed to know whether or not she could rely on them for sure this time. 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice … and I will kick your sorry can,' she thought to herself with dry amusement.

"I'll talk with the other senior members and see what they think," he said in a calm voice.

Terra's eyes narrowed under her helmet. 'The old play for time bit. Fine, that's how you want to play that way, so can I,' she thought darkly before answering. "You do that, Bats. Just remember the last time you idiots refused to help me it nearly cost us this whole damn dimension. If you're going to make a decision, be quick about it this time," the elemental said coldly before turning around and walking away. The Titans followed her, not wanting to get on her bad side. Things were going to be much more complicated from here on out.

The dark winged figure known as Jedah frowned. Though the Hutzil were collecting the necessary souls, it was going much too slow. 'Integrating human souls is taking too long. I need the souls of those hybrid darkstalkers.' It seems his prey had found allies in this realm, powerful ones at that. They had decimated the Hutzil squad and were now more than likely entrenching themselves in the city, preparing for his attack. 'Well I wouldn't be a gentleman if I were to … disappoint.' He turned to a Hutzil robot that was standing guard. "Hutzil, mobilize ALL units, I want those souls retrieved immediately," He ordered the machine.

The robot's eyes glow a crimson light as it seemed to awaken. "Command acknowledged and accepted. All units shall be mobilized within 12 hours," it responded emotionlessly. Jedah smiled, showing his fangs as he imagined the rebirth of the burning lord. Behind him, thousands of machines were awakening along with one massive robot, all gearing up for battle.

All the Titans and the Outlaws stood in the main meeting room as Terra explained exactly what this was all about. The Titans were uneasy around Terra's team but tolerated them nonetheless. Ronin was keeping a watchful eye on everyone while conspicuously sharpening one of his swords. Kali and Ravage were next to each other, Ravage trying to keep the trigger happy cat calm and not lose her temper due to some of the Titans staring at her. XP was at one of the computers, doing what was anyone's guess. Blood Rose however was getting uncomfortably close to some of the Titans while emitting a very pleasant purr. Terra could almost swear she heard Shiva lick her lips a few times while eyeing Starfire. The elemental shook her head, not wanting to think where that was going. Once she was done she brought up a screen showing the overview of the city and the surrounding areas. "That's the whole situation. More then likely, when Jedah attacks he will come from the southwest to try and sandwich in as many people as possible and cut off their escape. Our objective is to destroy Jedah by any means necessary," Terra explained to the large group.

"Destroy? What do you mean by destroy?" Beast Boy said nervously, echoing the sentiments of many of the Titans there. Smashing robots was one thing, killing another creature, even a demon, was not something any of them were used to.

Terra scowled under her helmet. The last thing they needed was for someone to wimp out at the last minute considering everything at stake here. "Destroy, take out, eliminate, murder, eradicate, wipe out, exterminate; terminate with extreme prejudice, kill; take your pick. We let this guy live and not only will we lose our chance of reviving the people who's souls he's collected, but we give him the chance to do it again. Even if we were to capture him what would we do with him? Send him to Arkham? He'd break out easily. Give him to the government? That's just asking for trouble. The League? Please, those idiots can barely keep human criminals in line, let alone a demon. He is just gonna keep stealing souls until this Pyron guy is revived and all our asses are deep fried."

Blood Rose nodded. "Terra is correct. Demons like Jedah do not give up once their minds are made up. Now that he knows we're here, he will not give us much time to entrench ourselves. He will most likely attack with his entire force of Hutzil which number in the thousands," she said darkly causing some of the Titans to shudder.

Robin scowled. "If that's the case then we should start preparing immediately. Starfire, call the mayor and begin the evacuation of the city. We need to get as many people out of here as possible before Jedah attacks. Cyborg, call the League and inform them of what's going on. See if you can get any reinforcements from them. Terra, do you have any more weapons we can use, like your guns or something?" he asked the elemental. After the whole Trigon incident, Robin was not taking any chances this time.

Terra looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "I can supply you with all the weapons I can spare, but I expect them back when this is all done. Speaking of which, where are my guns?" Terra asked curiously. Furor perked up at the word "guns" and was listening intently. The elemental saw the alien's look despite the helmet. "No you can't have them fur ball, you have too many as it is," the Outlaw leader said firmly. The cat just grumbled something about stupid blondes as she left to gather the necessary firearms.

"Your weapons are in your room. We could not repair them so we put them along with your remaining possessions," Starfire explained. Terra nodded and started down the hall to reclaim her weapons.

'This is going to be hell,' the elemental thought to her self as the various heroes scattered down the hall to help evacuate the city before the impending invasion. 'The army we can deal with but how do we fight a massive sized robot?' she thought, momentarily forgetting who was listening in.

'There is a way little earth walker,' Orbis Terrarum said quietly, as if she didn't want to say anything. Terra was surprised and a little concerned. Orbis had never spoken in a tone of voice so … reluctantly before. Terra waited for the spirit to continue, sensing this wasn't easy for her. 'Do you still have that pink gemstone from the lab?' Terra gave the mental image of a nod. 'That gemstone is known as the Sacred Shikon Jewel. It is an ancient and powerful gem that Riochi originally owned, hence why it was at the lab being studied. He hasn't said anything about it for fear of its power being misused. Long ago, this gem was sought out for its power. A single shard can raise the dead even if they've been dead for decades. Most wanted it because of its ability to magnify and enhance power of any type. With it, you can take control of the colossus again,' the spirit explained solemnly.

'And you waited until now to mention this because?' Terra wearily asked.

Orbis sighed before continuing. 'The Jewel is filled with conflicting forces, specifically the good aligned energy from a powerful priestess and the evil aligned energy of ancient demons. The energy alignment is constantly teetering between the two and is never truly in balance. Many have become consumed and tainted by dark power due to the use of just a shard of this Jewel. I fear for what the whole thing would do to a person like you who is not evil but entirely good either,' the spirit explain worriedly.

'Well that's just flipping peachy,' Terra responded sarcastically. On one hand she would be able to face the huge Hutzil, but on the other she would more than likely be consumed by darkness and driven to madness. If there was anything she hated, it was the damned if you do, damned if you don't situations. She entered her old room and found her guns in dire need of repair. Of course, considering they had been blown away by demon fire the last time she saw them, they were in pretty good condition. 'Just great. There's a demon with a robot army on the move, the League is in a debate about whether or not to help this time, we're outnumbered and out gunned, we have civilians to worry about, I may have to be consumed by darkness to give us a chance against the biggest of the robots, and to top it all off my guns are a wreck. Could this day get any worse?' she asked no one in particular as she set her weapons down on the bench and retrieved a wrench to begin fixing them.

There was a knock at the door just as she was about to start. Terra looked up to see XP coming in. "Uh, chief, there's some weird guy who wants to talk to you," the bioandroid said nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

'I just had to jinx it didn't I?' Terra thought dryly for a moment before speaking. "Well who is it, we don't have any time to waste here," she said annoyed. The black armored machine stepped aside to reveal a young man with short light brown hair and very familiar blue eyes. Despite not seeing him for years, Terra would know him anywhere. The whole building shook with a small tremor the moment she saw him. Her eyes flashed bright gold which were plainly see despite her helmet as she absently crushed the metal wrench in her fist like a twig. In a cold voice that would haunt XP for some time, Terra spoke just one word. "You."

The young man chuckled nervously. "Heh, hello sister."

How will Terra react to her brother?

Will the Titans be able to stand up to the Hutzil?

Will the Justice League join in this time?

Will Terra use the Jewel? Will she be consumed by madness.?

What will happen to Jump City and it's people?

WHEN will hell break loose?

AN: Sorry this took so long but I do have college and work to worry about and all things considered, those come first. I also had slight writer's block. I apologize and hope no one will hold that against me.


	12. Stone Outlaws Truth

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 12: Truth

I knew my sister would be angry when she saw me, but I never realized how angry! The entire island is rumbling from her fury as she chases me through the halls. Whoa! I knew my sister was powerful, but I never imagined she could punch through walls! I was grateful she didn't have her guns operational …yet. "Please Tara, I only want to talk to you," I tried to placate her. It did no good.

"Funny, you didn't want to talk the last time we met and my name is Terra!" she yelled at me as we started to run through the halls of Titans Tower. The tower still shook violently as I flew through the hallways with my royally ticked sister behind me, having no trouble running despite the shaking. I could hear that girl that led me to Tara yelling down the hall, "Run little man, RUN!" Good advice given the situation.

The Titans are confused and thus aren't sure who to stop, me or my darling sister. Though, considering how enraged my sister is right now, I don't think they'd want to be in her warpath. Hell hath no fury like a geo-kinetic scorned and seemingly double crossed. I would retaliate but I do not think that would help my case if I ever get her to listen, though I'll be lucky to be alive if she lands a punch on me. We've finally reached outside and she's already calling up powerful rock storms around her arms, readying to attack me with everything she has. "Sister, please! You don't understand, what happened wasn't my fault!" I again try to explain to her. She doesn't believe me, becoming more enraged while launching twin sandstorm blasts at me as I take to the air to avoid them.

"NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU LED A MOB AFTER ME! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME! YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS BE THERE YOU DOUBLE CROSSING ASSHOLE!" she yelled as she sent in place of the two blasts, one massive sandstorm blast. I weaved in the air, barely able to dodge it as it ripped the side of my shirt, throwing me a good distance in the air. A direct hit would've ripped me apart. She started ripping up the island for ammunition for a massive sandstorm blast. Unless I fought back, there would be no way for me to dodge it. Perhaps this would be justice considering the hell I had damned her to. I just don't know anymore.

(Normal POV)

Terra readied a massive storm blast, at least 5 times the size of what she normally used. Her helmet's computer allowed her to lock onto her "darling brother" with ease. Most people didn't hold onto a thirteen year old grudge, but Terra wasn't most people. For years she had wanted revenge on her brother for driving her out of her country, out of her homeland. She couldn't remember the number of times she had cried herself to sleep in a cold damp cave in the middle of nowhere while he was most likely sleeping in a huge warm bed in a castle. It hurt her head to try and count the number of roads she had traveled or the number of miles she had walked on an empty stomach. The elemental would bet even money that she had been given a lift in every vehicle imaginable during her hitchhiking. Thirteen years of mobile hell, it made her so mad it was becoming a conscious effort to keep her human appearance and not transform. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy making him suffer for what he had put her through.

Just as she was ready to launch her attack, a stray thought that had been lost in her initial rage peered through. Despite wanting to inflict massive pain upon Brion, there was one thing she wanted from him, one thing that had bothered her for longer then even she knew … why. She wanted to know why she had been cast into the hell of wandering alone, why she was thrown out of her country, and most importantly, why he had broken his promise to her. Even if the reasons were stupid and or pathetic, the elemental still wanted to know. She didn't think anyone would blame her for wondering. If you were put through hell wouldn't you want to at least a reason why? Focusing on this train of thought, she launched her attack, but before it could hit she slowed the winds down, making it weaker then normal, she wanted him alive and conscious after all.

The blast was a direct hit, ripping at Brion and knocking him back. Before the prince could recover, Terra summoned sediment and mud from the bottom of the harbor. It erupted and engulfed the aerial royal, encasing him in a cocoon of thick mud and sediment. She brought it down as she raised herself up on a pillar of rock. She came eye level with him, barely restraining her impulse to crush him like an empty beer can. Or was that Orbis restraining her? In either case, she wanted answers and she was going to get them.

Brion on his end could feel the mud and grim moving under his sister's will, as if it were alive. It felt like it was constricting him like a python, but not completely. Either his sister was going to show him mercy or she was feeling particularly sadistic. Before he could think on this further, the leader of the Titans came outside, followed by most of the Titans and Outlaws. "Terra! What you doing?" he demanded though he had a pretty good idea. From what Raven said earlier, Terra had a massive grudge against her brother and she wasn't afraid to simply kill him over it.

"Stay out of this Tweety, this is family business," she said lowly, her hands and eyes glowing gold as the mud cocoon shifted around the nervous royal. She looked him dead in the eye and spoke quietly with so little emotion in her voice it would've been impossible to detect if you didn't know her well like Raven or the Outlaws. "I want one of two things from you, a good answer to my question or your life." Many of the Titans gasped, the Outlaws and Raven on the other hand had seen this coming and weren't surprised.

Beast Boy was shocked. How badly had Slade changed her? She wasn't this cold hearted when he first met her. He was the first to voice his objection to her statement. "Terra! You can't kill him, he's your brother!" he cried out.

"I have no brother Beast Boy, only one who owes me a damn good explanation for thirteen years of banishment and hell," she said coldly without turning around. She then lifted them away from the eavesdropping group. "Well, out with it!" she cried as the mud painfully constricted around Geoforce.

Prince Brion of Markovia looked at where his sister's face would be had it not been covered with a visor. Despite that, he could tell her blue eyes were staring coldly at him for a long overdue explanation. He sighed, she was probably not going to like this, but she deserved to know. "All right I'll tell you. The truth is that thirteen years ago I made a discovery. It seemed our parents deceived us and everyone in our homeland." Here it comes. "You weren't the bastard child Terra …I was," he said quietly. The earth elemental's glowing gold eyes widened. The cocoon of mud loosened for a moment before tightening painfully again and the surrounding area rumbled dangerously.

"Liar! If I was the true heir then why did they treat me like trash? Why was I persecuted while you were honored? Why was I banished while you were being groomed for king?" she cried out, her hands and eyes flaring dangerously.

Brion sighed this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. "The reason being is because according to tradition only a male heir can inherit the monarchy. After you were born, our mother became barren. When you were born, rumors were circulating that I was a bastard child and with only you being a full blood, there would be no heir and then they be overthrown. So to preserve their rule, they fed the public a half truth. Yes there was a bastard child, but they made it out to be you in place of me. At first, no one questioned it, but soon after, people were starting to wonder why you hadn't simply been killed. The reason being was they knew long before they emerged about your powers. They were planning to rip your geo-kinesis out of you and place it into me so no one would question their authority. When your powers finally emerged, I … I couldn't let you be used like that. I also knew that you wouldn't leave unless you were forced to; you've always been stubborn as hell, which is why I did what I did," he said solemnly.

There was silence for a moment. The entire world seemed to go quiet for a short eternity. "So let me get this straight. I was driven away, banished, and put through thirteen years of loneliness and hell … all because of POLITICS!" she cried out. The boy nodded. The cocoon broke away suddenly as Terra started shaking with rage. Her entire body started to glow gold. Her power was building on itself, pressure building like a bomb getting ready to go off. This would only lead to one thing, a massive elemental tantrum. Terra was building up power, a lot of it. Jedah wouldn't need to invade the city; there wouldn't be one once Terra was done venting her rage. Everyone could see where this was going.

"Stop her! She's going to cause an upheaval! It'll level the whole city!" Robin cried out.

Reacting to the human's explanation, Blood Rose took to the sky and appeared in front of the enraged elemental. "Terra, please restrain yourself. You have every right to be angry and I assure you, you will have your vengeance, but now is not the time for this. Jedah will be here soon and we need you," the demoness cried and she grabbed the elemental by the shoulders. There was no response as the gold energy continued to build up. Blood Rose then got a brilliant, if somewhat naughty idea. 'I wonder how she'll taste?' she absently thought as she pulled off her leader's helmet. Though her face was still human due to her ingrained reflex, it was on the verge of changing into her true form. Her eyes were blazing gold as she held a look of pure unadulterated rage. It was comparable to when Raven lost control to Trigon when she and Terra fought only in this case there was no immediate target. Not wasting any time, Blood Rose did the only thing she could think of at the time to calm Terra down …she kissed her.

Many of the Titans' jaws dropped. Many of them couldn't believe what they were seeing, some couldn't believe that it was actually calming Terra down. Only the Outlaws and Raven had a clue as to what was happening. The demon could vaguely hear XP saying something like "You can do it! You can do it all night long," earning her another thwap on the head from Ronin. Blood Rose, being a sex type demon, was an expert at manipulation of emotions. However, manipulation the emotions of humans was one thing, demons another, but manipulating an elemental was hard. Unable to dissipate her friend's rage, Shiva instead opted to suppress it for the time being. Besides, that rage was justified and the demon had no right to simply dissipate it. She also would love seeing the carnage Terra would cause once that rage was re-released. Oh yes, it would be glorious a massacre when Terra got her revenge on her parents and her homeland, and Shiva and the Outlaws planned to have front row seats to it.

Terra's rage immediately calmed itself when she felt someone's lips on her own. Her power lowered and the gold haze around her eyes lifted as she felt a sense of calm and warmth spread over her. Her body relaxed and stopped trying to become stone as she got a good look at the one kissing her, Blood Rose. Terra didn't know whether to be embarrassed or relieved. This was not the time for her own vendetta, though she would without question settle it later. The elemental lowered herself and the royal to the ground. Though her rage wasn't at full blast right now, everyone could tell it was still simmering. She turned to Geoforce with a cold expression on her face, "I'll deal with you later."

'Well, at least I'm not dead, that's a start,' Brion absently thought as he stretched to get the kinks out from being constricted so badly. He had a lot to answer for, but he was also worried for his parents who had even more to answer for. This was not going to end well.

The Outlaws returned to their base, gathering what weapons they could for the coming fight while giving Terra her space. Furor practically drooled over all the hardware that they were going to supply to the Titans. Missile launchers, grenade launchers, laser sighted plasma rifles, beam machine guns, and the perfect small arms weapon, the anti-tank gun. There were only two problems with all this. One, none of these beautiful weapons were going to be hers and two, they were all rigged with a self destruct mechanism. Terra didn't like having loose ends. In any case, the Ctarl-Ctarl absently wondered what Terra was going to do about her brother. If she were in the elemental's place, she'd just crush him into a nice gooey pulp. Oh well, wasn't any of her business anyway. She'd just stand by Terra regardless of what happened. 'Terra and the Outlaws are a far better deal then the situation I had before she had been dragged to this world,' she absently thought before shaking her head. 'Forget about that Kali, they can't get you now,' she thought as she went back to work, images of a world she left behind fading away.

Ronin watched her as she took inventory. He could tell her mind was not on the work. She was thinking over what her brother had told her earlier. None of them had been able to hear what Brion had told her, other then XP but Terra had ordered her to keep her trap shut. All they knew was that it had pissed her off to no end and would've leveled the city had Shiva not intervened. This worried the swordsman, not because he thought she would do something stupid, no Terra had far more common sense then that, but for what might happen if she was planning to do what he thought she was planning. He was no idiot; he knew she was planning to use the Jewel against the Hutzil. Before Brion's little bit of news, he wouldn't have been worried about her losing control, but now that that rage from before that had been subdued was there, he wasn't so sure. He knew that when someone used the Shikon Jewel, any strong emotions were magnified and turned into power and if her display earlier was any indication, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Will Terra be able to control the power of Shikon Jewel?

Will she go insane and take her revenge on her former family?

Will Brion ever be forgiven by his sister?

What will happen in the battle against Jedah?

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Again, work, school, and midterms keep getting in the way. Anyways, please go to my profile and see what type of story I should attempt next. Vote for which one you think I should do. I also take weird suggestions. In any case, I'll try to speed the next one up but I make no promises. Please Review.


	13. Stone Outlaws Mêlée

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 13: Mêlée

This is most worrisome. Friend Terra nearly destroyed her own brother. Why I do not know, but judging from her anger from earlier, it must be serious. Though I myself know what it is like to be betrayed by a sibling, I suspect Blackfire's betrayal cannot compare to Geoforce's. Blackfire only wished to have me imprisoned for her crimes, force me to marry, and take over our planet. Geoforce on the other hand condemned his sister to years of wandering alone for no apparent reason. I only hope friend Terra will be all right. We need her to help fight this bad Jedah person and his metal soldiers.

Terra's new friends are odd. The cat girl reminds me of Beast Boy, only she gets angry much more easily. The one called Ravage is nice but the one called XP is confusing and acts very strangely. When I asked Terra, she said it was because she had no true personality and liked to copy the personalities of others to find one that would work for her. She even copied me for a short time. That was most strange when she copied my appearance. Even Raven had trouble telling us apart. Cyborg is wary of her since she is now attempting to copy his personality. Ronin has been quiet and I often see him watching us carefully. It seems he does not trust us and is anxious for some reason. Shiva is … unnerving. She has been glancing at me often while licking her lips. Does she mean to eat me? I do not know; I am uneasy about this whole situation.

(Normal POV)

On the edge of the horizon from Jump City's harbor was an ominous black cloud dotted with thousands of gold specks and one massive gold colored shape in the center. Ronin stood on the top of the West Gate Bridge on the ocean end of the harbor. He activated his communication link. "This is Ronin to Terra, enemy has been spotted heading directly for our position," he reported in.

"How many?" Terra's voice responded. Though it was calm, the half demon could swear he heard a small bit of that rage from before. That didn't surprise him much. In the short time he had known Terra he had found her to be remarkably stubborn when it came to holding grudges.

"All of them and one king sized," he said dryly. This was either going to be very interesting or it was going to end very badly. There was also the possibility of it being both.

A sigh came from the other end. "Figures. All right, all units move forward with the operation. I'll be at the colossus. Terra out," the elemental said before snagging a rock and making her way to the massive stone image of herself.

Terra gazed up at the massive stone figure. She could remember quite clearly the surge of power she had received at the time. It had been mind blowing all that power at her fingertips with the control necessary to use it. The experience had been like the ultimate high, the rush, the adrenaline, it had been intoxicating. Now she was going to wield that power again, this time there wasn't the danger of her power suddenly cutting off like it did last time. The last time when the energy from the spirits of the world's populace left her, she had nearly gotten stuck in the thing and had expelled herself before she had had a chance to become permanently trapped in the thing. Her survival instincts had saved her ass that time. 'Hopefully they won't need to again,' she thought wearily as she unclasped her helmet. Taking the Shikon Jewel, she inconspicuously transformed the area in her forehead stone as she pushed the Jewel in, absorbing it into her system.

Once again, she felt the rush of power. It was all she could do to keep the rock she was standing on afloat in mid air while maintaining her human form. The first time had felt like a river of energy pouring into her, this time felt more like a whirlpool that was growing in size and intensity. Her eyes blazed with bright gold color energy as she looked up at her own massive image. A similar gold aura surrounded her as she shot up like and rocket and dove into the chest of the colossus. Terra could feel her body merging with the giant, her senses expanding to fit her new size. The feel of concrete muscles, of magma blood, of smooth polished marble skin, Terra was on cloud nine from the rush. The aura expanded and covered the entire monument for a moment before receding and concentrating at the eyes. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by the sound of movement, large sized movement. Terra, now controlling the colossus, lifted her hand up to her face, clenched and unclenched it a few times before smiling a wicked smile for all to see. 'Oh yeah, back in the saddle baby,' she thought before turning to the oncoming robot horde.

Ronin watched as Terra took control of the colossus. 'I just know this is going to bite us in the ass later,' he thought sourly as he too turned towards the oncoming horde. "All right all units ready, here they come!" he called into his communicator.

Jedah flew towards Jump City, the Hutzil en masse next to him. He was surprised to see that the city was mostly deserted other then the teenaged heroes. He was also pleasantly surprised to see a massive statue of a woman turning and looking at him with glowing gold eyes. 'Well, it seems my chosen ones still insist on resisting their destiny. No matter, they will soon see their error and come to know the glory of resurrecting the Burning Lord,' the winged demon savior thought with a grim smile. "Hutzil, destroy all resistance and bring me their souls. The Burning Lord shall be reborn!" he cried to the machines.

"Command acknowledged."

The Titans all stood ready, each armed to the teeth with the weapons the Outlaws had provided as the chaos started. The Hutzil came like miniature hurricanes, ripping apart everything in their path. It was a war zone, pure and simple. Starfire, Bumblebee, Raven, Red Star, Kilowatt, Argent, Thunder, Lightning, and Blood Rose were all flying at top speed, blasting anything that was metallic and colored gold. On the ground things were just as bad. Beast Boy, Gnarrk, Kole, Wildebeest, Bushido, Pantha and Robin were all having a hard time fighting against the metal armored soldiers. Ravage, Furor, XP, Ronin, Cyborg, Speedy, Kid Flash, Herald, and Aqualad were mowing down as many of the creatures as possible. The one doing the most damage by far was Titan Terra who was now going one on one with the only equally large Hutzil in the invasion. Like its smaller incarnations, the large one was able to transform into various things to attack and defend. However, due to its size it was much slower allowing Terra to get in some good hits with hurricane blasts, destroying a good number of the smaller Hutzil in the process. The city would be lucky to still be standing after this.

Cyborg and Furor stood back to back, shooting at anything moving and colored gold. Cyborg gritted his teeth as he fired round after round out of both his sonic cannons. Furor was laughing like a maniac, unloading massive amounts of firepower on the area, not giving a damn as to whom or what she hit, going beyond trigger happy and ending somewhere along the lines of trigger fanatic. Seeing an oncoming group of Hutzil, she targeted the base of a nearby building and unleashed a massive amount of firepower, causing it to tip over and crush them instantly along with causing a domino effect and wiping out several large apartment buildings. She laughed like a kid at Christmas at the sight of all the destruction. The half robot saw this and suddenly wasn't sure who the bigger threat was at this moment, the robots in front of him or the cat alien he was back to back with.

XP and Ravage fought the Hutzil invading the upper part of town. The half werewolf half cat person was using his Beast Cannon like a machine gun. He looked like nothing more then a comet of destructive light in the vague form of a beast, shooting through the Hutzil at breakneck speed down the various roads as if his life depended on it, which may have very well been the case. Occasionally blowing past a Titan or two while doing so or blowing through a random object, like a sign, or car …or a building. XP meanwhile was having a free for all on the freeway against incoming Hutzil. Any transformation they could do, she matched or countered with her own "unique" form. For example, one of them tried hitting her with a wrecking ball, she countered with a giant spiked fist. Another tried its bladed top like form and she countered by changing her leg into a large battle axe and slicing through it. A third tried using magnets to capture her. This was met with a rather large anvil that was in place of XP's hand. The attacker now resembled a large crushed beer can rather than a robot. In response, dozens of Hutzil surrounded her, readying their lasers to fire all at once. Reacting, XP's started to spin wildly like a top as her arms turned silver, extending and splitting apart. She became a whirlwind of silver blades, cutting through the Hutzil faster then they could react. XP retracted her arms as her opponents all exploded in a ring of fire. She stood there grinning like a mad man. "Booyah byotch."

Blood Rose frowned as she watched the air born Titans slowly get over powered by the endless numbers of the Hutzil. 'We mustn't lose, there is too much at stake!' she thought wildly. She called forth the full power of the Dark and focused it into her wings. Black and light purple colored light gathered on her wings, growing in size and intensity. The energy would have been blinding had it not been as dark as it was bright. Just as it seemed the energy would have engulfed the demoness, she cried out. "Twilight Shower!" The energy exploded into thousands of twilight colored bats, all of them heading towards their intended targets, the Hutzil. The sky was covered in a web of black twilight as the bats destroyed many of the Hutzil, causing it to burn and rain debris instead. Blood Rose sighed tiredly as she saw more robots come at her and the Titans.

Ronin flew on Dhylec like a surf board, wielding the large fang like Tetsuiga in his left hand, the Decaforce sword in its green colored Runesave mode his right, and the L-shaped rapier Cypher was held in his mouth with the blade sticking out to the left. He flew heading right for the heart of the problem while Titans and Hutzil fought all around him in mid air, Jedah. The demon savior smiled gently at the oncoming boy. "Ah, so another one of confused beings wishes to fulfill his destiny? You wish to help put this world's people out of their misery?" he asked kindly with a mad glint in his eye.

Ronin scowled at him. "Yeah, starting with you! Wind Scar!" he screamed as he released the demonic power of the Tetsuiga. Jedah frowned and simply dodged the attack. Why were mortals and their like so unreasonable? All he wanted was to bring peace to this world and Makai. As long as souls remained separated, there would always be conflict. The Burning Lord was the only one strong enough to release everyone's souls and contain them within himself, thus creating lasting peace. The black clad demon sighed he would just have to do this the old fashioned way. In response to the attack, the scythe-winged demon sent out multiple spinning blades that the half demon deflected. The blades returned to their master as he scowled at the swordsman. Without a word he sent a massive hand of black energy at him, hoping to simple subdue him and release his soul from its torment. "I don't think so," Ronin screams as he dissipated the hand with the Runesave and then sent a blade like attack of light using the Cypher. The demon messiah cancelled it out with his own blast of dark energy before flying right at half demon. The two engaged in freefall combat while the war raged around them. The two were evenly matched, neither one able to outdo the other. Jedah's blade like wings were able to block Ronin's demon swords while those swords gave him enough reach so that the blue skinned demon couldn't get close enough to use his claws. The close combat also made it difficult for both combatants to use their more powerful attacks, lest they damage themselves. Sparks flew as the two clashed in mid air, Jedah being able to maneuver better while Ronin held a better defense. The two backed off each other, ready to throw their special attacks again, when something appeared in the sky, reinforcements. The Justice League had finally arrived.

Furor snorted as League members started to land next to her. The cat alien turned to the nearest member which happened to be Green Arrow. "It's about damn time you morons got here! What the hell were you waiting for, a written invitation?" she screamed as she wasted another group of Hutzil.

Before she could continue however, Ravage's voice came over her communicator. "HEY! Less chewing out and more blowing up! We got a battle to win here!" The cat grumbled something about annoying flea bitten hybrids and took it out on the nearest overgrown yellow trashcan.

Terra and the massive Hutzil were now in a grappling match, their movements causing devastating waves to crash into the harbor, tearing it into pieces. The machine, seeing its chance, powered up a laser blast from its forehead and attempted to fire it at point blank range, but it didn't get a chance. The elemental, seeing what her opponent was going to do, reared back and delivered a massive head-butt that could be heard throughout the war zone. The robot staggered and before it could balance itself, the titan went on the attack. Terra created a massive storm blast around her arm and used it at point blank range. The attack ripped right through the machine, leaving it with a gaping hole in its chest as it was knocked back into the bridge, completely annihilating it. The large Hutzil self destructed, causing one last massive wave, wiping out what remained of the harbor. Terra just grinned at the sight, reveling in the power she once again commanded. As she turned towards the remaining normal sized Hutzil, her thoughts began to drift to her brother and her … parents. The gold in her eyes flashed a darker shade as she failed to notice the stone that made up her current body start to shift and rearrange itself.

Jedah frowned as he watched the tide turn away from his favor. A majority of his Hutzil were now scrap-metal while the mortals gained greater numbers. "It seems that you persist in your delusions. No matter. I will redeem this world and all others one way or another. Till then," the black cloaked demon said politely as he disappeared into the cloud cover.

The battle ended quickly after the arrival of the Justice League, though calling it a victory would be stretching it quite a bit. The Hutzil were gone but Jump City was in ruins. Many of the buildings resembled Swiss cheese, the roads looked like they'd been hit by thousands of meteorites repeatedly, and the harbor was just plain gone. All and all, it looked like someone had bombed the place and didn't finish the job. However, it seemed fate decided to screw with everyone once again.

The gold glow around Terra's eyes darkened as everyone watched. Thoughts of her past, her parents, her brother, and thirteen years of loneliness and hell raged through her head. She would have her revenge! She would kill them all! The Earth titan's form seemed to mutate right in front of them. The rock and crystal on her body seemed to meld together as it became something else. Her arms thickened and lengthened as her hands fused and mutated into three talon claws. Just below her arms a second set of arms appeared. These were smaller with sharp needle-like five finger claws. Her legs grew larger as well as they became similar to the hind legs of an animal, with large three clawed feet. On her back, large jagged rocks resembling spines grew out as did her elbows, shoulders, and knees. Two large spires of twisted rock grew out of her back where her shoulder blades would be. Out of the base of her spine grew a long thick tail to which the line of jagged rocks on her back continued down. Her crystalline dreadlocks changed color and composition, changing from smooth and white to serrated and black and red. Her mouth seemed to enlarge as her teeth became animalistic fangs. The crystal on her forehead cracked in an X like pattern. The change was completed when her round eyes became sharp and angled like and enraged beast.

Everyone watched the transformation, wondering what had caused it. Ronin scowled under his visor. He just knew this would happen. Terra's rage plus the use of the Shikon jewel had turned her into this monster, just like so many before her. The one real question was what was she going to do now that she had no immediate target? He then remembered the source of her rage, her family. "Oh shit," he muttered as he guessed what or rather who she was going to go after with her new form.

What will happen to Terra? Will she be consumed to madness?

Will Jump City ever recover? Will Jedah return and Pyron be reborn?

Poles

Naruto / Tenchi – 0

Naruto /Darkstalkers – 1

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 1

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 0

Naruto – 0

Remember to vote for the next fic. Please R&R


	14. Stone Outlaws Rage

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 14: Rage

How did this happen? What has Terra become? I know she has mental problems but that … that isn't her. It can't be! She isn't a monster! Slade! He did this to her or the Outlaws, they did this! They must've done this! I turned towards the guy with all the swords. "YOU! What did you do to Terra?" I yelled at him.

He turned towards me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking because of that stupid helmet of his. "I did nothing to her you animal idiot. Terra did this to herself, though if you want to blame someone, blame Geoforce, he's the one that caused her rage which turned her into that in the first place," he coldly to me. I gripped my hair in frustration. Before I could yell at him to do something, Terra let out a twisted echoing roar and seemed to sink into the bay. Once she was completely underwater, she seemed to move really fast out to sea. I realized she wasn't underwater; she was underground under the water. "What the? Where's Terra going?" I asked out loud.

The Outlaw with all the guns snorted from behind me. "She's the size of Godzilla, has absolute control over rocks, is hyped up on power from some weirdo jewel, has a grudge against her family the size of Texas, and is royally pissed off. Where do you think dumbass?" she said annoyed.

Her family … her parents; Terra was going after her parents for revenge! "We have to stop her!" I cried out. I couldn't let Terra do that. No matter what her parents did to her, she couldn't murder them in cold blood, that's not who she is, I know she's not.

(Normal POV)

Furor scowled at the green skinned titan. "And why would we want to do that? She has every right to be pissed off and even if we wanted to stop her, how do you suppose we do that, huh? If you haven't noticed we're a little out of her weight class," she sneered at him.

The Green Lantern, Superman, as well as the other League members that had come to help landed next to them after seeing Terra sink into the ground beneath the ocean and take off. "What's happening? Where is she going?" Green Lantern asked. He had seen many weird things in his time, but nothing as weird as the change the earth elemental had just gone through. He had caught what the Outlaw had said and though he knew they should stop her before she hurt someone, the gun toting feline had a point. How do you stop something that is made of dense rock, is that huge, and is royally ticked?

Ravage turned to the super heroes. Personally he wanted to see Terra do some damage, but it would be even cooler if these guys actually tried to stop her. "Long story short, Terra's hyped up on some weird jewel's power, has a MAJOR grudge against her family, and is now on her way to level a small country to the ground."

Raven's eyes narrowed at them. "What weird jewel?" she asked dangerously.

Ronin sighed; he didn't want to tell her but decided it wasn't worth the trouble of trying to deceive her since they had bigger problems at the moment, both literally and figuratively speaking. "The Sacred Shikon Jewel of Four Souls," he said simply.

Raven's eyes widened at him. "Please tell me you're joking. Cause if you are then it's not funny." Ronin shook his head sadly. "Damn it," the half demon muttered surprising mostly everyone there. They all waited for her to give an explanation for her outburst. "We're in serious trouble. The longer that jewel stays fused with Terra in her enraged state the more powerful it becomes and she becomes. If this continues she may go insane and stay in that state permanently."

"WHAT?" Furor yelled before Beast Boy could. The alien feline liked carnage as much as the last Ctarl-Ctarl but she also liked her friend and comrade Terra just as much if not more and she did not want to see her friend become a monster. It was a protective streak she had inherited from her aunty Ayesha. She ran up and grabbed both Ronin and Raven by their collars, lifting them up and off the ground with ease. She spoke to Ronin first. "You knew about this didn't you!" she accused. He just sighed and nodded. "How do we change her back!" she asked giving both of them a good shake.

Raven's eyes flashed white and black bolts of energy shocked the alien. Not hurting her, just enough to get her to let go. "Look, I want Terra back to normal as much as you do, but as far as I know the only way to do that is to have the jewel removed, either by force or by calming Terra down."

"Oh is that all? And while we're at it why don't we try to convince Jedah not to revive Pyron and go skinny dipping with us instead?" XP asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm similar to a standup comic, thus earning her multiple glares/odd looks from everyone and another thwap on the head by Blood Rose.

The succubus vampire hybrid sighed for a moment before speaking. "Despite my friend's … unusual statement, she does make a good point. If the jewel in question is now fused with Terra, how do we remove it and or calm Terra down? She has thirteen years of rage driving her now as well as a slight size advantage," Blood Rose stated calmly though she was frowning.

"I can enter her mind and try to calm her down there. The rest of you will need to slow her down and or attempt to remove the jewel." With that, black energy enveloped her and she disappeared, leaving everyone else looking out to sea to where Terra was heading.

Raven entered her mind and immediately went into its deepest depths. Her other emotions were now restrained as she didn't have time to deal with them right now. The place she was in was a dark Gothic fortress that no psychic could ever hope to pierce. Here in her mind's most protected area was where she kept her most precious memories, experiences, and thoughts safe and secret from everyone, including her father when he was still alive. It was also here that she kept the Quarry Mirror, the gateway into Terra's mind. When she entered the room that held the mirror however, Raven instantly became worried. The mirror, while normally being a pewter mirror with a faint gold glow, was now twisted and jagged and emitting dark red, black, and dark gold energy that whipped around it in tendrils like angry serpents. Raven cautiously approached the mirror. The tendrils reacted and instantly grabbed her pulling her violently into the mirror and into the realm of Terra's mind, Quarry.

Terra raced through the magma veins deep within the earth, homing in on her "home" country of Markovia. Thoughts of pain, loneliness, and revenge danced through her mind. How dare they do this to her! She was the rightful heir to the throne! It should have been hers and instead they were planning throw her away like a piece of trash after they took her power. They forced her own brother to throw her out of the country just so she'd have a chance of survival! No, Brion wasn't to blame in her mind. In a sense, he had saved her life the only way he could. The ones to blame were "mommy and daddy dearest" and their lust for what little power Markovia had. 'Well if they want Markovia so bad they can have it, or what's left of it once I'm done with it and them,' the jacked up elemental maliciously thought as she started to rise to the surface. She wanted to see the land she had left behind so long ago before she turned it into a smoldering pit.

The ground cracked open, released a massive amount of soot and sulfur into the air from deep below. Out of the crack, a massive three fingered claw emerged, scorching hot and dripping with molten lava. The crack widened and lengthened as a second identical claw appeared, both of them gripping the edge. Soon after, a massive form pulled itself up out of the depths of the earth. The twisted titan Terra emerged just on the edge of Markovia, molten rock dripping down her colossal form and scorching the ground around her. Her dark glowing gold eyes searched as her earth sense sought out her primary target, the castle and her parents. "Time for a little family reunion," she spoke out loud, her voice demonic and rumbling over the landscape. She dropped forward, going on all fours. Her larger arms now served as front legs while her smaller ones folded up under her and over her chest. With the large, long rock spires on her back, she looked reminiscent of the ancient sphinx as she started walking towards her goal, except she wouldn't bother with any riddles before killing someone. There was no need for her to rush, there was no place on earth the King and Queen could hide.

High above in the League's Watchtower, the sight of Terra emerging from the earth sent chills down even the most experienced League members. They had faced world invasions, inter-dimensional beings, and massive groups of villains, but this was definitely a new one. They had already warned the residents of Markovia, including the King and Queen, and the evacuation had already begun. The monstrous elemental was now in full view of the castle and the city around it. People were panicking as she closed in on the symbol of their country with intent to level it, and anything in the immediate vicinity, to the ground.

Already, Javelins were on course to attack. The jets flew in formation and fired their lasers, cutting into her rock hide. Missiles were fired, blowing off chunks of her rocky form. However, all it did was redirect her anger. As quickly as the damage was done, the rocks that were blown off flew back into Terra and the wounds inflicted filled up and healed. The elemental roared as her eyes started glowing bright gold in rage, massive storms of rock formed around her like a fence, causing all the Javelins to quickly change course and evade. More tornadoes formed causing all types of transportation to be halted immediately. Terra had just effectively caged the entire capital of Markovia and her two targets with it.

"Well that did a lot of good," Supergirl muttered as she watched the massive earth titan continue on her way.

Zatana sighed next to the cousin of Superman. "With the Shikon Jewel enhancing her powers, any physical attack isn't going to do much good."

"So why don't we just rip the jewel off her and then beat her?" the blonde asked simply.

Martian Man-hunter answered before the sorceress could. "Easier said then done. According to my scans the jewel in question is about the size of a marble is buried about twenty-five feet beneath the surface of Terra's skin, right in the center of her forehead. Plus the jewel is fused with Terra's being and is emitting powerful waves of energy. I would be unable to phase it out of her even if I could get close to her." Supergirl gulped as she stared at J'onn for a moment before turning her attention back to the rampaging monster Terra.

The twisted earth elemental snarled as she approached the outskirts of the capital city. 'Annoying insects, they will not stop me. I will kill anyone who gets in my way!' she thought venomously.

Though faint, the voice of Orbis Terrarum was heard from the depths of her mind. 'TERRA STOP PLEASE! YOU'LL DESTROY YOURSELF IF YOU CONTINUE!' the spirit begged and pleaded with her charge. She cursed herself over and over for letting this happen to her little earth walker. If she had only told Terra herself and given her time to come to terms with it, then she wouldn't be trapped in this ghastly form.

A snarl answered the spirit. 'Silence! I listen to no one, only myself, so leave me be!' she ordered as she slammed the link between them shut. It was a good thing too considering she had just found what she had been searching for, her loving parents. Their precious daughter had returned to level their country to the ground as well as bury them in its ruins.

Will Markovia survive Terra's rampage?

Will her parents live to regret what they did?

Will Terra be returned to normal or will she succumb to madness permanently?

And what of Jedah? When and where will he show up again?

Poles

Naruto / Tenchi – 0

Naruto /Darkstalkers – 3

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 1

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 0

Naruto – 0

Remember to vote for the next fic. Please R&R


	15. Stone Outlaws Dementia

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 15: Dementia

(Rage) I will destroy them and anyone who get in my way! They will pay for what they did to me; they will all pay with their lives! Thirteen years of hell and all for their damn greed! I have been beaten, shot at, starved, nearly lynched and hanged, controlled like a puppet and last but not least, petrified! My humanity has been twisted into something else, my body made into living stone, all because of them! I will have my vengeance on them all!

(Darkness) This land shall fall to my power. Nothing will remain. They will rule over a wasteland. Their suffering will be slow and painful. Markovia will pay for their arrogance and heartlessness. The bloodbath has only begun!

(Despair) Why? Why did my parents hate me? What did I ever do them? All I wanted was a home, was that really too much to ask? How could they do this to me, I was their daughter! I will know the truth soon enough.

(Loneliness) Thirteen years. Thirteen years of wandering this planet with nothing and no one. Dark days of rain, long cold nights in snow, silent evenings in the forest, and lonely treks on the road during the day. So many times I've come close to death, not always by another's hand.

(Pride) How dare they do this to me! I am stronger and more powerful then they will ever be! I command the very earth they walk on, a power far greater then theirs or my brothers! I am the true heir; I should be the ruler of this pitiful backwards country, not those idiots. As ruler I would make this stone-age reject into something of great worth. However, due to their greed, I am not here to refine this place, but to level it to the ground for discarding me.

(Honor) How dare they disregard me! Have they no shame? No compassion for their own blood? They will rue the day they ever spoke of betraying me. I will have my retribution!

(Deception) They will pay for this for their backstabbing! They wanted this pitiful little country, fine. They can rule over it as long as they like, what's let of it when I'm done anyways.

(Cunning) I must strike quickly while I have the power. Once I show the world that I am not to taken lightly, I can use that to my advantage later. Once Markovia and the world know what was done to me, they shall receive my vengeance several times over.

(Courage) They think they can take me down now? Yeah right, bring it on you pansies; I'm a titan of earth yeah baby! Come get some!

(Lust) Mmmmm, this power is wonderful. I've become a true goddess of the earth and land. I could get used to this.

(Survival) Nothing and no one can stop me now. I'm invincible.

(Laziness) No need to rush man. I'm so freaking awesome now, they can't do jack about it. Once I'm done, then we can get some munchies.

(Faith) This is the right course of action, I know it is. They must not get away with what they done, right?

(Wisdom) Is this right? Making the whole country suffer for the actions of two people? No, I mustn't doubt myself. They are the leaders and as such it is their fault this land suffers, not mine, right?

(Happiness) I'm confused. What about the Outlaws and Jedah and Raven and everyone else?

(Fear) What if they don't like me anymore because of this? I'll be alone again. Oh god what am I … what are we doing!

(Kindness) We need to stop this. We may not like my parents but this is all unnecessary! Why should we make innocent people suffer!

(Love) We must stop this! Our friends and our brother are more important then this. We will have our vengeance but not like this! We are not a monster.

(Light) What have we … become?

(Hope) Help us … someone … anyone … please.

(Normal POV)

Raven entered Terra's mindscape, Quarry, and almost immediately her face became even paler then it already was. When she had first stepped into Quarry months ago it had looked like a cross between a fantasy realm, Alice's Wonderland, and an encyclopedic book of architecture. Now it looked like a cross between a nightmare realm, Hell, and an encyclopedic book of surrealist art paintings. The crystalline ocean was now replaced by what appeared to be both boiling blood and magma. The plant life was now all either dead or twisted into something that was most definitely not friendly. There gateways and neon lines used for traveling were either, all bent, broken, or twisted into something else. The space like sky was littered with red colored storm clouds with lightning shooting off every few seconds. To top it off, the central castle looked like someone had demonized it and then bombed it repeatedly. From the central temple, large dark red energy tendrils were whipping about, absorbing the crimson lighting from the surrounding storm clouds. The half demon had her work cut out for her.

Raven went forward cautiously towards the gate only to find the line leading directly to the central island broken. "Great, now how am I supposed to cut the link?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"H … hello? Is … there some one there?" a timid voice asked. Raven turned around to find one of Terra's emotions behind her hiding under a bush badly beaten. This emotion looked the same as Terra did in her human form and was dressed in a torn nurse's outfit. Her colors, though faded, seemed to be dark green with white crosses instead of the normal white with red crosses. She looked like she had been in a fight with Slade when he was under the control of Trigon. The emotion had cuts and bruises all over and seemed unable to see out of her left eye as it was swollen shut. "Raven?" she spoke in a quiet disbelieving voice.

"Lie still, I do what I can. Which one are you and what happened?" the sorceress asked as she proceeded to heal the emotion as best as she could.

"I am Kindness. We … that is to say Terra herself, absorbed the Shikon Jewel in order to control the colossus to use against the Hutzil. During the fight, Cunning, Survival, and Honor were the ones in control. However once the battle was over, Rage and Darkness stole control and infected most of the others and blew the remaining ones out of the core castle, causing everything to become unbalanced. The connection to the jewel is through the center obelisk. If we cut the connection, everything should return to normal," the dark green emotion explained as she slowly got up after being healed. "The main gate was destroyed in the power surge when Rage and Darkness took over. We'll have to take a detour in order to get there. Also, we need to find the others if we can, without them there's no way we can go up against Darkness by ourselves." Raven nodded and the two went into a nearby gateway that was still intact, barely. The two entered and were immediately transported to one of the smaller floating islands.

In the real world, the Justice League waged a new war against the massive stone monster. She was now standing on two legs again, snarling demonically as she attacked the various League members, all while rock tornadoes erupted all around her, tearing up the landscape. They were attempting to delay her while they evacuated the city, but it was extremely difficult with the curtain of dust storms in the way. Mostly, their attacks were annoying, like mosquitoes coming from every direction. Superman flew at her face and started punching where the jewel would be. He only got in a couple hits before Terra grabbed him with her right upper claw, lifted him high in the air and then threw him straight into the ground, hard, all in one quick movement. Any lesser being would've been killed by such an act, but the man-o-steel would just have a really sore back in the morning after that one. Green Lantern was having even worse luck. Due to Terra's power and aura being colored yellow, his blasts were being dissipated before they could actually touch her. The rest of the League was having the same problem as any damage they did, the rocks would be reabsorbed and she'd be healed.

The Outlaws were having slightly better luck as their attacks were able to do more widespread damage. Ronin stood on a nearby cliff, or what was left of it, to the left of where Terra was currently standing. Dhylec glowed blue as his other six swords flew off of him and stood floating in mid air with their blades pointing up in a triangle around him. The black demon blade transformed itself into a huge electric blue spirit above him. The spirit was covered in armor and wires as it arced electricity all over its body. Ronin held out his palm towards Terra as the spirit did the same right above his. "Lightning Blitz!" he called out as a massive ball of lightning gathered before being released in a massive barrage of blue energy bolts. Aiming for her face, the attack hit dead on, actually causing the behemoth to stagger back in surprise and pain as that attack had actually hurt. She turned towards the sword hunter, rage blaring in her eyes like the sun. The enraged elemental reached with her upper left arm in order to crush him. Reacting quickly, Ronin grabbed Tetsuiga and swung it at her claw. "Wind Scar!" At point blank range, it was able to hurt even though the damage was only temporary. Seeing his opening Ronin recalled his swords and flew off on Dhylec, not wanting to be in her warpath much longer.

Furor had already unloaded her entire armament on Terra, getting about the same reaction as Ronin had with his Lightning Blitz attack, only hers had hit a larger area and not just the face. Currently, she and XP were on Terra's back, using her hair as ropes to climb up her. They figured if they couldn't get at the jewel from the front then they'd try the back. Despite Terra twisting around to swat the offending Leaguers, the Ctarl-Ctarl was able to hold on as well as XP. They were soon able to reach the back of Terra's head where Furor began to punch it as hard as possible, creating massive cracks in the elemental's skin. XP began to drill as well, both hoping to get at the Shikon Jewel. This was a short lived hope as Terra definitely felt what they were doing. If someone was drilling into the back of your head you'd probably feel it to. XP turned herself into liquid metal and flattened herself against Terra's skin in order to avoid her claw. Furor wasn't so lucky. She was picked up by the tips of Terra's claws and then unceremoniously flicked towards the castle, knocking out a good sized wall as she crashed. Needless to say, the feline was a little … disoriented. "But mommy, I want to play with the big guns," she said dazed from under the debris. However, that crash did something else as well. It exposed the two people that were the source of the elemental's rage.

The King and Queen of Markovia stood in frozen fear as the massive form that was once their daughter turned towards them and lock her eyes on them. Thirteen years was a long time, but one glance was all it took for Terra to know it was them. When the monster stopped reacting to their attacks and saw what exactly she was looking at, many of them gulped. Ravage was the first to voice his thoughts. "Well … they're boned," he said dryly as Terra's blank look turned into a wide, inhuman, feral smile. She walked towards the castle, now completely ignoring the attacks made by the Justice League, Outlaws, and the Titans. Once she was close enough, all four of her claws glowed yellow as that section of the castle lifted up towards her. Breaking it up into smaller pieces as it came, creating an asteroid field of sorts around her and the small platform that contained her mother and father, King Alex and Queen Mary. As the royals stared up at the demonic form of their once daughter, they couldn't help but admit that they had indeed brought this upon themselves.

Kindness and Raven entered another aspect of Terra's mind and like everywhere else it was in shambles. It resembled a graveyard, a freaking huge graveyard. However, there were more statues then headstones. The statues all depicted people in various states of fear, disbelief, anger, and worst of all, death. What was weird was that the few tombstones there didn't have the names of people; they instead had the names of towns, cities, and various places on them. Each tombstone had the name of one place, a date, a number, and the name of an earth related natural disaster. There were also a few crypts that were demonic in appearance. The crypts seemed to be tightly sealed by many chains and radiated something that made even the sorceress cringe to look at them. In the distance was what looked like a large lake with a gothic cathedral situated in the center of it that was colored black and emitted a similar but stronger aura as the crypts. It was connected to mainland by a single crumbling bridge. Raven wasn't sure what was more disturbing, the fact that part of Terra's mind was set up like this or the fact that the demoness had a good idea why it was set up like this. "Where are we?" she asked though she was sure she wouldn't like the answer.

The dark green emotion sighed. "This is area belongs to Despair, Loneliness, and Fear. Despair was in charge of all the tombstones and statues you see here. They represent the people and places that have permanently engraved into Terra's memories, you can probably guess as to why. The crypts belonged to Fear and each one contained one of Terra's greatest fears and or nightmares. As for the cathedral, no one other then Loneliness herself enters that place. Where those three are now I have no idea," Kindness explained calmly though she was visibly shaking from just being in this area. Raven understood why. Her own emotions tended to stay in their areas of her mind rather than wander around for two reasons. One, it caused problems with Raven herself when they did so, and two if the emotions wandered into an area that was the opposite of what they were, like Brave wandering into the area belonging to Timid, then brave could seriously be affected and or damaged by that area. Apparently since Terra's emotions weren't as restrained as her own, they had developed some immunity to each others realms, but it was probably still not a good idea to keep Kindness here longer then needed.

Raven nodded. "We should keep moving. Where the nearest gate to the central island?" she asked while constantly scanning the area. So far she hadn't seen any mental guards and it was starting to worry her. The fact that it was so quiet other then the sounds of lightning and wind from the above storms didn't help ease the feeling either.

The two started to walk towards the cathedral as the gate was located on the other side of the lake. Kindness started to fidget as she became more uncomfortable the closer they got to the cathedral. They had only walked a short distance when Raven heard a distinct cracking sound, like rock breaking followed by a strange moaning sound. She turned around to find the statues were now moving on their own, intent on attacking both her and Kindness. What was worse was that stone gargoyles that had decorated the crypts were now in the air, making it unlikely that an aerial escape was possible. Raven grabbed the nurse emotion and ran. Without stopping she turned towards the attackers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried out, sending black energy blasts at the creatures. Several of the statues were broken apart, but they didn't remain that way. The pieces flew back together and reformed the statue as if nothing had happened. Scowling, the two of them ran as more statues came to life and started to come after them. They continued running until they came to the edge of the bridge that led to the cathedral. Before they could pass it, they were cut off by more statues. Having no choice, Raven forcefully dragged Kindness towards the building, though she was very reluctant to do it herself.

The half demon blasted another small group of statues as they ran towards the cathedral. However, the closer they got to it, the more the aura of the place started to affect them, especially Kindness. There was no doubt in Raven's mind that this part of Terra's mind belonged to Loneliness as that was what this place gave off, an aura of desolation that would make even one with thousands of friends and family feel totally and utterly alone. Raven, even with tight control of her emotions, was having trouble fighting the feeling off. Kindness was about ready to keel over as she was emotion and thus more vulnerable to it. Nearly dragging the dark green emotion, Raven quickly entered the cathedral and slammed the doors shut. That was when she realized that the statues had only approached the cathedral three-fourths of the way. She then turned to Kindness who had slumped against the wall and that was when Raven noticed what this place was doing to her. Her dark green color, which had been solid like an evergreen tree, was now a pale imitation of what it was. Also, her skin had become paler and she was shaking. 'Damn it, this isn't good. I need to get her out of her before this place does permanent damage to her and to Terra,' she thought as she willed the aura of this place away as much as possible. 'Come on Raven, keep it together. You have friends, family, Terra herself, you … are … not … alone?' The last thought came when she heard some chains in the background of the place.

The cathedral itself was gothic style and colored in a dark blue stone. All around there were carvings of people crying, huddled into balls, and just plain looking miserable. A distinct thing about all these carvings was that the people were always singular, always alone and never part of any group. The large windows depicted scenes of a little girl in various places; an alley, a warehouse, the middle of a city park, in a forest, and every scene was depicted in dark colors, mostly dark blue, and the girl was always alone. 'And I thought I had problems,' Raven casually thought to herself. She shook her head and continued to the center of the cathedral. When she got there, her violet eyes widened at the sight.

In dim beam of light, there was a massive cross hanging from the ceiling by black chains. On that cross hanged a person who quite frankly looked like she'd been through hell. It was a fully grown woman, in her late twenties or early thirties, with long blonde hair that reached to her thighs and pale skin. Her body was lithe and muscular, similar to that of Wonder Woman, and bore strange white crystalline armor. The woman had black and blue spots all over as well as what looked like severe burns. Her blonde hair was almost brunette and red from all the filth and blood in it. The armor she wore was cracked and broken in many different places, some of which looked like large pieces had been blown off. As the demoness approached, the sounds of her light foot steps seemed to wake the beaten woman up. With great difficulty it seemed, she raised her head, causing a few fragments of her helmet to fall off, and looked at Raven with tired but distinctly blue eyes. It then hit the sorceress that this is what Terra's original titan form would look like if it were human and from that she guessed which emotion this was. In a soft voice that seemed to echo in the cavernous place, Raven asked, "Are you … Light?"

Will Raven succeed in cutting Terra's connection to the Shikon Jewel?

Will Terra's parents survive this encounter with their daughter? Will Markovia?

Will Terra be affect by Raven's actions in Quarry?

Will Terra succumb to the madness?

Poles

Naruto/Tenchi – 1

Naruto/Darkstalkers – 3

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 1

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 0

Naruto (1) – 0

Naruto (2) – 0

Danny Phantom/NBC - 0

Remember to vote for the next fic. Two new choices now. Poles will be closed when this fic ends or there is a landslide to one of the fics, whichever comes first. Please R&R


	16. Stone Outlaws Pathway

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 16: Pathway

I have seen many things in my time, many creatures that have done many things, most of them insane in my opinion. The most common thing being that they oppose me and the order I intend to bring. What is so wrong with peace I ask you? These mortals treat it as if it were a plague. As long as all souls are separate, there will always be fighting and war and with it pain and unnecessary suffering. What was that saying again? Oh yes, "What fools these mortals be." There was also a much more modern saying, "What the hell are you thinking?" that would also be appropriate, especially right now.

The elemental was either very foolish or very confident when she used that artifact. Now she has become a greater monster then any demon could ever be, not an easy feat. I must admit though that it was impressive to her become the colossus and be able to command it. She is no stranger to power, however like all mortals her emotions have taken over. It will be interesting to see how this plays out.

(Normal POV)

Raven stared at the crucified emotion, Light. Quite frankly, she looked like hell. The sorceress immediately undid the bonds and lowered the woman to the ground gently. Light looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I (cough) don't think we've been introduced. (Cough) I'm Light and you must be Raven, correct?" she said politely to which the pale girl nodded. "It is (cough) an honor to meet you, though I wish it were under (cough) better circumstances," she said slowly as she sat up.

Raven tried to heal the emotion as much as possible but it was proving difficult as the cathedral itself was affecting her emotions and thus her powers as well. "How did you end up here?" she asked while trying to keep the aura of intense loneliness at bay. "Did Darkness or Rage send you here?" she half asked half stated.

"No." Raven looked up sharply. "It's wasn't Darkness or Rage. It was something else, something in that jewel. I don't know what it was, but it threw me out of the castle and locked me up here as it thought I was the greatest threat to it. Right now it is infecting Quarry and we need to get there immediately. Hurry, release the others, so we can leave," Light instructed as she motioned behind her. Raven looked and gasped as her eyes widened at the sight. Behind Light, almost all of Terra's other emotions were chained, even Loneliness herself despite this being her home area. They were restrained by strange red pulsating vines that had a definite demonic feel to them. The only ones absent out of the twenty were Darkness, Rage, and Hope. The third missing emotion worried Raven as she remembered what Hope had showed her the last time she was in Quarry and what she wanted of Raven, to be Terra's friend. She shook her head to clean it from the effects of the cathedral and immediately went to release the other emotions, all in as bad a shape as Light.

"Will you all be okay?" she asked. There was no way having all her emotions restrained like this would be good for Terra's mental health. Even worse was the fact that the more positive ones, like Light, Happiness, and Kindness would not do well being contained in this area over any extended length of time.

The purple miko clad Pride was the first to answer. "We will be fine as soon as we drive that retched force from Quarry," she growled lowly. The other emotions agreed.

They gathered together, the more positive emotions not looking so well. In fact, they were slowly decaying right in front of everyone which made Raven worry even more about the long-term effects of this whole scenario. They all turned to the emotion whose realm they were in, Loneliness. She looked like an older version of Terra except she was paler and she wore Slade's control suit her primary color being dark blue, outlined with gray and black. She sighed sadly, "There is another way out, but it won't be easy. There's a gate that'll lead directly to the castle … if we get there." There was an eerie silence as everyone waited for her to explain. "To get to the gate, we would need to pass through some of Terra's loneliest memories. Not just watch them, but experience them as if we were in Terra's place. I myself will be unaffected, but I don't know about the rest of you; especially you Raven as you are not part of Terra," the solemn emotion explained.

The biker clad Survival snorted. "Like we got a choice?" They all nodded and followed Loneliness to the back of the cathedral to a large altar. The altar was covered in gemstones, all of them dark blue. The solemn emotion tapped them in a specific sequence, causing the altar to open up revealing a set of stairs leading into darkness. They went in and soon as they did, the darkness consumed and separated them.

In the real world, Terra had her parents, right in front of her, just waiting to be killed. Her rage and insanity were growing when something else spiked in her mind and made her stop dead in her movements much to everyone's surprise. Her entire body felt cold, empty, and frail, despite being 20 stories tall and made out of solid rock. 'What's happening? Why am I feeling this now of all times? I thought I had a handle on this a long time ago,' she absently thought as the dark feeling washed over her, disabling her current control over her powers. The sand storms slowed and faded while the slab of castle that the King and Queen were on began to teeter dangerously. All of a sudden, it tilted all the way over to one side before just dropping from the air.

The King and Queen screamed as they fell with the castle debris. However, before they could hit the ground and be crushed under the rubble, a black and purple streak flew in and caught them both. They looked to see a bat winged female in black armor with purple highlights and a flower type emblem on her chest, Blood Rose. "Oh thank you, thank you for saving us from that … _thing_," the Queen said, emphasizing the last world causing the darkstalker to sneer under her helmet for a moment before smiling maliciously.

The winged fighter shook her head. "I think you misunderstand, I'm not saving you, I'm helping her," she said as she nodded her head towards the massive stone titan. Both the King's and Queen's eyes widened. "When my commander regains her senses, I plan to hand you over to her for whatever revenge she may think up. True, you would've been killed had I not intervened, but then she would not have been able to truly enjoy your imminent demise. I wonder; what will she do to you when she does regain her senses? Just so you know, she can get very creative when she's vindictive," Shiva said with an obvious hint of malicious glee. Both the royals paled at her declaration. Getting some distance, all three watched as Terra reeled, looking as if she were ill.

The elemental's form shifted slightly. Her dreadlocks became less spiky and smoother as they changed color once more, from black and red to a deep dark blue. The rock in her body also rearranged itself once more. It became less twisted and more separated and organized as it was in her previous titan form, but only partially. The spines on her back shrunk and dulled as did the ones on her knees and elbows. Her face seemed to revert somewhat, becoming less animalistic and more like her original face. The giant trembled as she held herself, her lower arms wrapping themselves around her torso while she held her head in her upper claws. Her tail absently curled around her legs as her face took on a look of utter desperation. She stood for a moment before the sound of rock cracking and breaking could be heard. Starting at her feet and tail and moving upward, Terra's massive body began to crack and fracture, even so far as to cause some small pieces (compared to Terra herself in any case) to fall off and impact the ground. Everyone watched, confused and disoriented as the twenty story tall rock monster that had just a moment ago been kicking their sorry asses, hell bent on killing her parents, started to do something which made everyone fall even further into confusion. She started to cry.

Ravage stared at his commander-turned-Godzilla-sized-monster as she wept. He knew as well as any of the Outlaws that Terra could have some extreme, if ungodly weird, mood swings but they always had at least some explanation. This however just came way out of left field, even for her. He tapped his comm. link and spoke to his comrades. "Okay, would someone mind explaining why our boss just went from enraged and vengeful titan to the world's biggest crybaby, cause I little lost here," he said as he watched from the cliff face where he was.

Ronin's voice came over the comm. link to her ally. "If I was to guess I would say this is Raven's doing."

"Oh," the bestial darkstalker said before going silent for a moment. "What now?" he asked almost stupidly though it wasn't exactly a stupid question. If they attacked they might have a chance to remove the jewel or they may set her off even worse then before. There was also the off chance that anything significant they did to Terra would affect Raven as well.

XP had heard the question but didn't bother to answer mostly because she wasn't sure herself. 'Command accepted, complete mission,' she thought as she started to drill into the back of Terra's head again to get at the jewel. This time she wasn't so lucky. The first time, Terra had been fighting and had been concentrating on her attackers, but now that they had stopped attacking, XP's drilling brought the elemental's full attention to the android. Despite flattening herself against Terra's neck again, this time the elemental used her talon to scrape off XP and then unceremoniously flick her in the same direction as Furor.

Said cat girl had just dug herself out from under the rubble and wasn't sure what the hell was going on, having been unconscious for the last ten minutes or so. "Stupid jewel, stupid royals. Why do I get myself into these things? Damn it all, I just want to go home and sleep for the rest of the week. This could not get any worse," she grumbled as she got up and turned around just as XP came, flying right at her. Her eyes widened under her helmet before a single thought ran through her head, 'Me and my big mouth.' The feline held out her hands to try and stop her teammate just before she got tackled by the bioandroid, causing them both to roll backwards until they hit the wall with XP upside down and her back to the wall along with Furor whose face buried in her chest.

"Oh my, I didn't know you swung that way," the metallic girl said cheekily, earning a growl in return.

"Oh shut up," Furor mumbled while wishing she had just stayed in bed this morning.

Raven held herself as the scene played out before her. Loneliness hadn't been kidding when she said that she'd experience some of Terra's worst memories first hand while watching them. The scene was of Terra, age 5 or 6 it seemed, sitting alone outside in the rain in a train yard. She was dressed in something that was a slight step up from rags but did little to keep away the piercing wind chill that was amplified by the rain and her own condition. She was exhausted, starving, beaten, cut, and very cold. The girl in the memory was sitting underneath one of the trains, unable to get inside them due to being too tired and hungry to use her power. The child was soaked to the bone from the down pouring rain and curled up into a small ball while trying very hard to stay warm. Despite the cold numbing most of her body, she could not go to sleep due to the pain caused by her injuries. Raven felt sick just looking at the scene, not only because this had already happened, but because this memory supplied WHY this happened. In this memory, Terra had lost control and killed 47 people in a massive earthquake. As a result they had formed a mob and she had run for her life and hid here at the train yard alone. In the memory, the demoness could hear someone, but the sound had no direct source. It took her a moment before she realized what, or rather who, it was. It was Terra's child mind, speaking in the memory.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I'm sorry. Someone, anyone, help me please. I'll be good, I promise, please someone help me. I'm sorry, I'll be good, please someone help me,' she thought over and over in a broken voice. It was hard for Raven to connect this Terra to the cunning and confident girl she knew. This was one of her earliest and worst memories and Raven knew it. This was not going to be pretty.

Not wanting to see this any more, she moved on away from the memory and into the next one. The memories flashed by much quicker then the first as Raven rushed through the area or wherever she was, almost blurring as she ran past them in order to experience as little of them as possible, for both her and Terra's sake. They progressed in chronological order until she came to a gate. However it was closed and locked. She needed to progress past one more memory to enter and join up with Terra's emotions. The sorceress waited and nothing happened. No memory was forming it was just a pitch black area, no sight, no sound, no touch, nothing. It was then that the feelings and thoughts of the memory started to manifest. Raven finally realized what this memory was; it was when Terra was trapped as a statue, cutoff from the world.

No coherent thoughts entered her mind, just broken pieces and intense emotions. Fear, rage, regret, happiness, sadness, contentment, and loneliness all raged through her head, threatening to break her already weak hold on her own emotions. It took all of her will just to stand and not collapse into insanity. She shakily rose to her feet as she tried to regain control. 'I have to get out of here. If I lose my control here there's no telling what the results will be! I have no choice, I'm sorry Terra,' she thought as she raised a hand towards the closed gate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried as black energy burst from her hand and gripped the doorway. The beams of energy flexed as it attempted to pry the gateway open. It creaked and groaned as it resisted the black energy in defiance. A gold colored energy shield sprang up in defense against the black energy and started to push it back. Raven responded by pumping more power into it. Then something weird happened, the gold glow mixed with the black, as if recognizing it. The gold then dispersed and the gate opened, allowing Raven to leave the horrid memory.

The demoness ran through the gateway and ended up in a crystalline room. It was the meeting room she had been in before with the central obelisk. To her sides were Terra's emotions, all looking battered but none the worse for wear. In front of her was a chilling sight. There were two crystal cocoons, one containing the dark red colored Rage who looked like Terra armored up and armed with her trademark guns. The other contained the black skinned Darkness who looked like Terra in her monster titan form. Above them was a black orb with a trace of white in it. Raven stared hard at it as she sensed a powerful demonic aura from it. It was dark, ancient, powerful, and in a state of constant rage and conflict. Whoever or whatever it was, it was what was manipulating Terra and destroying Quarry in the process and she and Terra's emotions had to stop it.

Will Raven be able to expel the demonic presence in Terra?

What will happen to Markovia and its royal family?

What will become of Jedah, the Hutzil, and the Outlaws?

What lasting effects will this have on Terra and Quarry?

Poles

Naruto/Tenchi – 1

Naruto/Darkstalkers – 3

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 1

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 1

Naruto (1) – 0

Naruto (2) – 0

Danny Phantom/NBC - 1

Remember to vote for the next fic. Poles will be closed when this fic ends or there is a landslide to one of the fics, whichever comes first. Vote soon and vote often. Please R&R


	17. Stone Outlaws Demonic

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 17: Demonic

**Soon, soon I shall have my freedom from this damnable prison. This foolish elemental, what in the world was it thinking that it could control us? What a pathetic creature. After centuries of being trapped, I will be free to conquer this world. None shall be able to stand against me and I shall be of you Midoriko.**

So you say Demon. However, you have said that many times before and every time your and my freedom has been denied. You may have the upper hand now, but mark my words creature; you will gain no freedom from this endeavor. On the contrary, I expect this to be your end.

**Silence you insufferable wench. I will have my freedom and you shall be cast into oblivion. The feeble mind of this elemental shall be destroyed and I shall take over. You will finally be put out of my misery you damnable priestess. I. WILL. BE. FREED!**

So you say Demon, so you say.

(Normal POV)

Raven shuddered at the aura this …_thing_ was giving off. It was ancient, extremely ancient and gave off the sense of perpetual violence and hatred. This was the poison that was corrupting one of the few that Raven would consider a close friend and she was here to rip it out of said friend. This entity's very presence was calling to her demon blood, waking it, making it stronger, more dominant. Raven's eyes glowed red as they separated and became four blazing animal like eyes. Her mouth widened as her teeth sharpened into razor sharp fangs. However, unlike the previous times when Raven became enraged, the transformation continued. Her shoes were ripped apart from the inside out as her hand and toe nails blackened and became talons as her skin became powder white. The crimson runes of Scathe appeared on her body once more, seemingly burning bright crimson against her white skin as they expanded and became intricate tattoos. Her cloak was shredded as two massive draconic wings erupted from her back, a long devil tail emerged from the base of her spine, and multiple long curved horns grew from the top and middle of her forehead creating a makeshift crown while two of the horns went upwards and curved, like devil's horns, all the same color as her skin. She let loose a primal roar that would put Beast Boy's T-Rex to shame.

Terra's emotions didn't notice or they didn't care about Raven's new form, concentrating on their current, and hopefully not their last, mission. The emotions began their attack, targeting the crystals holding their two comrades. Most of them attacked with gold energy beams or weapons made of golden energy. Raven herself targeted the embodiment of the crystal, hitting it with her own dark lightning. The crystal cocoons started to crack under the combined onslaught while the dark entity seemed crackle and blur. All of a sudden, a blast of demonic power pushed them all back. They were all slammed into the unyielding crystal walls. Raven growled, baring her fangs at the entity. One could practically feel the entity snarl back at her.

"**Retched creature! Why do you fight me? You are a demon, same as I. Join me and we will conquer this world!**" the demonic consciousness bellowed towards Raven. The sorceress got up, snarling like an animal. The emotions followed suit, all of them readying to attack once more.

"_I will not! You will release your hold on my friend or I will annihilate you!_" Raven snarled while flaring her wings along with her black and red aura.

"**You dare threaten me CHILD! I have leveled whole cities to the ground, caused destruction on a national scale, and I will NOT BE DENIED MY FREEDOM BY AN INSUFFERABLE BRAT!" **the demon essence screamed as it launched a black of dark purple energy at Raven. Making use of her new wings instead of her normal levitation, she took to the air to avoid the blast. Charging up her own energy she retaliated on the dark sphere, pure instinct and the need to kill this creature the only things running through her mind. The emotions, seeing their opportunity, refocused their attacks on the two crystal cocoons. Both of them started to crack under their onslaught as the demon from the Jewel and Raven squared off in their energy duel.

In the real world, Terra was no longer crying but was now going insane. Golden arcs of energy were erupting out of her eyes as she wailed and roared like a cross between a feral animal and a banshee. All four of her claws were clutching her head as she screamed. Her tail was thrashing violently, creating large fissures and ripping into the local forest and mountain side. More arcs of gold energy ripped from her body, causing the landscape to crack and twist onto itself. Rocks, the size of SUVs, were orbiting her at an extreme rate as dust tornadoes. The elemental's body also reacted to the chaos in her mind; cracks and fissures appeared and healed at random as well as spikes erupting from her body and retracting just as quickly.

The Justice League, the Titans, and the Outlaws all scattered as the area was torn apart. Superman watched as Terra rampaged, for one of the few times he felt completely helpless. All his power and he couldn't make a dent in the elemental's hide. The feeling was shared by most of the Justice League. Even with all their combined power, there was only so much they could do, especially against a force of nature like she had become. This was insane. The man of steel remembered when he had first heard of Terra. He had heard of her in passing from the Titans and while he was sympathetic to her petrifaction, he didn't think much of it. Now though, he wasn't sure what to think about her.

Ravage ripped through the falling debris with his Beast Cannon technique. He looked like a bolt of light weaving and dodging debris while trying to put some distance between him and the psycho elemental. He radioed to his comrades. "Terra's gone fucking nuts! What do we do now?" he asked as he avoided another piece of debris.

Ronin radioed back. "Everyone, fall back to your observation points. This is most likely Raven's doing and we'll just have to wait until the end. It would be suicide to make an attempt on Terra now, but be ready to move once it does. When this is over either we'll have the Jewel and our friend back or we'll have a really pissed off elemental to deal with, either way, be ready," he ordered as he closed his comm. link.

Inside the deepest reaches of Terra's mind, it was a war zone. The demon entity was now just blasting at everything that moved, causing Raven and Terra's emotions to scatter. Fear, Laziness, Loneliness, and Despair basically stood out of the way while the other emotions fired on the cocoons. Raven however was attacking the entity itself, though for all her attacks, she was doing little damage. The entity laughed at them. **"HAHAHA, you honestly think you'll be able to defeat me? You'll all bow to my power soon enough!" **it laughed in a dark echo-like voice.

Raven scowled, this fight was getting them nowhere. The longer it went on, the weaker Terra's emotions became and the more control this thing gained from them. They needed to weaken this demonic entity first, drain it of its power somehow. She then got an idea, not a good one but they didn't have much choice. 'I will not let my friend die just because she took a risk in saving the world,' she thought as she implemented her plan. "_Sin-Khaa Onaa De-naa Nagenaah!_" she called out her spell. Instead of her black energy being blasted towards her enemy, the dark purple energy of the demon began to be diverted towards Raven. She cried out as the massive amount of dark power was absorbed into the half-demon. The runes of Scathe on her body started to change their shape and color from fiery red to a neon purple color. The white flaps on her wings also changed color from powder white to a light purple as well. The foreign energy ripped through her system, burning her both inside and out, but she bore it as the results of her actions could be seen.

"**What are you doing? Stop that at once! I command you to stop you damned hanyou! I will not be denied!"** the demon cried out in surprise and panic as its power was drained away. With its power weakened, the emotions were finally able to break the two crystal cocoons holding their "sisters", allowing them to fall the ground in a dazed state. Laziness, Loneliness, Fear, and Despair dragged Rage and Darkness away as the others now focused their attacks on the weakened dark entity. As the black orb weakened, a form of pinkish light appeared in it. The more they attacked, the more the pink colored grew. **"Damn you Midoriko! No, I will not be defeated! I will not die! I am eternal!" **the demon cried as both the forces of energy started to separate from the sphere and form individual shapes. The dark purple energy formed into a large, muscular, horned demon with powerful claws, tail, and dragon like wings. The pink colored energy formed into a young woman in battle robes with a bow and quiver on her back.

The woman, Midoriko apparently, smiled at the demon. **"Nothing is eternal demon, not even us. It is time we both were finally laid to rest," **she said as she drew her bow on the creature and charged it with purifying energy.

Rage and Darkness came forward, both looking royally pissed off. "How dare you use us like that, you damned demon! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rage screamed as she brought up both of her guns, charging them full of gold colored energy. Darkness just growled in agreement as she brought her claws to bear on the thing that had captured and manipulated her and her host. All of them, Raven, Terra's emotions, and Midoriko, attacked at the same time, causing the demonic entity to scream out in pain like nothing any of them had ever heard before. The dark mass of energy convulsed and imploded on itself as it ceased to exist. Once it was done, all was silent.

Terra continued to rage in the real world, screaming as if her very soul was coming apart, which in a sense it was. The League and Titans had already evacuated the civilian populace as well as the royal family and where no watching Terra as she raged, not being dumb enough to actually attack her in her current state. The Outlaws had taken positions to act as soon as something happened, which it did. All of a sudden, Terra just stopped dead still. No explosions, no emissions of gold energy, nothing. She just stopped and stood perfectly still in a mid-scream position. Everyone watched in rapt fascination as the various types of rock and stone that the elemental was made of all began to transmutate into local granite and sediment, starting from her feet and claws and working its way up to her head. When it reached her forehead crystal, a pink beam of light erupted from it. It flew out of her head and high into the sky where it exploded like a brilliant firework. Everyone stared curiously.

Furor radioed to the rest of the Outlaws in confusion. "Yo, anyone know what the hell that was?" the feline alien asked while staring up at the sky and Terra's still form with XP next to her.

There was a moment of silence before Ronin spoke up. "I think that was the Shikon Jewel," he said cautiously as if he wasn't able to believe it himself. Just as he was about to call in all the Outlaws, a loud cracking sound was heard in the area. He looked back at Terra just in time to see her begin to crack and fracture all over her body, starting at the point where the Jewel had exited on her forehead and working its way down. The cracks multiplied until Terra's entire form was covered in a complex, tight web of them. A moment passed after the cracks stopped and then her body started to fall apart all at once, dissolving in front of everyone. It rained rock and debris as the once powerful elemental form dissolved back into the earthen matter it came from. As it dissolved, Ronin caught a glimpse of something crystalline, Terra's hair. "All units move in for immediate retraction and retreat," he ordered as he immediately went down to the falling remains of the Titan.

"What?" Furor responded confused. Her head still hurt from being slammed by rocks and then by XP, who she would swear was grinning like an idiot underneath her helmet about her …landing.

"Go grab Terra and let's scram! The League, Titans, and authorities are going to be pissed considering all the damage Terra did," Ravage translated. The other Outlaws immediately went into action as they all eventually caught sight of Terra falling in her elemental form, too drained physically and emotionally to sustain it. She ended up half buried under a warehouse sized pile of rock. Ravage was there first and immediately pulled her out. The rest of the Outlaws joined the darkstalker hybrid. "Okay, I got her, now lets beat it while the beating is good," he said as he hauled his leader over his shoulder with some difficulty. She was a lot heavier then she looked ya know.

"You are not going anywhere," a female voice stated. The five of them turned to see Wonder Woman float behind them, soon followed by the rest of League, Titans, and the local law enforcement. They were completely surrounded with no chance for escape.

XP chuckled humorlessly. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" She got a thwap on the head for that one.

What will happen to the Outlaws?

What happened to the Jewel, Terra, and Raven?

What will happen to Markovia and its royal family?

What else can go wrong? (You might not want an answer to this one.)

AN: I apologize for the long wait, but I have a semi decent excuse. Work + Summer school + Family events + Holidays + Laziness + MAJOR case of writer's block long update time. I will try to update sooner but I make no promises. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.

Poles

Naruto/Tenchi – 1

Naruto/Darkstalkers – 3

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 3

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 1

Naruto (1) – 0

Naruto (2) – 0

Danny Phantom/NBC - 1

Remember to vote for the next fic. Poles will be closed when this fic ends or there is a landslide to one of the fics, whichever comes first. Currently is a tie between Naruto/Darkstalkers and Soul Reaver/X-Men Evolution. There are only a couple more chapters left so vote soon and vote often. Please R&R


	18. Stone Outlaws Captivity

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 18: Captivity

This has been a trying experience. We now have Terra and her group in custody, but now is the question of what to do with them? We still need them in order to deal with this Jedah person and his robots. There's also the matter with Markovia and its royals. The political ramifications from all of this are going to be devastating, even with damage control. By Hera, I would've never thought one girl could cause so much trouble. Then again, she did give me and Shayera some trouble before. Even now unconscious she gives us problems and her teammates are just as bad.

Right now they are all imprisoned … barely. Personally I think they are simply waiting for their leader to rise again. The Markovian government is calling for their immediate execution, especially Terra. That in and of itself is suspicious as it is well known she was under the effects of the Jewel. There is also the fact that we need them as I said before. Sigh, it seems no one is quite sure what to do, with them or about the situation.

(Normal POV)

Ronin sighed as he leaned back on the bed in his cell. He and the remaining Outlaws had been taken into custody by the League and were being held until further notice. Their weapons had been confiscated as well and were now in storage. It hadn't been easy considering Dhylec had slightly injured (meaning nearly killed) a few League members before they had brought in Dr. Fate to deal with the irate weapon. Right now Riochi was calmly going over their situation, trying to figure a way out of this mess. In the cell next to him Alex was sleeping soundly, though how he was able to with Kali howling and raging in the cell across from him was a mystery. Shiva was also resting, conserving what energy she had since they didn't know how long they'd be stuck in here before she could grab a "snack". Terra had been taken to the medical ward in her comatose rock form and so far had not awoken despite the League's attempts. Raven had also been taken in as her mind was either linked or literally inside Terra's and had also not awakened. Last but not least XP had been taken to their experimental wing to see if they could reprogram her or in some way gain control of her. Riochi snickered at that thought. 'Right. The day they get control of that psycho bioroid is the day I shave my head, renounce swordsmanship, and become a pacifist monk,' he thought smiling.

The half-demon would've broke out laughing if he knew that at that moment, XP was encased in a containment unit originally meant for Brainiac as the League tried to reprogram her along with Amanda Waller who had come to supervise. Actually, what they were currently trying to do was to at least get her to shut up. The bioandroid was singing (using her vocal systems to simulate multiple voices as well as instruments) the entire musical scores to Weird Al, South Park, Le Miserable, Cats, and anything else you could think of as well as her own parodies of various songs and had been doing so ever since they had brought her here. She was currently on her eighth straight round of singing Amanda Waller is a Bitch in D minor, the extended movie version. The CADMUS director was about ready to grab something and beat the android senseless just to get her to be quiet. Flash on the other hand was laughing his ass off which didn't help anything.

Superman stood at the control station looking over Earth. He was tired. Not physically but mentally drained. This whole business with Terra, Jedah, Markovia, and everything else was just one large headache. On one hand, Markovia had a right to ask for the Outlaws' execution as they did nearly destroy their country. On the other, it wasn't intentional, mostly anyway, and they were still needed to help against Jedah. Incidentally, it seemed the demon in question and his robots had retreated and simply disappeared. Batman was looking into it to try and find any leads but so far had come up with nothing. Jedah may be insane, but he obviously wasn't stupid. He turned to see J'onn come up behind him with the latest report on Terra and Raven. "How are they?" he asked quietly.

The Martian shook his head. "They're still in a comatose state with their energy readings fluctuating dangerously. I can't even tell you if they're getting better or worse. Both of their minds are too well guarded, even now, Raven's because she had to keep her father at bay at all times and Terra's because she was conditioned to keep out any psychics at bay by Slade. As for Terra's new form, all we can tell is that she has become living rock. We're not sure what caused this or if there is a way to reverse the transformation." Superman sighed. Just when had things become so complicated?

In the mindscape of Quarry, or what was left of it, repairs were being made. The damage done by the demonic entity was extensive as well as thorough. Most of the islands representing different areas of Terra's mind were in quite a bit of disrepair thus forcing her emotions to keep busy. Orbis was finally able to enter Quarry again, with the entity now purged and was assisting with the repairs. Hope was still missing and no one was sure where she had gotten off to. As for Raven, she was still recovering from absorbing so much demonic energy.

She was currently in one of the central castles, what was left of it anyway, rooms resting while being watched by Kindness. Her form hadn't reverted, at least not completely. The tattoos' glow had dimmed to where they only shimmered slightly with power and her horns had shrunk so that they weren't as prominent. Her face had mostly returned to normal except she retained her fangs and all four of her eyes though they had changed from burning red back to her normal violet eyes as she slowly got up, just regaining her senses after her high of absorbing all that power. The demoness groaned as the green clad Kindness steadied her. "Take it easy, you've been out cold for days. Good news; Terra's returned to normal and the jewel has been expelled. Bad news; the Outlaws have been taken prisoner by the Justice League with Markovia ranting for their deaths, you are now I would say about three-fourths demon instead of half, Quarry looks like someone bombed it, Terra's real form has been exposed, and Hope is still missing. I think that covers everything. Oh and don't look in a mirror," she said quickly as if just remembering it.

Raven looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" she asked until she noticed her sight was weird. It was slightly distorted as well as more focused and wider, her overall range of vision was larger then it should be. She looked down at her hands to see dark colored claws, powder white skin, and dark colored rune-like swirls on her arms. She blinked for a moment before quickly getting up and running to the nearest mirror which was in the connected bathroom. She immediately regretted it as her body felt weak and her balance felt off for some reason. She shakily made her way into the bathroom and saw what she had become. All four of her amethyst eyes widened at the sight as she stood completely still for a moment. Mixed reactions raged all through her mind. Parts of her were surprised and revolted at this form while others didn't think it was so bad and even liked it. Deciding to worry about it later she turned to Kindness who was staring very worriedly at her. She sighed. "I'll be fine, this'll just take some … getting used to," she said in her usual monotone. Kindness nodded in agreement. "So what now?" Raven asked not sure what to do.

The green nurse sighed for a moment. "Wisdom wants to see you about that and about the situation in the real world." Raven nodded and followed the emotion to the central chamber, or what was left of it, where they had battle just a few days ago. Inside, the light blue colored scientist/nerd emotion stood staring at the central obelisk as numerous pieces of data flew by. Wisdom turned and nodded towards Kindness who bowed and left the two.

Raven waited for a moment before speaking. "So what's going to happen to Terra now?" the demoness asked in concern for her friend.

Wisdom sighed. "Well, we've repaired enough that she will be able to wake up in a few days, though she'll be slightly disoriented for a few minutes afterward. After that we plan to break the other Outlaws out and get out of here. After we return to our base we'll regroup and recover until we can track Jedah down again. According to Orbis, he's gone into hiding for the time being until he can come up with another way to collect the souls. We can return you to your body now if you want though it may take a day or two for it to adjust to your new power levels," the nerdy emotion explained calmly.

Raven thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not just yet. There's still one little matter I need to settle with you," she said with some slight embarrassment about what was coming up. Wisdom raised an eyebrow at what she was talking about. "I still need to tell you about elementals don't I? It's a little long overdue, though there isn't much to tell," she said calmly.

Wisdom gave a small smile. "There's no such thing as useless information. Let's hear it," she said simply as a laptop computer appeared before her, ready to record all the necessary information. (AN: For those who wish to know, read the Bonus chapter in Stone Prison to get a summary) At the end, Wisdom had recorded everything though she did get a weird look on her face about the part of elemental's "unusual" shape shifting abilities. Once she was finished the laptop disappeared. "It'll take me awhile to sort through this … interesting information. So, do you wish to return to your body now?" she asked as she stood up. Raven nodded, wanting to get back and see the damage this whole fiasco has caused for her self.

In the real world, Terra stone body was being monitored carefully by the Atom. Next to her petrified form was the comatose body of the Teen Titan Raven. As he watched the monitors, a massive spike in energy was detected in Terra. It was huge and could be seen plainly even without the equipment as Terra's body started to be covered in a black aura. Immediately he activated the comm. system. "Superman, Batman, and the Teen Titans to medical ward F immediately," he said quickly as he watched the energy build and take the shape of a bird. The Titans arrived first, their eyes widening at the sight of Raven's powers coming out of Terra. However, they were different this time. The bird shape was larger then normal and instead of being a simple bird shape like it usually was, this one was larger and seemed to be burning, like black phoenix, outlined with dark purple flames with equally burning dark purple eyes, all four of them. The phoenix rose and then dove right into Raven's prone body, causing her to gasp and open her eyes, showing dark purple light erupting from both her eyes and mouth. The dark energy faded and scans showed normal readings, other then a huge increase in energy. The Titans poured in as Raven slowly sat up, her cloak and hood covering the changes her new power had caused her.

"Raven, are you undamaged?" Starfire asked cautiously as the black glow around her friend subsided. She gasped and backed away along with everyone else as the sorceress opened her lavender colored eyes, four lavender-colored demonic eyes.

The demoness smiled slightly at her friends. "I'm fine, a little disoriented but nothing some tea and meditation won't cure." They were all silent as they stared at her. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Um Raven, your eyes …" Cyborg started but stopped, unsure of how to tell her.

"What about my eyes?" she asked again getting more irritated though she probably already knew the reason they were shocked like this. The Atom answered by giving her a small mirror "Oh that, just a side effect of what I had to do to get that Jewel out of Terra," Raven explained.

"Just what exactly did you do?" Batman asked in a monotone voice.

Raven sighed, she really didn't want to have to explain this and would rather see how the Outlaws were currently fairing, but decided too as that was probably the only way they'd let her leave. "The Shikon Jewel was created long ago when a powerful priestess and an equally powerful demon did battle. The priestess knew she couldn't win so she used her power to trap them both in the Jewel and sparing the world the demon's wrath. As a result, the Jewel was in constant conflict, easily affected by those who wielded it, turning it pure or corrupted. When Terra used it after learning of the truth of her banishment, the demon in the thing used those emotions and made itself more power and corrupted Terra. The only way I could've broken its hold on her was to weaken the thing by draining its demonic power. With the demon side severely weakened, the priestess and Terra's mind were able to force it out of her and subsequently caused the Jewel to dispel itself," she explained in the most basic terms she could. True there was a lot more to it then that, but they didn't need to know about that just yet.

Robin wasn't so sure about what he had just heard. "What about you? What did absorbing that thing do to you?" he asked as he watched her eyes, still a little freaked that she was sporting four of them like she did whenever she got pissed.

Raven sighed again. She knew he was only being cautious but it was still annoying. "Other then an increase in power, I'm now about three-fourths demon instead of half. Surprisingly my control seems unaffected. In any case, what's happened since I've been out?" she asked.

Superman explained everything that Terra had already told her. She didn't want to give away that she knew that the elemental was going to wake up soon so she acted like she hadn't heard any of this yet. Once he was done she voiced a question that was bothering her. "So Markovia is threatening Terra with execution because she trashed their country? I'd say it's more to keep her mouth shut she now knows the real reason for her banishment. Considering she yelled out the word "politics" when Brion told her, I'm going to guess that they screwed her over big time," she said bluntly.

Superman sighed, wishing that was the case. "It's not that simple. Apparently they do have a condition in which they'd let Terra and the Outlaws go."

"What condition exactly?" Cyborg voiced what everyone was wondering.

The Man-O-Steel sighed again, suddenly feeling much more tired then he thought. "It seems Terra's rampage had far most drastic effects on Markovia then any of us initially realized. The country is going be destroyed," he said despairingly.

Now what did Terra do?

What will happen to Markovia? What'll happen to its royal family?

Will the Terra and the Outlaws escape? Will Terra recover from her ordeal?

And will Ria Crimson start singing the main theme from Fiddler on the Roof? (If she hasn't already)

Poles

Naruto/Tenchi – 2

Naruto/Darkstalkers – 6

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 5

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 1

Naruto (1) – 0

Naruto (2) – 0

Danny Phantom/NBC - 2

Remember to vote for the next fic. Poles will be closed when this fic ends or there is a landslide to one of the fics, whichever comes first. Currently Naruto/Darkstalkers is in first, followed close by Soul Reaver/X-men evolution, tied for third is Naruto/Tenchi and DP/NBC, Alice/SM in fourth, and everything else in last place. The voting ends when this fic does so vote soon and vote often. Please R&R


	19. Stone Outlaws Terms

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 19: Terms

God damn, I've never thought it would be this difficult to regain control of experiment XP02956. It's resisting any hacking we attempt on it, changing its security much faster then we can keep up with. I should never have Okayed this project in the first place. What in the world has Terra done to this thing's programming? At least we were able to get it to shut up, in a sense anyway. Sound proofing the container may not have been what I had in mind, but it'll do for now. It like she doesn't have any programming at all, but that doesn't make any sense. She shouldn't even be online let alone giving us all this trouble. How could this have happened?

Sigh, I don't know what any of us are going to do. All this stems from Terra and what's worse is that right now we need her. Her little rampage has caused a massive chain reaction right under Markovia. A massive ticked off titan the size of Godzilla tunneling underneath the earth will do that. A volcano of unrecorded size is going to erupt in the dead center of an important import country and the only one who can stop it is the one that caused it. Even worse is that said person is sneaky, underhanded, unreliable, unchecked, and currently unconscious. The Markovian government is calling for hers and the Outlaws executions if she doesn't undo what she did. What's worse is that Jedah character has now disappeared and we have no idea what he's planning to do.

The Outlaws aren't much help either. The swordsman is being tight lipped, the werewolf guy doesn't know much, the cat girl is way too pissed to be of any help, and I flat out refuse to go anywhere near that demoness after she nearly sucked me dry. It seems they're simply waiting for Terra to become conscious since they are unsure of her condition and know we won't do anything illegal or lethal to them until the law comes into play. Problem was, time's gonna run out before it does and they can feel it. Damn it all.

(Normal POV)

Ria was grinning like an idiot as she watched them fruitlessly try to hack her systems. Terra and she had both set up countless firewalls and security programs in her system for just such an occasion. The singing was just to piss them off and keep them unbalanced, plus it was fun. They didn't realize that as they were attempting to hack her she was hacking them. She would soon have complete access to this station's systems in no time, as long as they didn't notice anything. Oh this was fun! The backup plan she was following had been made just incase the Outlaws were ever captured by the League and thus it was XP's job to complete phase one, complete electronic takeover of the station without raising suspicion. Now all she needed was further orders from Terra and or Ronin for the next phase of the plan after she took the last section of the computer controls.

The earth elemental in question was finally starting to stir after nearly a week of unconsciousness. She opened her marble and sapphire eyes and slowly sat up, her body creaking as she did as well as the bed as she shifted her rock form's weight. 'Damn I have a headache,' was the first coherent thought to go through her mind. She also felt sick to her stomach that is assuming she had one at the moment. She got out of the bed and shook her head, clearing it of the cobwebs as the situation came back to her. She was wearing clothing formed from rocks as her suit had been confiscated by League along with everything else. 'Okay, by now XP is almost finished phase-one, time to do what I do best, raise some hell,' thought sadistically as she walked towards the locked door, not bothering to shift back into human form seeing as it was pointless now. It was then she got another wicked little idea and transformed her eyes into blank white marble, what she imagined a "normal" elemental's eyes would look like. She lifted her arm up and three long spikes in a triangle formation jutted out from it. Slamming the spikes into the door, she then ripped it out and threw it to the side before running out into and down the hallway, knocking out any maintenance personal with a single hit.

Immediately the alarm was sounding. "Intruder alert; intruder alert. Escape from medical ward F. All maintenance personal: evacuate the area immediately. All available League members intercept intruder," the alarm blared though Terra didn't seem to care. In fact, the few that got a decent look at her before she knocked them senseless could see her grinning like a Cheshire cat. She ran down a hall with windows overlooking the cafeteria area where she saw the Titans had just stopped eating due to the alarm. Perfect.

The Titans had all stood up at the sound of the alarm and the sound of crashing glass. They all looked up to see Terra in her rock form come falling down and landing hard, creating a small shockwave and a rather large dent in the floor. Immediately, Supergirl flew out of the same window, apparently chasing her from the last hallway. Terra grinned insanely as she kicked one of the tables into the air, caught it with one hand, and then tossed it like a massive Frisbee right at her at incredible speed. It hit her hard and knocked her out of the air. The table ricocheted off her and slammed into some civilian workers, thus pissing off a number of League members. 'That's right, come and get me, morons,' she thought.

Hawkgirl was the first to attack from above, her mace sparking with energy in order to severely damage the elemental. As the mace came down, Terra expertly grabbed it just above the handle but below where the energy was. Before the Thanagarian could do anything, the seemingly insane earth elemental grabbed her by her collar and gave her one nasty head butt. Reeling back from the attack, Terra wretched the mace from her hand and then gave her a swift spin kick, knocking her away. A number of security officers tried to ensnare her using metal cables, bad idea. The enraged elemental used her strength and started to wildly swing them around, not focusing on anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked as he watched the rock girl rage uncontrollably, attacking anyone that came too close.

Raven watched, taking notice of Terra's eyes, and decided to play along to see how this would turn out. Whether this was out of loyalty to Terra or because she was developing a slightly sick sense of humor from the excess demonic energy she absorbed, she didn't know and she frankly didn't care at the moment. "The overload from the Jewel has shut her mind down. She's now operating on the pure instinct of an earth elemental. She will attack anyone she perceives as a possible threat. That combined with the survival and fighting instincts she has ingrained in her, I would suggest backing away slowly," she said in a monotone voice. Terra stood, slightly hunched with her arms and hair hanging limply as her blank marble eyes scanned the room, looking for any possible threat.

All of a sudden, Green Lantern attempted to contain her in a sphere of green energy. Immediately, Terra started to attack the field. At first it didn't seem to do anything, however her hands started to glow bright yellow and she was able to rip through the field. She went straight for Green Lantern, ignoring all the other heroes. Her arm morphed into a cylinder of rock with the energy mace head at the end, still covered in her signature yellow glow, ready to crack his head wide open. Before she could do so, she was hit hard by Superman towards the wall. Without seemingly trying she flipped, planted her feet on the wall, quickly jumped off, and hit him instead. The rock girl then landed on the ground in same position before Green Lantern attacked.

Raven sighed. "Like I said, elemental plus fighter equals the last person you want to tick off at this moment," she said in a bored tone. However, the lights started to flicker on and off. "Now what?" she asked as everyone started to look around confused. She then saw Terra smile from under her crystal hair. Her four eyes widened, "Don't tell me …"

A screen came on with XP's face grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Whazzup? This is XP here, large and in charge. Phase One completed boss," she announced.

Terra stood straight up, no longer hunched over like an animal, as her eyes gained back their pupil and iris again. It was then everyone realized she was in her right mind the whole time. "About time. Now, keep monitoring everything and release the others while I talk terms," Terra said as she dusted herself off.

"You got it boss," XP replied before the screen shut off, leaving a stunned League and a grinning Terra.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't have a back up plan did you?" she asked smugly as she casually dusted herself off. The League just collectively scowled at her. "Now then, you have two choices. Either you let me and the Outlaws walk out of here or I let XP reek havoc on your computers and your station. I wonder how many airlocks she can open at the same time with everyone still inside?" she said casually.

"You are one sick bitch," Huntress spat without thinking.

"And proud of it," Terra responded smugly. "And before you ask, I'll deal with Markovia myself, so don't worry your little heads about it. So what's the call, either the Outlaws leave or we all leave … the hard way?"

"But you'll die as well!" Beast Boy exclaimed, not believing that Terra was doing all this.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows, but I've died once, so a second time shouldn't be as bad, plus if I'm going down I'm taking all of you bastards with me!" she said in a slightly insane voice with a maniacal grin on her face. Oh how she loved screwing with people like this, it was so damn fun!

"Let her go," Batman said coldly. No one argued though they didn't have to like it. Terra just grinned pissing people off was just as fun as screwing with them.

The screen came back on with XP grinning widely. "All the Outlaws are ready to go boss," she said as a nearby door opened. "Meet them on deck 4, this way."

Terra grinned as she ran. "HAHA! You will always remember this as the day you almost caught the Outlaw Terra, SEE YA BITCHES!" she yelled as she ran through the door leaving everyone staring blankly.

The silence was broken by XP who was still on the screen. "Yeah that girl, nucking futs," she said in a normal tone of voice before the screen shut off again. Everyone just stared at each other for a moment. No one was sure what was worse, the fact that all of that had just happened or the fact that they should be used to this sort of thing by now.

Terra entered the teleporter room where the other Outlaws were waiting in full gear plus extras. Apparently Furor got the idea of raiding their weapons hold and trophy rooms and thus they went to town while the whole station was focused on Terra. The elemental smiled, things were going well. When they got back to base, she'd then deal with Markovia and her "loving" parents. Oh yes, so little time, so many people to screw over royally.

The king of Markovia, Alexander III, paced back and forth in worry. His country was dying and if his former daughter didn't agree to fix things then all was lost. Brion had returned some time ago after Terra and her comrades were taken into custody by the Justice League. Queen Mary was torn, not sure what to do about this whole situation. On the one hand she wanted to protect her country; on the other she had no idea as to how to do it without her disowned daughter's help. Brion was the only sure royal, he wanted to simply tell everyone the truth, make Terra the heir as it should be, and set everything right. Obviously, both of his parents shot that idea down rather quickly.

As all three of them were thinking of what to do in the main living room, the large TV they had turned itself on, much to their surprise. Even more shocking was the fact that Terra's face in her human form appeared on it, smiling like nothing was going on at all. "Hey mom, dad, bro, what's up?" she asked casually.

"YOU!" he father roared, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" His face was turning an interesting shade of red as Terra could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

Terra just smiled. "Now that's no way to treat the only person who can save your country, besides you're the ones who threw me out of the country despite the fact that I'm the true heir remember?" That shut him up pretty quick, but it didn't stop him from scowling at her.

"What do you want?" Queen Mary said evenly though she had a sinking feeling she knew what the elemental wanted.

Terra chuckled before speaking. "First, I don't care about ruling a country, too much of a headache for my tastes. Hell, you can keep Markovia for all I care. All I want is for you to announce to the entire country the truth about me and Brion. I want you to tell them that I'm the real heir and that Brion is the bastard child and exactly what you to me did thirteen years ago and how you planned to steal my powers and give them to Brion to better secure your pitiful dynasty. I want you to tell them that you banished your own daughter for the sake of power. I want you to tell everyone the truth," she stated evenly.

"What makes you think I'll do that when we both know that'd be political suicide for me?" the King asked defiantly.

Terra kept grinning. "Because to do otherwise would be suicide for your country. I have zero ties to Markovia thanks to your actions, so I have no problem letting it burn to the ground in the world's newest and largest volcano. You have two choices: either confess to world what you did and sacrifice your monarchy to save your country or you can keep quiet and watch your country be destroyed with you as its last leader. One way or another, your dynasty will end by your own hand. You have three days before the volcano surfaces, erupt, and turn your quaint piece of the world into molten slag. So you can either publicly kiss my ass or kiss Markovia good bye, your choice," she said simply before cutting the connection, smiling pleasantly to herself. Things were going just as she planned, but she still had to set up for the grand finale. She turned on the communication system again in her new base and called someone else this time. "Hey Raven, it's me. Listen, I want to ask for a favor. No it's nothing illegal, trust me you'll like it," the elemental said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

What will happen to Markovia? What will the King and Queen decide?

Has Terra gone off the deep end or is she just getting there?

What is Terra planning this time and how is Raven involved?

What else can happen? (You might not want to answer this one)

Poles

Naruto/Tenchi – 2

Naruto/Darkstalkers – 9

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 0

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 6

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 1

Naruto (1) – 0

Naruto (2) – 0

Danny Phantom/NBC - 2

Remember to vote for the next fic. Poles will be closed when this fic ends or there is a landslide to one of the fics, whichever comes first. Currently Naruto/Darkstalkers is in first, followed close by Soul Reaver/X-men evolution, tied for third is Naruto/Tenchi and DP/NBC, Alice/SM in fourth, and everything else in last place. The voting ends when this fic does so vote soon and vote often and there's only one or two chapters left to write. Also, school has started again and I have a pretty full schedule, so I apologize if I'm not updating fast. 5 college courses plus work can make things a little difficult. I hope you all understand. Please R&R


	20. Stone Outlaws Checkmate

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. Enjoy.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Chapter 20: Checkmate

This is going to be fun. The spell is all set up, Ria is ready with a data feed, and the VCR is ready to record on multiple channels. My "dear sweet mom and dad" are in for the shock of their lives. Oh yes, revenge shall be sweet. They'll probably want to kill me, but who cares? A lot of people want to kill me. In any case, this is going to be wicked.

'Are you sure you want to do this little earth walker? They are your parents after all,' Orbis replied as I made the final adjustments to my plan.

I gave the mental equivalent of a sneer. Yeah right. They stopped being my parents a long time ago. They deserve every bit of what I'm gonna do to them. They'll wish they were dead once I'm done with them. Oh yes, they put me through hell so I'm gonna return the favor. As a bonus, I'm gonna score some serious brownie points with the public for this. Oh yes, let the games begin!

(Normal POV)

King Alexander paced back and forth, waiting for word from either the Justice League or CADMUS, praying to God that they'd find Terra and her group soon and force her to correct the volcano before it erupted in less then eight hours. True most of the population had been evacuated, but still some remained. If they didn't find her soon, the death toll would be in the hundreds of thousands and the damage would be in the hundreds of millions, and that was a minimum estimate!

Brion just watched his father pace back and forth with sneer. "Just tell the truth already! You're risking our lives and the lives of millions of people just so you won't be hated for the backstabber you are!" he coldly said to his father.

The King turned and glared at his son with equal coldness. "I will not have you speak to me like that! I am the king and I will do what is best for Markovia! The League and CADMUS will find Terra and force her to undo this. I will not be run out of my country by my own people because of some upstart brat!" he bellowed.

Brion scowled at his father's arrogance. His father had always been power hungry. The only reason he was a good ruler was because the more power the country had the more power he had. "In case you haven't noticed, that "upstart brat" as you call her is holding all the cards. If you don't confess, then our country is going to be nothing but molten slag. I'd confess myself except I'm pretty sure Terra would kill me for trying to do something she ordered YOU to do. We're running out of time!" he pleaded to the King. The man just scowled back at his son and said nothing.

Batman sighed as he watched the reports come in. Nothing. Terra and her Outlaws were nowhere to be found anywhere. How hard could it be to find four teenagers, none of which were human? Apparently very hard. The elemental had gone underground, in all senses of the phase. No trace could be found after she and her comrades went back down to earth. It also didn't help that experiment XP02956 had erased all information about them and made it so that any new information entered would be immediately rejected. They were STILL trying to correct the programming error along with other little … surprises the bioandroid had left behind. In the mean time, they had tried to find alternatives in controlling the volcano. Dr. Fate was now researching a way to undo what the elemental had done but it was not easy. Mixing magic was extremely dangerous and could easily result in making it even worse. Things were not looking good.

The news channels followed closely as the clock ticked down. The effects of impending super volcano were already being seen as the local temperature rising due to the multiple cracks and fissures forming from the immense pressure below. Sulfuric acid, chlorine, and nitrogen were being spewed into the area and heavily damaging the area as well as comparatively minor eruptions of magma, destroying sections of the city along with the country side. If Terra wasn't found soon, there wouldn't be much left of Markovia to save. Time was running out.

It was now one hour before the main eruption of the super volcano. The destruction was worse. Many theories had been proposed but nothing could be done. The internal damage was just too vast and it all needed to be corrected at the same time in order for the volcano to be stopped. If they tried to correct one area, another became more volatile from the pressure difference. The only way to stop this would be to repair all the areas and redirect the pressure back into the earth and the only with that kind of power and control was Terra. Now, it was too late, even if they found her there was not enough time to set anything up to counter the disaster that was about to happen. The King, Queen, and Brion all watched helplessly from an embassy in Russia with the Titans, all of whom were present with the exception of Raven under the pretenses that she was still recovering from her recent "evolution".

The world watched as it started. The pressure built to the point where it was about to blow. However, something started to happen. Massive tendrils of gold energy with coils of black energy wrapped around them appeared all over, covered the fissures and conjugating where the super volcano was said to erupt. The tendrils were everywhere, both above and below, the gold energy correcting the damage in the earth while the black healed some of the damage caused by the acids. The entire landscape seemed to be covered in black and gold serpents. More forms of gold and black appeared in the sky in the vague shape of birds, clearing out the sky of debris and acid. It was like the entire area that was affected by the super volcano was being cleansed and healed. In the span of an hour, the entire potential disaster had been subdued, leaving everyone confused.

"Uh, what just happened?" Cyborg asked just as confused as everyone else.

Beast Boy smiled proudly as he figured it out. "It was Terra! She's the only one who could've done that! See, she's still good!" he cried, images of Terra returning to the Titans dancing through his head as he conveniently forgot of Terra's attitude problem and her inability to let go of grudges. He was broken out of his thoughts by the appearance of Raven right behind everyone. "Raven, where have you been, you missed everything!" he cried out though he kept his distance. Ever since her recent evolution Raven had become a little more emotional and had gained a twisted sense of humor. Needless to say, if he hadn't been afraid of pissing her off before, he was now.

The demoness grinned, knowing what was coming up. "I was busy saving Markovia with Terra if you must know. She needed me to use one of my spells in order to undo the volcano." That caused everyone to stare at her. "She also wanted me to deliver this," the gothic girl said as she placed a small cube down on a nearby table.

The small metal cube lit up, projecting a beam of light straight up showing the image of Terra in her armor minus the helmet in her human form. "Hi mom, dad, Brion, if you're watching this, then that means that I've successfully repaired Markovia with Raven's help. Now I should explain why I saved your little piece of real estate. Firstly, I didn't do it for you or because I'm becoming a "good guy" again. The reason I did it was because despite the fact that I hate your guts, I don't think an entire country should pay for your stupidity," she said while smirking. Everyone just stared at her image, not bothering to notice a small counter appear in the lower right corner of the image as it started to count down. "Secondly, I did say your dynasty would fall and I meant it. You remember that little chat we had where I told you my terms? Well, since you didn't tell the truth, I went and did it for you," she said while grinning manically. Both Alexander and Mary paled as it started to dawn on them what their former daughter had done. "I recorded that conversation and subsequently had you bugged and recorded all those nice little conversations you had about refusing to reveal the truth just because I'm a, what was it, oh yeah, an upstart brat. I sent those recordings as well as all the information I could gather about my lineage and what you were planning to do to me to every media outlet in the world about an hour before me and Raven started to save Markovia. In less then twenty-four hours I suspect a revolt or two to spring up and in forty-eight hours I suspect you'll be on trial for what you've done. In the mean time, I'll be taking a vacation as I'm revered as a "tragic hero" and subsequently honored," she said with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Checkmate mommy and daddy, you never stood a chance. Oh, and if you're still watching me in this message, then you really are idiots. 3 … 2 … 1…" she counted down just before the cube exploded, flash frying everyone minus Raven who had been ready to pull up her shield ever since the counter came up.

Everyone stood there shocked, blackened, covered in soot, and slightly crispy. Brion was the first one to break the silence. "Man, my sister's a bitch, what an attitude!' he exclaimed as everyone collectively fell over twitching minus Raven who was laughing like a loon. She could get used to these new emotions and powers.

Jedah smirked as he read the newspaper. It seemed the elemental had corrected the damage she had wrought and in turn had used it in order to make herself a hero in the eyes of the public as well as get revenge on her parents. Quite clever actually. Still he had a mission to complete and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even some clever earth elemental and her comrades, stop him from raising the Burning Lord. "I will bring peace to this world and Makai, I just need to be patient." He then turned to the nearby darkness of the place he was hiding in. "Hutzil, round up your remaining units, we have much work ahead of us," he said as the demon faded into the darkness, leaving no trace he was even there.

Terra laid on a beach in the Caribbean with the other Outlaws as they listened to the news on a radio. "In international news, the King and Queen of Markovia have been convicted of several accounts of child abuse, child neglect, illegal genetic manipulation, falsifying records, attempted murder, second-hand murder, as well as several other major felonies. Currently, Markovia is now under the sovereignty of Prince Brion until further notice. Furor turned it to some rock music as Terra sighed to herself, "This is my world bitches and you're all just living in it," she said to herself as the sun pleasantly heated her rock body. Life kicked ass.

**Terra's Outlaw's Theme Song**

**Outlaw  
By: ****Pell Axel Rudi**   
  
(Music: Pell / Lyrics: Pell)  
Oh so long, hide your faces from the Sun,  
From the distance I hear you callin',  
'cause you're on the run.  
You're one out of millions and  
There's no place that you call home,  
It's an endless turnin' circle,  
Nobody cared where you're comin' from.

(Bridge)

Where are you runnin' to,

Escape from yesterday  
Is this the price you have to pay.  
Can't see the sun around,

You're hidin' in the cave  
And if you don't care more,

It will take you to the grave

(Refrain)

You're an Outlaw  
Undercover in the night  
You're an Outlaw  
There's no heart to jump inside  
You're an Outlaw  
Broken hero in the night  
You're an Outlaw  
Running wild

YEAH!

Hear me screaming, it's agony and fear,  
Shadows in the darkness,

There's no "Life" to appear  
I can't go on without love,

I'm lost behind the wall  
I'm the guy who rides the devil,

For whom the bells toll.

(Bridge)

Where are you runnin' to,

Escape from yesterday  
Is this the price we have to pay.  
Can't see the sun around,

You're hidin' in the cave  
And if you don't care more,

It will take you to the grave

(Refrain)(Repeat 2X)

You're an Outlaw  
Undercover in the night  
You're an Outlaw  
There's no heart to jump inside  
You're an Outlaw  
Broken hero in the night  
You're an Outlaw  
Running wild

Well that's it for Stone Outlaws. A little shorter then the first but I had fun with this and I hope you all liked reading it. I chose this song because I thought it fit perfectly and makes a kick ass theme song. **Disclaimer**: Outlaw (the song) belongs to Axel Rudi Pell and not me in any way shape or form. I may do a third installment some time later, but I'm gonna take a break from this series.

**FINAL POLES**

Naruto/Tenchi – 2

Naruto/Darkstalkers – 9

Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice – 1

Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution – 7

Sailor Moon/Outlaw Star – 0

American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon – 1

Naruto (1) – 0

Naruto (2) – 0

Danny Phantom/NBC - 2

**1st place**: Naruto/Darkstalkers (I plan to have some fun with this as well as try a few things I've never seen anyone else do, at least so far.)

**2nd place**: Soul Reaver /X-men Evolution

**3rd place**: Naruto/Tenchi

**4th place**: Danny Phantom/NBC

**5th place** TIE: Teen Titans/American McGee's Alice & American McGee's Alice/Sailor Moon

**Last place**: Everyone else


	21. Stone Outlaws BONUS Credits

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. This is the sequel to Stone Prison so I would suggest reading that first before reading this. This is another bonus chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed Stone Outlaws.

Stone Outlaws

By Demonabyss

Credits

Chapter Beginning POVs

1. Terra (Tara Markov)

2. Ria Crimson (XP)

3. Kali Marino (Furor)

4. Riochi Higurashi (Ronin)

5. The Question

6. Raven

7. Shiva Aensland Maximof (Blood Rose)

8. Robin

9. Alex Talbain (Ravage)

10. Hutzil

11. Cyborg

12. Brion Markov (Geoforce)

13. Starfire

14. Beast Boy

15. Terra's Emotions

16. Jedah

17. Demonic entity and Priestess inside the Shikon Jewel

18. Wonder Woman

19. Amanda Waller

20. Terra (Tara Markov)

These are the profiles of all the Outlaws, pretty self explanatory. The Moves are techniques they can use rather easily while EX Moves are ones that take a good portion of energy to pull off. The theme song thing I added just for fun. All songs belong to Axel Rudi Pell and not me in any way and are identified in parentheses. As to why I chose him for the themes, I just thought they fit plus I like it.

Real Name:Tara Markov

Code Name:Terra

Color:Gold

Rank:Leader of Outlaws

SpeciesEarth Elemental

Age:17

Eyes:Blue (human), Sapphire (rock form)

Height:5'10" (Variable)

Weight:412 – 1000+ lbs (Depends on rock type & or in human form)

Hair:Back length - Blonde (human), White diamond (rock form)

Theme Song:Outlaw (Axel Rudi Pell)

Weapons:Gaia NBC (Nuclear/Biological/Chemical) Survival Suit, 2X Fully upgraded Morph Gun

Powers:Geo-kinesis, rock form; shape shifting (rock form), flight (rock form), geo-metamorphosis, very limited metal control, various martial arts, limited tech and hacker skills.

Moves:Storm whip, Trench shockwave, Spire eruption, Stone assault, Stone hurricane, Fissure

EX Moves:Storm Cannon, Earth Dragon, Stone Titan Gauntlets

Dark Force:Dark Elemental

Personality:Independent, calculating, and disrespectful to those in authority. Will not follow anyone's orders unless paid or gains something. Unwaveringly loyal to those whom she considers true friends or family. Will scrap a mission if a teammate is in mortal danger.

Motto:"You don't know anything about me and it'll be your downfall."

History:Born the bastard daughter of the queen of Markovia. Was abused and mistreated by everyone when growing up except for her older half brother Brion Markov. He however threw her out on her own at age 7 when her powers first came in. Traveled the world since then surviving any way possible. Didn't have full control of her powers until after the Slade/Titan incident. Was trapped in stone but was released as a geo-elemental.

Real Name:Riochi Higurashi

Code Name:Ronin

Color:Red

Rank:Close Combat Specialist of Outlaws

SpeciesHalf demon (white dog demon)

Age:17

Eyes:Crystal blue

Height:6"2'

Weight:220lbs (without weapons), 340 lbs (with weapons)

Hair:Thigh length, white (half demon), Black (human night) 

Theme Song:Warrior (Axel Rudi Pell)

Weapons:Tetsuiga, Tenseiga, Tokijin, Dhylec, Cypher, Decaforce Sword, Sharky, Sacred Shikon Jewel, Hunter NBC Survival suit

Powers:Enhanced physical powers, claws, energy attacks, enhanced senses, expert swordsman, expert martial artist, expert tracker, strategist

Moves:Wind Scar (Tetsuiga), Backlash wave (Tetsuiga), Diamond Wave (Tetsuiga), Diamond Backlash (Tetsuiga), Netherworld Gate (Tenseiga), Dragon Strike (Tokijin), Sword Pressure (Tokijin), Fire spirit slash (Dhylec), Ice spirit freeze (Dhylec), Lightning spirit gating (Dhylec), Avatar Strike (Dhylec), Decaforce powers (Decaforce Sword), Tri-sword strike, Sonic Blade,

EX Moves:Arcs Arcanum, Ragnarok, Dragon Twister (Full Demon Only)

Dark Force:Demonic Rage

Personality:Honorable, loyal, determined, hardheaded, will never back down from a challenge or a fight. He has immense loyalty to comrades in arms. He dislikes scrapping missions, but not opposed to it if necessary.

Motto:"My swords require sharpening and I require practice, you'll do."

History:Descended from the legendary Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and thus inherited their legendary swords, Riochi gained the ambition to be the greatest swordsman of all time. To that end, he has become a sword hunter, seeking only swords with special abilities he deems worthy.

Real Name:XP02956, Ria Crimson

Code Name:XP

Color:Silver

Rank:Technical & Medical expert of Outlaws

SpeciesExperimental nanotech biosynthetic adaptive reploid

Age:5 (Looks 16)

EyesVariable, standard – neon red

HeightVariable, standard – 5'7"

Weight512 lbs

HairLength & color variable, standard – back length, red 

Theme Song:Gypsy (Axel Rudi Pell)

Weapons:Wraith NBC nanotech enhancement suit, 25mm beam sword, various explosives, 2X Rapid fire Mini-Rail Gun

Powers:Nanotech interface & assimilation of any tech, limited shape shifting, can eat & recycle metal & other artificial materials into almost anything else, superhuman abilities, limitless tech abilities, limitless database abilities.

Moves:Variance sword, Vulcan blaster, Yo-Yo blade, Overdrive, Restoration, Weapon Get, Smash Hits, Power Mimic

EX Moves:Mirage Drive, Calamitous Arts, Charged Particle Cannon, Cyber Mega Bomb

Dark Force:Assault Mode

Personality:Variable. Can hack her self and change personality to suit situation at any time. Makes her appear to have multiple personalities. Tends to copy personalities of people she just met. Loyalty to teammates is unwavering in any personality. She tends to be extremely unpredictable when not in a combat situation.

Motto:"All have a right to be themselves and so do I, soon as I figure out whom."

History:Created as a highly experimental and dangerous mix of various technologies, including the latest nanotech, for various covert missions. However, before activation Lex Luthor stole her and planned to use her as a weapon against the Justice League. She was however activated with no primary programming when stolen by Terra. Keeps trying to find the perfect personality for her, but has been unsuccessful so far.

Real Name:Alex Talbain, AT

Code Name:Ravage

Rank:Tracker of Outlaws

Species:Darkstalker werewolf/ Cat person hybrid

Color:Blue

Age:17

Eyes:Amber

Height:6'1" (human), 7'2" (fully transformed), 4'2" (animal form) Weight:215lbs (human), 350 (fully transformed), 150 (animal form) Hair:Short, dark blue with white tiger stripes (in all forms, same for fur) 

Theme Song:Playing with Fire (Axel Rudi Pell)

Weapons:Nunchakus, Feral NBC adaptation suit

Powers:Transformation – human, large feral humanoid animal, full wolf/cat hybrid animal, enhanced physical abilities, heightened senses (in all forms), claws, fangs, martial arts, power of the "cursed dark",

Moves:Beast cannon, Feral claw, Howling laser, Feral scream, Rolling buckler, Delta kick, Launch Razor

EX Moves:Flash Assault, Dark Cannon, Flash Beast Cannon

Dark Force:Primal Shadow

Personality:Easy going and friendly. Likes to have fun, often enjoys music, acting, the arts. Becomes savage when friends are in danger. Loves to go all out in anything. Can be loud; he gets it from his uncle Zabel Raptor.

Motto:"Life is rough and unpredictable, BRING IT ON SUCKAS!"

History:The son of Felicia the catwoman and Jon Talbain the werewolf, he grew up with his father's martial arts and fighting abilities and his mother's love of the arts and life. Came through a portal created by a Key of the Dark while trying to escape the Hutzil. Met up with Terra and the others and joined up in hopes of pushing back the Hutzil and Jedah.

Real Name:Kali Marino

Code Name:Furor

Rank:Weapons & Vehicles expert of Outlaws

Color:Dark Green

Species:Genetically altered Ctarl-Ctarl

Age:16

Eyes:Amber gold

Height:5'9" (Humanoid), 4'5" (Tiger form) Weight:190 lbs. (Humanoid), 300 lbs. (Tiger form) Hair:White with black tiger stripes, same for fur Theme Song:Talk of the Guns (Axel Rudi Pell) Weapons:Knuckle busters, Feral NBC adaptation suit, 2X Shoulder mounted Burst Rocket launcher (22 total), 2X Hip mounted Smart missile launcher (20 total), 2X Customized Double beam gating, 2X Shin mounted Micro missile launcher (26 total) 

Powers:Super strength, extreme durability, heightened senses, regeneration, sniper, transformation – tiger beast, claws, expert martial artist, wrestler

Moves:Seismic Slam, Tiger drill, Millinium wave, Machine gun fist, Hammer kick, Thunder Slam

EX Moves:Full Assault, Berserker Rage, Burning Big Bang

Dark Force:Primal Form

Personality:Under normal conditions, she is real friendly. Gets excited easily, is known to be trigger-happy and has a REALLY short temper. Enjoys destruction, hates being called an animal. She is a total Hoplophile (Gun lover) and can tend to get mean if someone tries to take away her guns.

Motto:"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL?"

History:Was dragged through a quantum rip created by a freak combination of Riochi's attack and an attack made by a particle cannon. Immediately assuming both Riochi and the humans to enemies, she attacked. Both were captured. During the infiltration by Terra and Ria, both were released and joined up, albeit reluctantly on her part.

Real Name:Shiva Aensland Maximof

Code Name:Blood Rose

Rank:Interrogator and Huntress of Outlaws

Color:Purple

Species:Darkstalker succubus/vampire hybrid

Age:Unknown

Eyes:Constantly shifting between blue, purple, & green.

Height:Variable, standard – 5'10" Weight:Variable, standard – 185 lbs. Hair:Length & color variable, standard – back length, starlight purple Theme Song:Magic (Axel Rudi Pell) Weapons:Mystic NBC adaptation suit 

Powers:Shape shifting, wing shape-shifting, energy manipulation, demon form, flight, enthralling ability, blood & soul devouring.

Moves:Soul flare, Shadow blade, Chaos Cradle, Chaos Spin, Dark Drill,

EX Moves:Twilight Shower, Spirit Eraser, Nightmare Illusion, Mirage Blade

Dark Force:Form of the Dark

Personality:A very sensual and calm person. Can be as warm and loving as your CLOSEST friend or as cold and hard as your worst enemy. Is addicted to seeking out new things and new people to fight, feed off their pain and or pleasure, or drain dry of their blood and or soul. Has a very wide palette and prefers to drain unique creatures, extraterrestrials, meta-humans, demons, and humans in that order. She does not care much for modesty and tends to get carried away sometimes.

Motto:"Interesting, I wonder what your blood and soul will taste like."

History:Daughter of the rulers of Makai, Morrigan and Demitri Maximoff, she came to this world using a Key of the Dark. Curiosity and quick thinking driving her away from the Hutzil to seek help along with Alex Talbain. She joined up with Terra and the others mostly due to the need to find help and her fascination with them and their unique "tastes".


End file.
